Pour changer ce monde
by Arkel
Summary: Sakura a maintenant 15 ans. Depuis le changement des cartes de Clow en cartes de sakura, la vie est calme et tout lui sourit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mystérieux sorcier et d'autres personnages font leur entrée... new! hé wi chap 28!
1. Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle menace?

Voilà j'ai écrit la suite de l'animé card captor Sakura mais j'ai gardé les noms japonais. C'est une fic que j'ai commencé il y'a plus d'un an et j'y suis très attachée. J'espère avoir bientôt des reviews ^^ pour l'instant je ne mets que le chapitre 1 mais j'en ai écris beaucoup d'autres ! J'attends vos réactions. Désolée je suis vraiment nulle en blabla . Je vous laisse lire !  
  
Episode 1 : Une nouvelle menace ?  
  
« La magie de Clow est de retour dans ce monde.Je vais pouvoir enfin me réveiller et prouver à ces misérables humains que je suis le puissant des sorciers. »  
  
Dring !!!!  
  
Sakura : Ouaah !!!  
  
Kéro : Hé Sakura ! Ça va ?  
  
Sakura : Ouille !  
  
Kéro : Ah c'est sûr que tomber du lit dès le petit matin.  
  
Sakura : J'ai fait un rêve bizarre.  
  
Kéro : Et qu'est-ce que ça racontait ?  
  
Sakura : Et bien.Oh ! Il faut que je me dépêche !! Je vais être en retard au lycée !!!  
  
« Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Sakura Kinomoto ! J'ai 15 ans et je viens d'entrer au lycée Saijo. J'ai l'air d'une fille normale mais en fait il y a un peu plus de trois ans j'ai découvert que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques ! J'ai découvert un livre avec des cartes, j'ai rencontré Kéro et Yué mais ça vous le savez déjà ! Que s'est-il passé alors depuis le changement des cartes de Clow en cartes de Sakura ? Des tas de choses ! Eriol est reparti en Angleterre avec Nakuru, Spinel et Mlle Mizuki. Shaolan est revenu de Hong-Kong et il a promis de toujours rester auprès de moi ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente ! Ben sinon côté magie il se passe plus grand chose.Mais je m'entraîne toujours avec mes cartes ! Faut pas que je perde la main ! »  
  
Fujitaka : Et voilà ton petit déjeuner Sakura !  
  
Sakura : Merci Papa !  
  
« Mon père est toujours le meilleur cuisinier ! Par contre si vous cherchez mon frère il n'est pas à la maison ! Hé non, il est à la fac maintenant ! Il s'est trouvé un appartement et fait sa vie de son côté ! Yukito est à la même fac que lui mais ils sont pas dans la même classe ! Façon ils sont toujours très amis. »  
  
Sakura : Papa ! j'y vais !  
  
Fujitaka : A ce soir Sakura !  
  
« Tellement de choses ont changé. Maintenant je ne fais plus le chemin avec Toya et Yukito . Mais l'allée des cerisiers est toujours aussi magnifique !»  
  
Sakura arriva au lycée juste à l'heure comme d'habitude.  
  
Tomoyo : Bonjour Sakura !  
  
Sakura : Coucou Tomoyo ! Salut tout le monde !  
  
« Tomoyo et moi on est toujours de super copines ! Chiharu et les autres sont dans la même classe que nous et c'est génial ! »  
  
Shaolan (rougissant) : Bjour !  
  
« Shaolan est là lui aussi ! Il est toujours un peu timide avec moi ! Mais je l'adooore ! »  
  
Professeur : Asseyez-vous !  
  
Sakura s'assit auprès de Tomoyo. Son regard croisa celui d'une élève. Celle- ci avait les cheveux blonds liés en une longue tresse et des lunettes. Sakura lui sourit mais l'élève regarda ailleurs, comme si notre magicienne l'ennuyait.  
  
Sakura (en aparté) : Gloups !  
  
« J'ai oublié de vous parler de Penny Blyton qui vient d'Angleterre.Elle est au Japon depuis la rentrée et est dans la même classe que moi. Contrairement aux autres élèves avec qui je m'entends bien, Penny m'ignore ! Elle est toujours en retrait ! J'aimerai tellement qu'on soit amie.»  
  
A la pause déjeuner.  
  
Sakura : Hmm ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim aujourd'hui !Bon appétit tout le monde !  
  
Yamazaki : Hé vous voulez que je vous raconte ce que j'ai lu dans un livre de science ?  
  
Chiharu : Oh non !  
  
Yamazaki : Il y aurait une nouvelle théorie disant que les dinosaures auraient rapetissé et seraient devenus des lézards à cause du choc d'une météorite il y a des millions d'années.  
  
Sakura : Voyons Yamazaki ! On est plus des petites filles ! On sait que tes histoires sont des pures inventions ! (soufflant à Tomoyo) C'est pas vrai ce qu'il a dit hein ? Chiharu tira l'oreille de Yamazaki et lui demanda d'arrêter de dire ces bêtises.  
  
Lika : Tiens ! Penny reste encore toute seule au déjeuner !  
  
Chiharu : On peut pas dire qu'elle est aussi sociable que l'était Eriol !  
  
Sakura (décidée) : Ben moi je vais la voir ! Je reviens !  
  
La jeune fille s'assit sur le banc à côté de Penny. Sakura avait su garder sa nature aimable.  
  
Sakura : Bonjour ! Ça a l'air bon ce que tu manges !  
  
Penny : ??  
  
Sakura : C'est quoi ?  
  
Penny : J'en sais rien ! J'y ai pas encore goûté !  
  
Sakura : T'as acheté un plateau-repas ?  
  
Penny : Oui.  
  
Sakura : Tu veux pas venir avec nous ?  
  
Penny : Non, merci !  
  
L'anglaise semblait avoir du mal à manger avec ses baguettes.  
  
Penny (maugréant) : J'aurais dû acheter des sandwichs !  
  
Cela l'agaçait tellement qu'elle sortit de son sac une fourchette, ce qui la combla de joie.  
  
Yamazaki (en lui prenant la fourchette des mains) : Désolé mais je dois te prendre ça !  
  
Penny : Hé !!! Ma fourchette!!  
  
Yamazaki : T'es plus en Angleterre ! En tant que délégué de notre classe je dois faire en sorte que tu t'adaptes !  
  
Penny (énervée) : A la vitesse où je vais je mange un grain de riz à la minute avec des baguettes !!Rend-moi cette fourchette !  
  
Yamazaki : Bon d'accord !  
  
Après la pose-déjeuner Sakura et les autres retournèrent en cours. Ennuyée par les maths, la jeune magicienne essaya de se remettre en mémoire son rêve. Elle avait seulement entendu une voix grave.  
  
Cependant dans une grotte souterraine que personne n'avait remarqué, il y avait une pierre d'environ deux mètres, autour d'elle étaient placées en cercle sept coffrets. Ces objets et cette pierre se mirent soudainement à briller .  
  
Tomoyo (à voix basse) : Hé Sakura ! Ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle !  
  
Sakura : Non ! C'est bon ! Mais j'ai ressenti comme une drôle d'impression.  
  
Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler.  
  
Professeur : Un tremblement de terre ! Pas d'affolement ! Tout le monde dehors ! C'était juste une secousse un peu brusque mais cela interpella Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo : C'est vraiment bizarre ! On aurait dit que tu aurais ressenti ce tremblement de terre avant même que ça se passe ! Sakura : Tu as raison ! J'en parlerai à Kéro ce soir ! (à Shaolan) Toi aussi tu as eu cette étrange impression ?  
  
Shaolan : Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
  
Sakura (en aparté) : Est-ce que j'aurais rêvé ?  
  
« C'est le jour du réveil, magicienne Sakura ! Prépare-toi à affronter un adversaire puissant ! »  
  
Shaolan avait décidé de faire le chemin du retour avec Sakura, il était inquiet pour elle.  
  
Sakura : Mais enfin pourquoi est-que j'ai été la seule à ressentir ça ?!  
  
Shaolan : Depuis que tu as transformé toutes les cartes tes pouvoirs se sont beaucoup développés ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si il y a un problème je serais là !  
  
Sakura (sourire) : Merci ! Tu viens toujours à la maison demain soir pour dîner ! Yukito et Toya seront là aussi !  
  
Shaolan : J'ai pas oublié ! Je crois que ton père m'apprécie mais par contre ton frère !!!  
  
Sakura : Il faudra bien qu'il se rend pas compte que je ne suis plus une petite fille !  
  
Une fois arrivée à la maison où il ne semblait avoir personne, Sakura entra brusquement dans sa chambre et trouva le gardien en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo.  
  
Sakura : Kéro.  
  
Kéro : Une minute ! Je vais battre mon record je le sens !  
  
Sakura : Ah non ! Tu vas m'écouter, c'est important !  
  
Et elle débrancha la prise.  
  
Kéro (pleurant) : Noooon ! Pourquoi ?!!!  
  
Sakura : T'a rien ressenti d'inhabituel aujourd'hui ?  
  
Kéro : Nan ! Pourquoi ?  
  
Sakura (sérieuse) : Je me demande de plus en plus si j'ai pas rêvé !  
  
Kéro : Sakura ? Tu peux rebrancher la télé s'te plaît ?  
  
Sakura : Grraa !! Kéro !!! Tu penses vraiment qu'à tes jeux vidéos ?!!  
  
Pendant que Sakura se disputait avec Kéro, dans la grotte.  
  
Voix féminine : Maître Séchan ? Vous sentez-vous bien depuis votre réveil ?  
  
Voix grave : Je vais parfaitement bien !  
  
Voix gamine : Et ben moi j'en avais marre de rester pendant tout ce temps dans ce coffret !!  
  
Voix grave : Je vais enfin pouvoir obtenir satisfaction après tout ce temps ! Clow Read, cette fois je serais entièrement vainqueur.  
  
Le téléphone se mit à sonner chez Sakura.  
  
Sakura : Allô ?  
  
Voix au téléphone : Sakura ? C'est Nakuru.  
  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Nakuru (semblant bouleversé) : Eriol, il.  
  
Sakura : Il ne va pas bien ?  
  
Nakuru : Non ! Il s'est effondré il y a environ trois heures ! Il est à l'hôpital ! Une grande peine remplit le c?ur de la magicienne. Elle fut tout en plus stupéfaite car c'était il y a trois heures auparavant qu'elle avait ressenti le pouvoir.  
  
Sakura : Et les médecins ?  
  
Nakuru: Ils ne comprennent pas son état ! Pauvre Eriol, il allait si bien avant ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer ça ?!  
  
Sakura : Je suis sûre qu'il ira mieux ! Merci d'avoir appelé ! Tu me tiendras au courant ?  
  
Nakuru : Ou.Oui ! Je te rappellerai pour te donner des nouvelles ! Au revoir !  
  
Sakura : Au revoir ! Quand elle raccrocha elle poussa un gros soupir et resta immobile quelques secondes.  
  
Kéro : Sakura, j'ai entendu que quelqu'un n'allait pas bien !  
  
Sakura : Oui, c'est Eriol!  
  
Kéro : Quoi !! Et c'est grave ?  
  
Sakura : Je pense que oui !  
  
Kéro : Si je m'attendais à ça. La chasseuse de cartes ne remarqua pas qu'on l'observait par une fenêtre.  
  
« Séchan s'est réveillé et avec lui sa malédiction contre Clow Read.On va voir comment va réagir Séchan en apprenant que tu es son successeur Sakura ! Et fais attention aux pouvoirs des autres ''astres''! »  
  
Dans la grotte souterraine Séchan faisait le point. Son apparence était celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux bleus sombres et portait un bandeau autour de la tête. Son visage était sévère et réfléchi.  
  
Séchan : Comme je l'avais prévu la réincarnation de Clow Read est seulement affaiblie ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il accepte d'avouer sa défaite et qu'ils me donnent ses cartes ! Mais.  
  
Voix 1 : Mais quoi, Maître Séchan ?  
  
Séchan : Je ressens un autre pouvoir.différent de celui de Clow !.Non ! Il n'a pas osé faire ça ?!  
  
Voix 2 : Une autre personne s'est appropriée les cartes ?  
  
Séchan : Oui ! Il a ralenti mon réveil pour pouvoir les transmettre à quelqu'un d'autre ! Il avait tout prévu !  
  
Voix gamine : Mais, Maître Séchan, ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils ! Vous êtes bien plus puissant que cette personne, j'en suis certaine !  
  
Séchan : Merci Arkal !  
  
Voix 3 : Cependant, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de vous prouver notre dévouement et nos pouvoirs !  
  
Arkal : Oh oui, Maître Séchan, laissez-nous lui montrer à ce successeur qu'on est les plus forts !  
  
Séchan : Très bien ! Je vous dois bien cela !.Léos qui est sous la protection de Pluton, Rin sous celle de Mercure, Arkal sous celle d'Uranus, Liu sous celle de Jupiter, Yubar sous celle de Vénus, Juann sous celle de Mars et Maré sous celle de Neptune je vous donne une partie de nos pouvoirs pour pouvoir vaincre ce nouvel adversaire ! 


	2. Chapitre 2: Le premier adversaire

Petit mot d'Arkel : Bon j'ai craqué je mets quand même encore 2 chapitres où cas où vous trouverez mon 1er chapitre trop nul ! Disclaimer : Ah oui j'ai oublié de le faire avant ! Les personnages de Card captor Sakura ne sont malheureusement pas à moi T___T Mais j'espère que ceux que j'ai créés pour mon histoire sont à la hauteur des autres persos clampiens.  
  
Episode 2 : Le premier adversaire  
  
Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, Yukito et Toya quittaient la fac en voiture pour rentrer à Tomoéda.  
  
Yukito : Hum.J'espère que le gâteau que j'ai amené ne va pas fondre dans le coffre !  
  
Toya : Façon ça ne t'empêchera pas de le manger !!!  
  
Yukito : Moui c'est vrai !.Je suis content de revoir Sakura !  
  
Toya : J'ai pas trop envie de voir ce petit morveux !  
  
Yukito : Tu t'y fais toujours pas on dirait !  
  
Toya : J'avais tout de même raison !Il a piqué ma petite s?ur !!  
  
Yukito: Shaolan est un gentil garçon ! Si tu devais confier Sakura à quelqu'un ce serait la meilleure personne !  
  
Toya : Avec la fac et tout ça j'ai plus le temps d'enquiquiner ma s?ur ! Je devrais me rattraper !  
  
Yukito : Je vois le tableau d'ici : tu vas lui sortir « petit monstre » toutes les cinq minutes !  
  
Toya : C'est ça où je suis désagréable avec le morveux !  
  
Yukito : Vois les choses sous un autre angle ! Que se serait-il passé si Sakura ne m'aurait pas accepté ?!  
  
Toya : Yuki.  
  
Yukito : Toya, regarde la route s'il te plaît et pas moi !  
  
Toya : Ah euh ! Oui pardon !.Ça y est, on est arrivés !  
  
Yukito : Ça faisait longtemps qu'on était pas revenus ici!  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à la maison Sakura les accueillit chaleureusement.  
  
Sakura : Yukito ! Grand frère !  
  
Toya : Ouh la, Miss Godzilla ! Quand est-ce que tu t'arrêtes de grandir ? Tu vas détruire toute la maison bientôt !  
  
Sakura : Toya !!!  
  
Shaolan : Bonsoir ! Toya (soufflant à Yukito) : Pff.Le morveux aussi a grandi ! Bientôt je pourrai plus le regarder d'en haut !  
  
Fujitaka : On attendez que vous pour passer à table !  
  
Yukito: J'ai apporté un gâteau pour le dessert !  
  
Sakura : Wouah ! Il a l'air super bon !  
  
Une fois attablés on commença à manger et à discuter. La jeune magicienne était très heureuse de revoir son frère et Yukito.  
  
Fujitaka (en regardant par la fenêtre) : On dirait que le vent se lève !  
  
La lumière s'éteignit brusquement.  
  
Yukito : C'est sûrement un fusible qui a dijoncté !  
  
Toya: Il va peut-être y avoir un orage !  
  
Sakura : Je vais chercher des bougies ! Je crois qu'il y en a au sous-sol !  
  
Toya : Aïe !! Tu marches sur mon pied !  
  
Sakura : Désolée !!  
  
Shaolan : Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?  
  
Sakura : Non ça ira ! (en aparté) Mais c'est bizarre.J'ai ressenti un frisson quand la lumière s'est éteinte !  
  
Kéro : Héoh, Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Sakura : Un problème lié à l'orage je pense !.Alors des bougies.des bougies.  
  
Kéro : Hé y'en a là ! .Hein ?! Mais que.  
  
Sakura : Qui.Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Cependant à la grotte, les serviteurs de Séchan essayaient de passer leur temps comme ils le pouvaient. Maré jouait aux échecs avec Liu et Yubar se limait les ongles.  
  
Arkal : Dis-moi Yubar !  
  
Yubar : Hmm ?  
  
Arkal : Pourquoi c'est Léos qui est parti s'occuper du successeur de Clow Read ?  
  
Yubar, qui regardait ses ongles avant, se tourna vers Arkal. Yubar avait la peau et les cheveux roses et Arkal bleu clairs. Bien que celles-ci avaient toutes les deux des oreilles pointues, la première semblait être plus féminine que son amie qui aimait jouer les gamines. Yubar : C'est Maître Séchan qui l'a ordonné ! T'en fais pas, il te réserve sûrement une autre tâche !  
  
Arkal : Oui, mais moi je m'ennuie !! On a même pas le droit de sortir dehors !!  
  
Yubar : Moui c'est vrai ! Je me demande si je serais jolie en humaine !  
  
Juann : Toi aller à la surface ?!! Tu aurais trop peur de te casser un ongle !!  
  
Yubar : Juann !!!!  
  
Rin (ricanant) : Hi !Hi ! Bien envoyé !!  
  
Yubar : Rin !!! Arrêtez de m'insulter vous-deux sinon .  
  
Maré (avec un voix sévère) : Hum ! J'aimerai un peu de silence s'il vous plaît !  
  
Liu : Moi je te trouve très bien Yubar.  
  
Maré : Echecs et mâts !  
  
Liu : Quoi ?!  
  
Maré : Ces jeux humains sont assez ennuyeux.Pour que ce soit intéressant il faut que ton adversaire soit à ta hauteur !  
  
Liu : (en aparté) Grr ! Comment-est que je dois le prendre ?!!  
  
Les autres créatures du groupe avaient une apparence masculine. Juann avait la peau et les cheveux rouges et était très souvent en conflit avec Yubar, Rin avait pour couleur le orange et adorait faire des farces. Quant à Liu c'était le vert et Maré le plus ténébreux d'entre eux le bleu foncé.  
  
Maré : Dans quelques instants nous verrons si celui qu'a choisi Clow est à sa hauteur ...  
  
Un homme à la barbe et aux cheveux gris était dans le sous-sol de la maison et il se trouvait face à face avec Sakura et Kéro. Une légère lumière l'entourait.  
  
Homme : Mon nom est Léos ! Tu es le successeur de Clow ?  
  
Sakura : Vous.Vous connaissez Clow Read ?  
  
Léos : Je ne m'attendais pas à affronter une jeune fille !  
  
Sakura : Affronter?!  
  
Kéro : Hé une minute toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Léos : Mon maître Séchan m'a ordonné de faire mon possible pour récupérer les cartes qui ont été créées à l'origine par Clow Read !  
  
Kéro : Quoi Séchan ?!!  
  
Léos : Je n'aime pas trop avoir recours à la violence ! Jeune fille, donne- moi les cartes sans discuter et tu n'auras aucun mal !  
  
Sakura : Non pas question !! Jamais je ne vous donnerai mes cartes !  
  
Léos : Très bien.Je t'aurais prévenue !  
  
Sakura : Clé qui renferme le pouvoir de l'Etoile, viens à mon secours ! Moi Sakura, je te l'ordonne ! Libération !!  
  
Léos se prépara à affronter la magie de Sakura. Des ailes de dragons se déplièrent dans son dos.  
  
Kéro : Sakura ! Fais-attention ! Ce n'est pas un humain !  
  
Kéro prit sa vraie forme.  
  
Léos : C'est pas trop l'endroit pour un duel.Allons plutôt dehors !  
  
La nuit était glacée, le vent fit frissonner la jeune magicienne. Comme elle ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres elle était sortie discrètement dehors avec son adversaire et Kérobéros.  
  
Sakura : Léos.Pourquoi voulez-vous mes cartes ?  
  
Léos : Jeune fille, c'est la volonté de mon maître ! Je te le demande un nouvelle fois ! Veux-tu te rendre ?  
  
Sakura : N.Non !!  
  
Léos soupira puis il leva la main. Des réverbères explosèrent près de Sakura.  
  
Sakura (pour se protéger des éclats de verre) : Carte du Bouclier !  
  
Kérobéros : Alors surpris Khéops ?! Elle se débrouille bien, hein ? C'est ça que tu pourras dire à ton maître !  
  
Sakura : C'est Léos, Kérobéros !  
  
Léos : Mais ce n'est que le début.  
  
Aussitôt des tas d'objets voltigèrent autour de Sakura. Un morceau de fer alla la frapper quand Shaolan arriva avec Yué. Le jeune garçon protégea la magicienne.  
  
Shaolan : Dieu du vent !!.Sakura ça va ?  
  
Sakura : Oui ! Merci Shaolan !  
  
Léos : Je vois que tu as de nombreux protecteurs.Mais as-tu ne serais-ce qu'un peu de notion d'honneur ? Un combat à la loyale contre moi ne prouverait-il pas ton courage ?  
  
Sakura : .  
  
Shaolan (à Léos) : Va t'en ! Laisse Sakura tranquille !  
  
Sakura : Très bien j'accepte ton défi!  
  
Shaolan, Yué et Kérobéros : Quoi ?!  
  
Sakura : Je pense que je suis capable de me débrouiller ! Sinon je vous appellerai !  
  
Léos : Tu es brave jeune Sakura !.Alors attaque-moi !  
  
Sakura : Moi non plus je n'aime pas faire ce genre de choses mais.Carte de la Foudre !!  
  
Léos : Hein ?! Cette puissance qui dégage de cette carte.  
  
Surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque de la carte, Léos n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il fut foudroyer. Sakura serra son sceau dans sa main, l'être semblait avoir perdu ces forces. Shaolan tenta de s'approcher de son amie mais Yué mit sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir.  
  
Yué : Attends ! C'est le combat uniquement de Sakura !  
  
Shaolan : .  
  
Léos (essoufflé) : Cette puissance.est bien supérieure à la mienne !  
  
Alors il mit un genou à terre.  
  
Léos : Tu m'as vaincu, jeune fille ! Tu mérites bien ton titre de successeur de Clow ! Enfin.pour le moment !  
  
Sakura : Quoi ?!  
  
Léos : Il en viendra d'autres après moi ! Maître Séchan n'abandonnera pas si facilement !  
  
Yué : Séchan ?! Mais il n'est plus en vie ! Cela fait des années que.  
  
Léos : Je dois partir.  
  
Sakura : Hé mais attends !  
  
Shaolan : Il a filé !  
  
Voix derrière eux : Hum.Très intéressant !  
  
Kérobéros : Qui est-là ?  
  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et blonds se trouvait derrière eux. Elle portait un costume bleu foncé où était cousu un pentacle* et avait un bâton sur lequel était inscrit des symboles étranges. *étoile à cinq branches, symbole de sorcellerie.  
  
Sakura : (en aparté)Décidément. (à voix haute) Tu en veux contre moi toi aussi ?  
  
Fille inconnue : Sache que je me moque bien de ta personne !  
  
Sakura : (à voix basse) J'ai l'impression de la connaître celle-là !  
  
Kérobéros : Mais ce costume.C'est celui des sorcières de la Terre !  
  
Yué : Tu fais donc partie de l'Ordre Ségaria ! Je croyais que ces sorcières restaient neutres dans les affaires de magie qui ne les concernaient pas !  
  
Fille inconnue (avec un sourire railleur) : Ha ! Ne croyez-pas que je vais vous divulguer toutes nos petites affaires ! Si je suis là c'est uniquement pour observer.Vous avez senti ma présence, la prochaine fois je serai plus discrète ! Mais je voulais te dire une chose magicienne Sakura !  
  
Sakura : Ah ? Mais j'aimerai que, quand même, on m'explique.  
  
Fille inconnue : Ce n'est que le commencement ! Léos n'est pas le plus fort des serviteurs de Séchan ! J'ai hâte de voir le suivant, le spectacle risque d'être amusant !  
  
Shaolan : Amusant ?! Espèce de.  
  
Fille inconnue (à Sakura) : Dis à ton prince charmant de se calmer ! Sinon je crois bien que le sort que je lui réserve serait bien pire que celui d'être transformé en crapaud ! Je crois que je vais partir aussi ! Il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant !  
  
Shaolan : (en aparté) Elle m'énerve celle-là !!!  
  
Kérobéros (à la fille) : Hé attends ! Ça te dérangerait de nous expliquer cette histoire avec Séchan ?!  
  
Fille inconnue : Ce n'est pas mon rôle de vous donner des renseignements ! Si vous voulez éclairer votre lanterne cherchez les réponses vous-mêmes !  
  
La fille blonde fit tournoyer son bâton et disparut.  
  
Une voix au loin : Sakura ? Sakura ? Où tu es ?  
  
Sakura : C'est la voix de Papa !  
  
Shaolan : Vaudrait mieux y aller !  
  
Sakura : Je ne comprend rien à toutes ces histoires ! Mais je suis sûre que je trouverai les réponses bientôt.par moi-même !  
FICHE PERSONNAGES  
Léos  
  
Gardien de : Séchan  
  
Date de naissance : secret !  
  
Son symbole : Pluton (télékinésie)  
  
Couleur de sa peau : gris  
  
Couleur de ses cheveux : gris  
  
Origine : occident (latin)  
  
Plat préféré : ne mange pas  
  
Il aime : veiller sur ses « frères »  
  
Il déteste : la violence  
  
Apparence humaine : homme mûr  
  
De tous les serviteurs de Séchan, Léos est le plus serein. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et se contente de veiller sur les autres gardiens d'un ?il bienveillant. Bien qu'il n'aime pas combattre il affronte quand même Sakura par fidélité pour son maître. 


	3. Chapitre 3: Le farceur

Petit mot d'Arkel : Dans ce chap on en sait plus sur qui est qui ^^  
  
Episode 3 : Le farceur  
  
Léos : Maître Séchan ! Je suis désolé, j'ai échoué !  
  
Séchan : Ce n'est pas grave.J'ai peut-être sous-estimé le pouvoir de cette Sakura ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Rin est en route ! Espérons qu'il aura plus de chance !  
  
Léos : Seulement.  
  
Séchan : Seulement quoi ?  
  
Léos : Je crois qu'il y a autre chose que nous n'avions pas prévu ! J'ai ressenti la présence d'une sorcière de l'Ordre Ségaria !  
  
Séchan : Une sorcière de l'Ordre.Hum ! Je me demande ce que nous préparent ces femmes ! (en aparté) Une sorcière de la Terre.Cela me rappelle.  
  
Juann : Maître Séchan ?  
  
Séchan : Hein ? Euh.Il faudrait mieux attendre pour le moment!  
  
Le lendemain de l'attaque de Léos, avant de partir au lycée, Sakura avait eu le temps de poser des questions à Kéro à propos de Séchan.  
  
Sakura : Tu pourrais m'expliquer cette histoire avec ce Séchan ?  
  
Kéro : Depuis qu'il était apprenti sorcier Séchan était toujours en compétition avec Clow Read qui était un de ses aînés en magie ! Mon ancien maître était toujours meilleur que lui, Séchan était terriblement jaloux !  
  
Sakura : Mais c'était il y a des années ça !!  
  
Kéro : C'est ça qui est bizarre ! Ce sorcier devrait être mort depuis des années !  
  
Sakura : Et cette fille blonde ?  
  
Kéro : Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'Ordre Ségaria est composé uniquement de femmes, que ce sont des sorcières de la Terre.des sortes de gardiennes on peut dire ! Elles vivent dans un autre monde, de l'autre côté du miroir !  
  
Sakura : De l'autre côté du miroir ?!  
  
Kéro : Ouais ! En principe elles en sortent rarement ! Et normalement elles ne s'intéressent pas aux affaires de magie qui ne les concernent pas ! Pourtant je me demande bien ce que cette fille fait dans cette histoire !  
  
Sakura : Moui.Il y a des choses que je ne sais pas encore ?  
  
Kéro : Je ne crois pas que je t'ai caché quelque chose ! Je t'ai dit tout ce dont je me souvient.C'est bizarre parce que la tête de cette fille me dit quelque chose.  
  
Voix d'en bas : Sakura !!  
  
Sakura : Oui Papa ?  
  
Fujitaka : Un colis pour toi !  
  
Sakura : Ah ! J'arrive ! .A tout à l'heure Kéro !  
  
Kéro : Fais attention quand même aujourd'hui ! On sait jamais !  
  
Sakura : T'inquiète pas !  
  
La jeune fille descendit les escaliers, son père lui remit le paquet.  
  
Sakura : (en aparté) Tiens ?! Il vient d'Angleterre ! Ça ne peut pas être Eriol.Peut-être Mlle Mizuki ! Elle l'ouvrit, le colis contenait un livre et une petite lettre que la magicienne déplia. Sakura : Ah oui c'est bien Mlle Mizuki ! « Chère Sakura, les nouvelles à propos de Eriol ne sont pas très bonnes. En effet il n'y a aucune amélioration. Mais tu sais mieux que moi qu'il faut garder espoir. Je t'envoie ce livre qui, j'espère, te sera des plus utiles. Je t'envoie toute ma sympathie en espérant des jours meilleurs. Kaho Mizuki »  
  
Sakura jeta un coup d'?il sur le livre. Le titre était ''Les dieux de la Rome ancienne''. Elle l'ouvrit. Certains personnages mythologiques étaient entourés en feutre rouge.  
  
Sakura : Vénus, Mars, Pluton, Neptune, Uranus, Mercure, Jupiter.Pourquoi sont-ils entourés en rouge ? Quant au Dieu Saturne, le cercle au feutre est plus épais. « Saturne, dieu du temps.chassé de l'Olympe. » Ce qui est écrit à la fin est aussi souligné en rouge ! « certains noms des dieux romains ont donné leur nom à des astres comme les planètes de notre système solaire. » J'aimerai bien comprendre ce que Mlle Mizuki a voulu me faire comprendre avec ce livre.  
  
Fujitaka : Sakura ! Ce n'est pas bientôt l'heure du lycée ?  
  
Sakura : Ah oui oui !!.Je vais prendre ce livre avec moi !  
  
La jeune fille prit rapidement la direction de son lycée. Lorsqu'elle arriva en classe Tomoyo lui parla tout de suite.  
  
Tomoyo : Oh Sakura ! Shaolan m'a tout raconté à propos de hier! Tu vas bien dis-moi ?  
  
Sakura : Mais oui, ça va Tomoyo !  
  
Tomoyo : Si jamais un autre événement comme celui-là se passe je veux être au courant ! (les yeux pleins d'étoiles) Cela fait des mois que ma caméra attend une occasion pareille !!  
  
Sakura : (en aparté) Elle changera jamais !  
  
Shaolan : Il paraît qu'il va y avoir un nouvel élève aujourd'hui !  
  
Sakura : Ah chouette !  
  
Shaolan: Moi j'aime pas les nouveaux venus ! Je suis sûr que je ressentirais la même chose que pour cette fille aux cheveux jaunes !  
  
Sakura : Ben qu'est-ce t'as contre Penny ? Bon d'accord elle est un peu froide.  
  
Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation car le professeur principal était arrivé.  
  
Professeur : Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève !.Tu peux rentrer !  
  
Un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux entra dans la salle de classe et se plaça en face des élèves.  
  
Elèves : Hé t'a vu ! Il est mignon ! .C'est bizarre cette couleur de cheveux ! .Il vient d'où ?  
  
Professeur : Je vous présente Motomu Yoshikawa ! Il était dans un autre établissement à Sapporo et vient d'arriver à Tomoeda avec sa famille ! Comme ses parents se déplacent souvent il ne restera que quelques temps dans cette classe ! Je compte sur vous pour lui faire le meilleur accueil possible !  
  
Elèves : Oui Monsieur !  
  
Professeur : Il y a une place à côté de Li !  
  
Le garçon se dirigea vers son bureau. Lorsqu'il s'assit il lança un sourire railleur à Shaolan qui semblait méfiant. Penny, qui était à quelques mètres, jeta un rapide coup d'?il à Yoshikawa puis rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un air sérieux. Durant toute la journée le nouvel élève n'avait dit un mot et avait gardé son sourire espiègle. A la fin des cours Shaolan et Tomoyo s'assirent avec Sakura sur un banc pour examiner le livre qu'elle avait reçu.  
  
Shaolan : Moi non plus je ne comprends pas le rapport !  
  
Tomoyo : Mais ce livre doit sûrement te donner des informations importantes !  
  
Sakura : Oui mais lesquelles ?  
  
A ce moment-là Penny passa devant eux.  
  
Sakura : Tu rentres chez toi Penny ?  
  
Penny : Ben oui !.C'est quoi ce livre ? On étudie pas ça en cours !  
  
Sakura : Euh.Oui c'est un cadeau !  
  
Penny : « La mythologie romaine » .  
  
Sakura : Tu connais ?  
  
Penny : Moui.Y'a surtout un de ses dieux qui m'a marqué ! Mercure, qui aime jouer des tours.J'sais pas si tu trouveras ça amusant toi !  
  
Sakura : ?  
  
Penny (en s'en allant) : Désolée mais faut pas que je gaspille trop mon temps ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Shaolan (un peu irrité) : Parce que parler avec nous ça lui fait perdre son temps !!  
  
Sakura : Moi qui croyais qu'on commençait à bien s'entendre ! On dirait que je l'ennuie !  
  
Tomoyo (sourire) : Tu es vraiment gentille, Sakura ! Tu t'efforces d'être amie avec tout le monde !  
  
Sakura : Oui mais ça marche pas toujours !  
  
Voix au loin : Ohé Sakura !  
  
Tomoyo : C'est Chiharu et Naoko !  
  
Chiharu : Ah Sakura, Tomoyo ! On vous cherchait partout !  
  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Chiharu : Je voudrais vous inviter toutes les deux à passer la nuit chez moi demain soir !  
  
Naoko : On voudrait faire une soirée-pyjama !  
  
Tomoyo : Ah oui ce serait bien !!  
  
Chiharu : Lika viendrait aussi ! Ce serait cool de faire une petite soirée entre filles !.Euh désolée Shaolan!  
  
Naoko : On pourrait se raconter des histoires de fantômes !!  
  
Sakura (mal à l'aise) : Des histoires de quoi ?!!  
  
Pendant que la jeune magicienne commençait à s'affoler Shaolan regarda vers l'arbre derrière lui. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un les observait.  
  
« Je crois avoir trouver les points faibles de notre jeune adversaire ! Je vais être gentil avec elle demain en attendant le moment propice! Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser ! Hi !Hi ! »  
  
Le lendemain Sakura était partie un peu en retard de sa maison pour aller au lycée. Pendant qu'elle courait dans les couloirs, quelqu'un lui fit un croche-patte. Sakura : Aïe !  
  
Voix : Excuse-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé !  
  
Sakura: Yoshikawa !.Non je vais bien ! C'est pas grave !  
  
Motomu : Tu es Sakura Kinomoto c'est ça ?  
  
Sakura : Oui enchanté !  
  
Motomu : Faudrait mieux se dépêcher !  
  
Sakura : Oh oui ! Tu as raison !  
  
Les deux adolescents arrivèrent quand même avant le professeur de mathématiques. Celui-ci avait demandé aux élèves de faire un devoir à la maison. Sakura, bien qu'elle détestait les Maths, avait beaucoup travailler dessus.  
  
Tomoyo (soufflant à son amie): Sakura qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans ton sac ?  
  
Sakura : Mon devoir à la maison de Maths ! Il n'est pas là ! Pourtant je l'avais bien amené !  
  
Professeur de maths : Rendez-moi vos devoirs s'il vous plaît ! Je vous rappelle que c'était aujourd'hui le dernier délai !  
  
Sakura : Excusez-moi Monsieur ! Je crois avoir oublier chez moi mon devoir ! Mais je l'ai fait je vous assure !  
  
Professeur (en soupirant) : Mlle Kinomoto, je veux bien vous croire mais.Il faut que vous rendez votre copie demain, seulement vous perdrez quelques points !  
  
Sakura : Zut !  
  
Motomu regarda la magicienne et se mit à rire discrètement. Une fois les cours terminés, Sakura fut surprise de retrouver dans son sac son précieux devoir.  
  
Sakura : Mais c'est pas possible !! Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance !!  
  
Tomoyo : Allez fais pas cette tête ! Faut mieux ça plutôt que tu refasses ton devoir entièrement !  
  
Sakura : Moui t'as raison !.On se voit ce soir chez Chiharu !  
  
Tomoyo : Ok !  
  
Le soir, chez Chiharu, Sakura avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, même si elle était arrivée la dernière.  
  
Sakura : Désolée les filles, j'étais en retard !  
  
Chiharu : C'est pas grave ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous !  
  
Lika : Tomoyo nous montrait les jolies habits qu'elle a confectionnés elle- même !  
  
Tomoyo : Ils n'ont rien d'extraordinaires mais je dois avouer qu'ils iraient à merveille à Sakura !  
  
En disant ses mots, la jeune fille brune fit un clin d'?il discret à Sakura.  
  
Lika : Pourquoi tu n'essayerais une des tenues Sakura ?  
  
Sakura : Hé bien.je.  
  
Chiharu : Te fais pas prier Sakura ! Allez !  
  
Devant les supplications de ses amies la jeune magicienne ne put refuser. La tenue qu'elle se mit était jolie et originale, loin d'être désuète. Elle était composée d'une jupe bleue arrivant au genou légérèment recourbée et d'un haut violet avec des étoiles cousues dessus. Sakura portait des sandalettes à ses pieds.  
  
Naoko : Ouah Sakura ça te va très bien !  
  
« Ah les voilà ! Je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution ! Ha !Ha ! »  
  
Tomoyo : Bah c'était quoi ce bruit ?  
  
Naoko : C'est peut-être un fantôme !  
  
Sakura (affolée) : Quoi ?!.M.Mais non ! C'est le vent !  
  
Des objets commencèrent à remuer autour d'elle.  
  
Chiharu : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Naoko : Moi je dirais que ce sont des esprits qui essayent de rentrer en contact avec nous !  
  
Sakura : Naoko !!!! .C'est.C'est peut-être un tremblement de terre de rien du tout ! Si on parlait d'autre chose !  
  
Chiharu : Oui !! De toi et de Li !  
  
Sakura : Bah quoi ?!  
  
Chiharu : Vous vous entendez toujours très bien ?  
  
Sakura : Ben oui !  
  
Chiharu (en riant) : Moi qui pensait que Yamazaki changerait un peu en grandissant ! Tu parles !  
  
« Ah non ! Si ça commence à parler de garçons alors !!.Bon, on va rigoler un plus maintenant ! »  
  
Cette fois les objets qui les entouraient commencèrent à planer.  
  
Sakura : Waahh !!! Tomoyo y'a des fantômes !!!  
  
Tomoyo (à voix basse) : Tu crois pas que ce serait autre chose !!  
  
Du coup Sakura se calma un peu. Elle profita de la panique générale pour faire grandir sa clé et utilisa la carte du sommeil sur Lika, Chiharu et Naoko.  
  
Tomoyo : Essaye de te concentrer ! Tu ne ressens rien du tout ?  
  
Sakura : .Si ! On dirait qu'il y a une source de magie dehors !  
  
Les deux filles se rendirent dans le jardin devant la maison. Quelqu'un apparut.  
  
Sakura : Qui est-là ? Répondez !!  
  
Voix : Bonsoir !  
  
Sakura : Mais.Motomu Yoshikawa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Motomu : Tu as eu peur hein ?  
  
Sakura : Quoi ?!  
  
Motomu : Et le coup du devoir !! Je dois avouer que j'étais mort de rire !  
  
Sakura : Alors c'était toi qui.  
  
Motomu (riant aux éclats) : Hi !Hi! Et quand tu as cru, il y a quelques minutes, qu'il y avait des fantômes !!  
  
Sakura : Arrête de te moquer de moi !!! Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?  
  
Le garçon se tut alors mais garda son sourire railleur. Des ailes de chauve- souris poussèrent dans son dos et le recouvrirent. Il reprit sa vraie forme avec son teint et ses cheveux orangés.  
  
Sakura : Mais tu es.  
  
Rin : Mon nom est Rin et je suis un des protecteurs du seigneur Séchan ! Tu n'as pas de chance je crois que ma planète, Mercure, est plutôt proche en ce moment de la Terre !  
  
Sakura : (en aparté) Alors les serviteurs de Séchan tirent leur magie des autres astres du système solaire ! Comme Kéro tire celle du soleil, Yué de la Lune et moi de mon étoile ! « Mercure » cela me dit .Mais oui !! Ce qu'avait lu Penny sur mon livre ! Mercure est le nom d'une planète et d'un dieu romain !. Et qui aime jouer des tours .Je trouve pas ça drôle moi !!  
  
Rin : Bon on va passer aux choses sérieuses !  
  
De sa main, l'être fit jaillir une boule de feu que Sakura eût du mal à éviter. Mais il n'arrêta pas là et continua à la bombarder.  
  
Sakura : Wouah !!  
  
Rin : Tu veux pas finir en brochettes hein ? Alors tes cartes tu les donnes ?  
  
Sakura : Dans tes rêves !!  
  
Rin : Oooh ! Tu ne pourras pas dire que je te l'ai pas demandé gentiment !  
  
Celui-ci jeta une boule de feu beaucoup plus grosse que les autres. La magicienne réussit à ne pas la toucher en se baissant mais les flammes heurtèrent la maison de Chiharu.  
  
Sakura : La maison de Chiharu !!! Vite carte de l'eau éteins ce feu !!!  
  
Heureusement Sakura avait réagi à temps, le feu n'avait pas eu le temps d'endommager la maison.  
  
Sakura : Ouf !.(en se tournant vers Rin) Mais ça va pas non ?! C'est à moi que tu en veux !! Tu as failli faire du mal à mes amies qui étaient à l'intérieur de la maison !!  
  
Rin : Je.  
  
Sakura : Carte de l'Eau fonce sur lui !!  
  
Rin essaya de se protéger avec un mur de feu mais la carte réussit à passer.  
  
Rin : Hé !!! J'étouffe !!!  
  
Sakura annula sa magie et le serviteur de Séchan tomba par terre complètement trempé.  
  
Sakura : Alors ?!!  
  
Rin : C'était pas drôle !!!!  
  
Tomoyo : Hé Sakura ! J'ai tout filmé, tu as été sensas !!  
  
Rin essaya d'utiliser de nouveau ses pouvoirs mais seul de la vapeur sortait de ses doigts. Sakura, en voyant la tête que faisant Rin, éclata de rire.  
  
Sakura : Haha ! Tu as récolté ce que tu as semé !!  
  
Rin : Arrête !!! Je ris pas moi !!  
  
Le garçon s'éloigna en reculant mais il percuta quelque chose derrière lui. C'était la sorcière blonde.  
  
Fille inconnue : Je savais que ce serait amusant !  
  
Rin ne dit rien et s'éloigna en courant.  
  
Sakura (surprise) : Oh encore cette fille !!  
  
Fille inconnue : J'ai été très impressionnée mais il en faut plus pour me distraire ! Au revoir, ô grande magicienne !  
  
Sakura : Bah elle s'est moquée de moi là ?!  
  
Tomoyo : C'est pas grave Sakura ! Du moment que Chiharu et les autres vont bien !  
  
Sakura : Tu as raison !  
  
Quelques moments plus tard à la grotte souterraine.  
  
Rin : Aaaaaa..TCHOOUM !  
  
Juann : Alors tu as échoué Rin ?  
  
Arkal : Hihi ! Tu es tout trempé, c'est bien fait ! C'est bien fait !!  
  
Rin : Espèce de petite peste !  
  
Arkal (en lui tirant la langue) : Beuh !  
  
Maré : Je suis entouré de créatures immatures et arriérés !  
  
Le lendemain au lycée les filles étaient en train de discuter de la soirée d'hier.  
  
Lika : C'est bizarre ! Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte quand je me suis endormie !  
  
Naoko : Moi aussi !  
  
Chiharu : Pareil pour moi ! Et vous Tomoyo et Sakura ?  
  
Sakura : Euh.Et bien.  
  
Tomoyo : On devait être fatigué ! Il paraît que Yoshikawa ne vient plus ?  
  
Chiharu : Ouais ! Il n'est pas resté longtemps celui-là !  
  
A la fin des cours Sakura et Tomoyo racontèrent tout ce qui c'était passé la veille à Shaolan.  
  
Shaolan : J'étais sûr que ce type n'était pas net ! Mais ce n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs.  
  
En disant cela ils passèrent devant Penny qui était adossée à un arbre. Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard foudroyant mais la fille se contenta de regarder ailleurs avec un sourire narquois. Elle regarda le groupe s'éloigner puis marcha jusqu'à chez elle. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son appartement elle dénoua sa natte, laissant ses cheveux blonds libres, et enleva ses lunettes. Sur une des tables, on pouvait apercevoir des gobelets et des flacons. Penny se dirigea vers un grand miroir et l'effleura de la main. Une femme, habillée de vêtements solennels avec un pentacle cousu dessus, apparut dans la glace. La fille blonde mit un genou à terre.  
  
Penny : Je vous salue Dame Orléra !  
  
Dame Orléra : Moi aussi messager Blyton ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
  
Penny : Le magicienne Sakura a vaincu le deuxième gardien de Séchan !  
  
Dame Orléra : Notre Doyenne, Haetel, attend un rapport écrit le plus vite possible !  
  
Penny : Je lui enverrai !  
  
Dame Orléra : Bien ! Je vous avoue que le Conseil ainsi que notre vénérée Doyenne sont fiers de vous pour l'instant ! Bonne continuation dans votre mission !  
  
Penny : Merci Madame !  
  
La femme disparut et Penny se leva. Elle regarda un instant son propre reflet dans son miroir.  
  
Penny : Sorcière de l'ordre Ségaria, étudiante, observatrice. C'est beaucoup de rôles à jouer ! Je me demande ce que nous révèlera la suite du conflit !  
FICHES PERSONNAGES  
Rin  
  
Gardien de : Séchan  
  
Date de naissance : secret !  
  
Son symbole : Mercure (feu)  
  
Couleur de sa peau : orangée  
  
Couleur de ses cheveux : roux  
  
Origine : orient (japon)  
  
Plat préféré : ne mange pas  
  
Il aime : faire des farces  
  
Il déteste : rester tranquille  
  
Apparence humaine : l'étudiant Motomu Yoshikawa  
  
Rin est un vrai casse-cou ! Il adore jouer des tours aux humains mais aussi à ses compagnons (sauf à Maré et à Séchan, pas si bête !) Cependant ses taquineries lui retombent souvent dessus.  
  
Penny Blyton  
  
Date de naissance : 1 septembre (15 ans)  
  
Groupe sanguin : O  
  
Sa famille : parents morts, grand-mère  
  
Sa personnalité : froide et indifférente  
  
Ses hobbies : parler avec les animaux et faire des potions  
  
Matières préférées : la physique et chimie  
  
Matière détestée : aucune  
  
Club fréquenté : aucun  
  
Couleur préférée : le bleu  
  
Fleur préférée : le lilas  
  
Plat préféré : les radis au beurre  
  
Plats détestés : tout ce qui est avec de la viande  
  
Point fort culinaire : les soupes aux plantes  
  
Son rêve : secret !  
  
Penny est d'origine anglaise et est la camarade de classe de Sakura et des autres. Elle ne semble pas être douée pour les relations humaines. Sa présence au Japon a été commanditée par l'Ordre Ségaria, les sorcière de la Terre, dont elle est membre. Elle est la meilleure sorcière de sa catégorie (ordre 2), son rôle est d'observer le conflit Sakura/Séchan, doit toujours se montrer objective et écarter tous sentiments personnels. 


	4. Chapitre 4: Destins croisés

Petit mot d'Arkel : La suite !!! ^______^ On en apprends bcp plus sur ce mystérieux personnage qu'est Penny ! Gros merci à Francis pour sa review ^^  
  
Episode 4 : Destins croisés  
  
La mâtinée était ensoleillée et Sakura était contente de s'être levée tôt. Elle était de corvée au lycée et elle se dirigeait vers celui-ci. En chemin elle distingua Penny près d'une arbre proche de la route. Celle-ci tournait le dos à la magicienne et ne l'avait pas encore aperçue. L'anglaise tenait un moineau sur sa main.  
  
Penny (à l'oiseau) : Allons ! Ne bouge pas ! Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure ! .Voilà je t'ai mis un pansement. Tu vas guérir vite !  
  
Le moineau s'envola vers une branche. Penny le regarda partir en souriant. Sakura fut étonnée de voir cette expression douce sur le visage de sa camarade.  
  
Sakura : Bonjour Penny !  
  
La jeune fille blonde se retourna et elle semblait gênée d'avoir été vue dans cette situation.  
  
Penny : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Sakura : Je suis de corvée ! Toi aussi non ?  
  
Penny : Euh.oui !  
  
Sakura : On fait la route ensemble ?  
  
Penny : Ben. A condition que tu ne parles à personne de ce que tu viens de voir !  
  
Sakura : Ah ? Si tu veux !  
  
Les deux filles marchaient côte à côte mais Penny n'était pas très bavarde.  
  
Sakura : Dis-moi, tu es avec ta famille à Tomoéda ?  
  
Penny : Non.  
  
Sakura : Tu es toute seule ?!  
  
Penny : Moui.  
  
Sakura : Exactement comme Shaolan.Ce n'est pas difficile ?  
  
Penny : Of !  
  
Sakura : Tu sais, tout à l'heure je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose quand tu soignais cet oiseau !  
  
L'anglaise tourna la tête vers Sakura, un peu surprise.  
  
Sakura : Tu dois t'entendre mieux avec les animaux qu'avec les gens non ? Mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et j'aimerai beaucoup être amie avec toi !  
  
Penny : Tu es vraiment une fille bizarre Sakura Kinomoto !  
  
La fille dit ses mots avec un sourire mi-tendre mi-moqueur que Sakura ne sût comment comprendre.  
  
Sakura : Moi bizarre ?  
  
Penny : Ton c?ur est généreux mais tu vois le monde d'une manière si naïve ! Tu crois que chaque personne a un bon fond et qu'il est possible qu'on puisse tous s'entendre !  
  
Sakura : (en aparté) Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me baragouine ?! (à voix haute) C'est plutôt toi qui est bizarre ! Le monde n'est pas si hostile que ça ! Tu n'as donc jamais eux d'amis ?  
  
Penny : Hé bien .  
  
Sakura : En tous cas les gens d'Angleterre ne sont pas tous pareils !  
  
Penny : Pardon ?  
  
Sakura : Il y a quelques années j'ai connu un garçon qui venait d'Angleterre et il n'était pas aussi méfiant !  
  
Penny : (en aparté) Elle parle sûrement de la réincarnation de Clow Read ! (à voix haute) C'était quoi son nom ?  
  
Sakura : Eriol Hiiragisawa !  
  
Penny : Quoi ?!  
  
Lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom, Penny devint pâle.  
  
Sakura : Penny, tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
  
Penny : Non.Non ! Ça va ! (en aparté) Ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Et pourtant.Et puis après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?! Ce qu'il lui arrive. il doit l'avoir sûrement bien cherché !!  
  
Ce jour-là Séchan avait enfin décidé de sortir de sa grotte escorter de ses serviteurs. Les protecteurs du sorcier avaient pris une apparence humaine et, ainsi que leur maître, avaient mis des vêtements modernes. La découverte de la surface était attendue depuis longtemps et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent ils furent très surpris. Une fois leur stupeur passée ils eurent chacun une réaction différente. Yubar, satisfaite de sa forme d'emprunt, souriait détendue. Mais on secoua deux ou trois fois la manche de sa veste.  
  
Arkal : Yubar ? Yubar !  
  
Yubar: Oui?  
  
En voyant le regard suppliant de l'espiègle Arkal, Yubar comprit ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
Yubar : Mais ça fait la troisième fois que tu me demandes .  
  
Arkal (avec un grand sourire) : S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !  
  
Yubar : Tiens !  
  
Et elle fit apparaître un billet dans la main de son amie.  
  
Arkal : Merci ! Merci !  
  
Yubar : L'illusion ne durera pas très long .  
  
Arkal : Je sais ! Je sais !  
  
Et elle courut rapidement vers un marchand de glaces ambulant. Par trois fois, Arkal avait demandé à Yubar d'user de ses pouvoirs afin (maintenant qu'elle pouvait se nourrir) de s'empiffrer de toutes ces pâtisseries qu'elle semblait beaucoup apprécier. Léos observait ses allers et retours entre Yubar et les magasins en souriant. Rin s'amusait à trouer les sacs des gens sortant des supermarchés mais il eut la mauvaise idée de faire fondre la glace de Arkal, ce qui la mit dans une rage folle. Yubar soupira et fit apparaître quelques pièces pour que Rin en rachète une autre.  
  
Arkal : Et je veux de la chantilly dessus !  
  
Rin : Ouais ! Ouais ! (en aparté) Et si j'y mettais de la moutarde dessus à la place ?  
  
Juann, dans son coin, ne disait rien, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à ce qui l'entourait. Liu s'approcha de lui.  
  
Liu : Je crois que j'ai du succès auprès des humaines. La plupart qu'on croise se tourne à mon passage !  
  
Juann : Peut-être que de voir ta tête les amuse un peu !  
  
Offensé, Liu allait lui répondre mais les moqueries de Rin et de Arkal, qui ne se cachaient pas pour rire de lui, lui firent baissé la tête, résigné. Quant à Maré, il ne semblait pas être très content d'être sorti de la grotte (mais a t'il été déjà content de quelque chose ?) En effet il regrettait d'avoir quitter sa tunique bleue brodée d'un serpent marin pour se vêtir de ses habits modernes qu'ils trouvaient grotesques. Il n'aimait pas se mêler au monde de ces si ridicules humains. Séchan était devant les autres, l'air sérieux mais parfois rêveur. Au soleil, ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène avaient quelques reflets violets. Le monde avait tellement changé : ces maisons immenses et si hautes, ses nombreuses bibliothèques... Cette société où presque personne ne croyait en la magie parce qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin. Mais de toute façon, la vision des choses du sorcier était toujours la même : pour lui, les humains étaient toujours des êtres faibles, qui ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, n'ayant comme seul souci que celui de leur propre personne. Quelques minutes après leur passage, on entendit quelques marchands maugréer que leurs comptes ne correspondaient pas au contenu de leurs caisses.  
  
Pendant ce temps la classe de Sakura était en cours de sport. Les élèves faisaient un match de volley-ball .  
  
Sakura (à Tomoyo) : C'est cool que tu sois dans mon équipe !  
  
Tomoyo : Chiharu et Lika sont avec Naoko et Penny.  
  
Sakura : Façon c'est qu'un jeu !  
  
Tomoyo : Penny me semble ailleurs .C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça !  
  
Le jeu était entamé depuis une dizaine de minutes. La lutte était corsée entre les deux équipes. Comme l'avait remarqué Tomoyo, l'adolescente ne paraissait pas dans son assiette.  
  
Penny : (en aparté) Ça commence vraiment à m'énerver ! J'arrête pas de penser à.  
  
Quelqu'un à Penny : Attention !! Le ballon !!  
  
« C'était.là-bas autrefois . »  
  
*******  
  
Dans une des rues escarpées de Londres, un enfant courait sans regarder devant lui. Comme si il essayait désespérément d'oublier ou de fuir quelque chose. Ses cheveux courts et blonds, sous sa casquette, lui fouettaient le visage. Son pied heurta une pierre et il tomba au milieu d'une route. L'enfant entendit le klaxon d'un camion et crut que s'en était fini de lui mais il sentit qu'on le transportait et il perdit ses repères pendant quelques secondes. Quand il retrouva complètement ses esprits, il était près d'un arbre, loin de la route.  
  
Voix : Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Enfant : Hein ?  
  
Un jeune garçon à lunettes, apparemment du même âge que lui, dix ou douze ans, se trouvait près de lui. Les vêtements propres et les attitudes douces du garçon contrastaient avec l'apparence hirsute de l'autre enfant.  
  
Garçon (souriant) : Tu as l'air d'aller bien !  
  
Enfant (réagissant brusquement) : Mais qui t'es, toi ?! Et la route . le camion ?!  
  
Garçon : Heureusement que je t'ai poussé de là juste à temps ! Je suis Eriol Hiiragisawa.  
  
Enfant : Hiiragis . Quel nom bizarre !!  
  
Eriol : Traverser une route comme ça . C'est plutôt toi qui es un garçon bizarre !  
  
Enfant : Gar . Garçon ?!!  
  
Eriol : Ben pourquoi tu.  
  
Enfant (énervée) : Je suis une fille !!! Je m'appelle Penny et c'est un prénom de filleuh !!!  
  
Il est vrai que les cheveux courts et la casquette donnaient à la fillette une allure garçonne.  
  
Eriol : Oh je suis désolé !  
  
Penny : Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je te remercie de m'avoir « sauvée » de ce camion ?!  
  
Eriol : Du moment que tu vas bien c'est tout ce qui compte ! La prochaine fois, fais attention en traversant la route !  
  
Penny : Merci pour le petit cours de prévention routière !  
  
Eriol : Tu n'as pas pleuré récemment ? Tu as les yeux rouges !  
  
Penny : Non !! Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant !!  
  
Eriol (toujours calme) : D'accord !  
  
Penny fit quelques pas mais elle semblait ne pas connaître les rues.  
  
Penny : Mais, flûte, où est-ce qu'on est ici ?!  
  
Eriol : Tu n'es pas de ce quartier ?  
  
Penny : Mais !!! De quoi je mêle ?!  
  
Eriol : Bon . Très bien ! Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller !  
  
Penny : Hum . Euh ! Attends ! Je ne suis jamais venue ici !  
  
Eriol : Enfin raisonnable ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je connais bien Londres. Si tu me dis où tu habites je t'aiderai !  
  
Ce ne fut pas difficile pour Eriol de trouver l'endroit où habitait Penny puis ils se séparèrent Quelques temps après, Penny, seule dans un parc, était en train de jouer au ballon. Le vent fit envoler sa casquette. Eriol tomba dessus et quand il regarda l'étiquette il sembla surpris.  
  
Eriol : « Penny Blyton » . Blyton ! Ce nom .  
  
Penny : Encore toi ?!  
  
Les cheveux blonds de la fillette étaient à l'air libre et Eriol la regarda ainsi un bon moment ce qui la fit rougir un peu.  
  
Penny (gênée) : Qu'est qu'il y a ?!!  
  
Eriol (souriant) : Tu lui ressembles vraiment !  
  
Penny : Pardon ?! A qui ?  
  
Eriol : Rien.  
  
Penny : Oh ma casquette ! J'ai cru que j'allais jamais la retrouver !  
  
Le garçon la lui donna et la fillette la serra contre elle.  
  
Penny : J'y tiens beaucoup ! C'est mon père qui me l'avait offerte.  
  
Aussitôt ses yeux bleus clairs se mouillèrent de larmes.  
  
Penny : Mais pourquoi ça m'arrive encore ?!  
  
Eriol : Si tu veux en parler. et puis soyons amis !  
  
Penny : Euh . (en aparté) C'est étrange ! Ce garçon, je le connais à peine et pourtant son visage m'est familier !  
  
Assis sur les balançoires du parc, Penny raconta à Eriol son histoire  
  
Eriol : Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?  
  
Penny : Tu veux être ami avec moi ?! Tu es bien le seul. D'habitude j'inspire soit de la méfiance soit de la peur de la part des autres enfants ! J'ai l'impression d'être différente ! Ça n'a aucun rapport avec mon caractère ou une question de nationalité ! C'est plutôt une différence. de ''l'intérieur'' !  
  
Eriol : Tu n'en a jamais parlé à tes parents ?  
  
Penny : Mes parents sont morts il y a un an dans un accident d'avion. C'est à partir de là que mes problèmes ont vraiment commencé. Ma grand-mère essaye de s'occuper de moi comme elle le peut mais.Je me suis habituée à rester seule. (réagissant) Mais ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte tout ça ?! Si il y a une chose que je déteste c'est bien me plaindre !!  
  
Eriol (comme à lui-même) : Tu as beaucoup de caractère !  
  
Penny : C'est ce que me dit souvent ma grand-mère ! Et comme je suis seule la plupart du temps il n'y pas d'autres personnes pour me faire une remarque sur mon caractère ! Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je sois un peu plus .  
  
Eriol : Non ! Ne change pas. Il faut que tu restes toi-même quoique il arrive !  
  
Penny (souriant) : D'habitude les garçons de mon âge sont embêtants ! Toi tu es. quelqu'un de gentil!  
  
Eriol : Merci !  
  
La troisième fois que Penny revit Eriol celui-ci portait une valise à la main et était accompagné d'une jeune fille brune.  
  
Penny : Il y avait longtemps !. Tu t'en vas ?  
  
Eriol : Bonjour Penny ! Oui je pars au Japon pour une affaire importante !  
  
Penny : Le Japon ?! C'est pas la porte d'à côté ! (l'air triste) Tu restes là-bas longtemps ?  
  
Eriol : Je ne sais pas exactement ! Mais je pense revenir dès que ce sera fini !  
  
Penny : Ah .  
  
Eriol lui tendit la main avec un sourire un peu triste comme si il devinait ce qu'il allait se passer pour elle.  
  
Eriol : Au revoir Penny !  
  
Penny (en lui serrant la main) : Au revoir !  
  
La fillette resta un bon moment au même endroit en regardant s'éloigner Eriol.  
  
Penny : (en aparté) Et merci pour tout .  
  
*******  
  
Lorsque Penny reprit ses esprits, elle était sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle se leva et toucha l'arrière de sa tête ce qui lui fit mal. Ses lunettes, que l'infirmière avait dû lui enlever, étaient posées à côté d'elle. Les genoux entre ses bras, la jeune fille repensa au rêve qu'elle avait fait. Ce rêve qui lui avait fait souvenir avec exactitude sa rencontre avec Eriol Hiiragisawa. Plusieurs fois elle se demanda où étaient passés sa froideur et son calme qui, maintenant, avaient laissé place à une impression de malaise.  
  
Penny : Eriol est donc la réincarnation de Clow Read.Tellement de choses ont changé depuis !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, alors Penny remit précipitamment ses lunettes.  
  
Voix : J'ai entendu du bruit !  
  
Penny : Sakura ?  
  
C'était bien elle.  
  
Sakura (soulagée) : Ah tu as l'air d'aller bien !  
  
Penny : Tu.Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?  
  
Sakura : Evidemment ! Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? Quand le ballon t'a cognée tu as dû te faire mal en tombant ?  
  
Penny : Quel ballon ?  
  
Sakura : Ben le ballon de volley ! Tu ne l'as pas vu et tu t'es évanouie quand tu es tombée !  
  
Penny : Ah oui.  
  
Sakura : Je dois retourner en cours ! Toi, continue à te reposer !  
  
Penny : (en aparté) Cette Sakura est vraiment.Non ! Faut plus que je pense à elle ou à Eriol !! Seule ma mission importe à présent. 


	5. Chapitre 5: Passé et présent

Petit mot d'Arkel : J'ai écrit deux chapitres qui se suivent immédiatement « Passé et présent » est la 1ère partie mais la deuxième partie n'aura pas le même titre (mais oui c logique puisque ce titre n'a plus de rapport avec la deuxième partie lol ) Dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai éclairci un point que le manga et l'animé avaient laissé dans le brouillard : le père de Tomoyo !  
  
Pour finir je dirai que j'adore ce petit retour en arrière vraiment trop mimi ^^ (mais y'en aura d'autres encore plus mimis et hélas plus dramatiques)  
  
Episode 5 : Passé et présent (1ère partie)  
  
« Est-ce que je rêve encore ? .Cette maison ! Je la connais ! C'est celle de Clow Read !.Est-ce que je rêve du passé ? »  
  
*******  
  
Les pétales des fleurs de cerisiers tombaient en abondance dans l'allée. Dans ce rêve, Sakura vit un jeune homme marchait sur ce tapis de fleurs. Il se dirigeait vers la maison de Clow Read et frappa vigoureusement à la porte de celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une jeune fille bonde, en tenue de servante, qui tenait un balai et une pelle dans sa main. Le jeune homme rentra précipitamment, sans entendre les reproches violents de la servante. D'un pas décidé il s'avança dans le couloir et fit éruption dans le salon où était Clow Read. Le sorcier était seul, assis tranquillement dans son fauteuil.  
  
Jeune homme (criant presque) : Clow Read !!  
  
Clow Read : Séchan ? Quel bonne visite ! Du thé ?  
  
Séchan : Non je ne veux pas de thé !! Je suis venu pour te défier !  
  
Clow Read : Encore ?! Tu es vraiment très persévérant ! Tu ne te lasses pas à force ?  
  
Séchan : Je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement ! Je finirai bien par te battre ! Par obtenir tes cartes ! Et à être le plus grand sorcier sur cette terre !  
Clow Read : Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à devenir ce que tu me dis ?  
  
Séchan : Ce monde ! Il faut le changer ! Les « sans-magie » prennent vraiment trop d'importance ! Nous, les sorciers, sommes de moins en moins nombreux ! En étant au plus haut niveau en magie je serai bien capable de rendre sa place à la magie !  
  
Clow Read : Et tu crois que mes cartes et le fait de me battre t'y aideront ?  
  
Séchan : Absolument ! De plus, j'en ai assez de toi ! Lorsque j'étais apprenti sorcier, on te citait toujours en tant qu'exemple à suivre ! Je n'arrive vraiment plus à supporter ça ! Quand je pense que tu restes terré chez toi la plupart du temps ! Je ferais d'une pierre deux coups ! Les « sans-magies » sont des êtres cruels et idiots. Il est grand temps de faire quelque chose !  
  
Clow Read : Les « sans-magies » sont des êtres humains tout comme nous. Le monde tourne inévitablement et la magie, peut-être, est condamnée à disparaître, c'est ainsi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ce serait une mauvaise chose ?!  
  
Séchan (furieux) : Je sais très bien ce que j'affirme !!! Ne me prends pas pour.Aïe !! C'était la jeune servante, qui venait d'entrer, qui lui avait tapé sur la tête avec sa pelle.  
  
Servante (en colère) : Espèce de mal élevé !!! On n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça !!!  
  
Séchan : Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?!! Sans prendre à moi de cette manière !!  
  
Servante : Je m'en moque !! Maître Clow, voulez-vous que je mette cet intrus dehors ?  
  
Clow Read : Calme-toi, Elsa, tout va bien !  
  
Elsa : Comment pouvez-vous être aussi stoïque ?!  
  
Séchan : Laisse-moi te dire, Clow, que ta soubrette est fort colérique !! Et puis tu ne devrais pas utiliser les « sans-magies » pour te servir !  
  
Elsa : Moi colérique ?!  
  
Séchan : Hystérique même !  
  
Elsa : Quoi ?!!  
  
La jeune servante s'exprimait avait un léger accent qui laissait deviner qu'elle était anglaise.  
  
Clow Read : Je peux faire confiance à Elsa. C'est une ancienne sorcière de l'ordre Ségaria.  
  
Séchan (avec un sourire moqueur) : Ah bon ! « Ancienne » ?  
  
Clow Read : Elle avait trop de caractère pour.  
  
Elsa : Maître Clow !!!  
  
Soudain Kérobéros et Yué rentrèrent avec précipitation dans la pièce.  
  
Kérobéros : Maître Clow Read !  
  
Yué : Nous avons entendu des cris ! Que se passe t'il ?  
  
Séchan : Mais qui sont-ils ?  
  
Clow Read : Ce sont mes gardiens, que j'ai créés !  
  
Séchan : Quoi ?! Tu as créé des. Avec ta magie ?!!  
  
Elsa (à Séchan) : Ça vous en bouche un coin hein ?!  
  
Séchan (à Clow) : Grr ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu fasses .  
  
Elsa : Le blanc-bec est jaloux !  
  
Séchan : Si tu n'étais pas une femme je. (à Clow) Pour l'instant tu es le plus fort Clow ! Mais j'arriverai bien un jour à te surpasser !  
  
Et Séchan s'en alla les poings serrés sans se retourner et furieux.  
  
Elsa : Non mais quel culot !! La prochaine fois que je le verrai je le transformerai en âne !  
  
Clow Read : Tu peux toujours essayé !  
  
Elsa : Oublions cet imbécile ! Kérobéros, j'ai à te parler !  
  
Kérobéros : Hein ?  
  
Elsa : Alors comme ça, on piétine mon linge ?!  
  
Kérobéros : Qu' est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est moi ?  
  
Elsa : Il n'y a que toi pour laisser des traces pareilles avec tes grosses pattes !!  
  
Kérobéros : Ne me dis pas que ça te dérange ! Tu utilises la magie pour toutes les tâches ménagères ! Maître Clow ne se plaint pas mais je suis sûr que ta cuisine doit avoir un arrière- goût de poudre !!  
  
Elsa : Quand on ne fait jamais rien dans cette maison c'est facile de critiquer !! Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à demander à ton maître de créer des cartes qui pourraient faire le ménage et la cuisine à ma place !!  
  
Kérobéros : Et tu serais au chômage !  
  
Elsa : Tais-toi maintenant et viens m'aider à étendre les draps !  
  
Kérobéros : Mais je .  
  
Elsa : En route et on ne discute pas !  
  
Yué et son maître se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon.  
  
Yué : Maître, ce Séchan vous pose t'il des ennuis ?  
  
Clow Read : Non ! Me défier est la seule préoccupation qui le tire de sa solitude !  
  
Yué : Mais si un jour cela devient sérieux ?  
  
Clow Read : J'aviserai.  
  
Yué : J'ai parfois du mal à vous comprendre ! Je ne vois pas à quoi vous sert de garder cette ancienne sorcière .  
  
Clow Read : Je ne peux pas me permettre de chasser Elsa depuis son exil. Elle a beaucoup souffert tu sais ! Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier ?  
  
Yué : .  
  
Clow Read : Séchan et Elsa se ressemblent sur un point : ils sont tous les deux complètement imprévisibles, même pour moi ! C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas hostile envers eux !  
  
*******  
  
Voix : Sakura !!  
  
Sakura : Hm ?  
  
Voix : Debout !!!  
  
Sakura : Ké.Kéro ? (se levant brusquement) Aaah !!  
  
Kéro : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
  
Sakura : Bah.Je m'en souviens plus vraiment !  
  
Kéro : Hein ?!  
  
Sakura : Je me rappelle juste du début ! Les fleurs de cerisiers qui tombent et ce garçon qui arrive. Mais c'est tout !!  
  
Kéro : Ben ça nous fait une belle jambe !  
  
Sakura : Oh ça va Kéro !! Il faut souvent que je fasse un rêve plusieurs fois si je veux m'en souvenir !  
  
Kéro : Mouais !. Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard !!  
  
Sakura : Oui ! Oui !  
  
Une fois prête et nourrie à toute vitesse, la jeune magicienne se dirigea vers le lycée en courant. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement pour regarder vite fait une affiche.  
  
Sakura : Il va y avoir une fête foraine ce soir ! Chouette ! On pourrai y aller tous ensemble !!  
  
Arrivée dans sa classe elle vit d'abord Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo : Félicitations ! Tu es arrivée avec quelques minutes d'avance !  
  
Sakura : Heureusement que Kéro m'a réveillée à temps !.Ah Shaolan viens d'entrer !  
  
Shaolan (aux deux filles) : Bonjour !  
  
Sakura : Ben tu as l'air soucieux !  
  
Shaolan : C'est juste que je me demande ce que Séchan nous prépare encore !  
  
Sakura : Essaye de penser à autre chose ! Ce soir c'est la fête foraine. Ça vous dirait à tous les deux ?  
  
Shaolan : Pourquoi pas !  
  
Tomoyo : Je ne voudrais pas être de trop. Vous avez qu'à y aller tous les deux !  
  
Sakura : Mais non !! Tu viens avec nous ! Il n'y a pas de raison !!  
  
A son tour Penny entra dans la classe et passa devant nos amis sans rien dire.  
  
Sakura : Bonjour Penny ! Dis, tu vas à la fête foraine ce soir ?  
  
Penny : A la. Sûrement pas ! C'est bon pour les enfants !  
  
Sakura (soufflant à Tomoyo) : J'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore plus froide qu'avant !  
  
Shaolan : Laisse-tomber ! Et puis cette fille ne me plaît pas du tout !  
  
Les cours de cette journée semblèrent fort longs pour la jeune magicienne. Quand la dernière sonnerie se fit entendre tout le monde sortit. Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan franchirent ensemble la porte du lycée .  
  
FICHE PERSONNAGE :  
  
Elsa  
  
Date de naissance : 21 octobre (20 ans)  
  
Groupe sanguin : O  
  
Sa famille : inconnue (enfant abandonnée)  
  
Sa personnalité : Fort caractère  
  
Son métier : servante  
  
Ses hobbies : le jardinage et jouer aux cartes  
  
Couleur préférée : le bleu-vert  
  
Fleurs préférées : selon l'humeur  
  
Plat préféré : le gâteau aux chocolat  
  
Plats détestés : aucun  
  
Point fort culinaire : pas très douée en cuisine  
  
Aimerait bien : terrasser Séchan !  
  
Cette jeune sorcière a été expulsée de l'Ordre Ségaria à cause de son caractère indomptable. Elle fit connaissance, ultérieurement, de Clow Read en Angleterre. Par la suite elle sera à son service mais aussi une bonne amie et assistante en magie. 


	6. Chapitre 6: La fête foraine

Episode 6 : La fête foraine (2ème partie)  
  
.Les cours de cette journée semblèrent fort longs pour la jeune magicienne. Quand la dernière sonnerie se fit entendre tout le monde sortit. Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan franchirent ensemble la porte du lycée.  
  
Shaolan : Tiens, ça alors !  
  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Shaolan : Cette grande voiture garée là-bas ! On dirait bien qu'elle est américaine.Il est rare d'en voir par ici !  
  
Alors que tous les trois avaient les yeux braqués sur la voiture, un homme en sortit.  
  
Tomoyo : Oh ce n'est pas possible ?!  
  
Homme de la voiture : Tomoyo !!  
  
Tomoyo (en courant vers lui) : Papa !!  
  
Shaolan et Sakura (abasourdis) : Quoi ?!! « Papa » ?!!  
  
Les deux adolescents virent Tomoyo se jeter dans les bras de celui qui l'avait appelée. Le père de Tomoyo avait des cheveux bruns tout comme elle et portait des lunettes de soleil sur le front.  
  
Shaolan : Tu connaissais le père de Tomoyo ?  
  
Sakura : Non ! Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé !  
  
Tomoyo fit signe à ses amis de s'approcher d'eux.  
  
Tomoyo : Sakura, Shaolan, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon père, Toru Daidôji !  
  
Toru : Je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance des amis de ma fille !  
  
Sakura et Shaolan (en courbant la tête) : Nous de même Monsieur !  
  
Toru (en se tournant vers Tomoyo) : Le temps passe vraiment trop vite ! Tu es devenue une jeune fille ravissante !  
  
Tomoyo : Merci ! Tu es là pour combien de temps ?  
  
Toru : Of pas longtemps ! Je devais allé à Tokyo pour rencontrer un scénariste, alors je suis passé à Tomoéda pour te rendre visite !  
  
Tomoyo : Tu vas venir à la maison avec moi ?  
  
Toru : Je ne pense pas ma chérie ! Car je doute que ta mère veuille me voir !  
  
Tomoyo (attristée) : Oh.....Je vois...  
  
Sakura : Tomoyo, pour ce soir, si tu veux rester avec ton père.  
  
Toru : Pourquoi ? Vous deviez aller où ?  
  
Tomoyo : A la fête foraine.  
  
Toru : J'ai un rendez-vous à Tokyo dans quelques heures. Si tu veux je pourrai passer te chercher après cette fête !  
  
Tomoyo : D'accord !  
  
Toru : Je te dépose devant chez toi !  
  
Tomoyo : Oui ! (à Sakura et à Shaolan) A 18h30 devant le parc alors ?  
  
Sakura : C'est ça ! A ce soir !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard à la chambre de Sakura.  
  
Kéro : Sans rire ! Tu as vu le père de Tomoyo ?  
  
Sakura : Hé oui !  
  
Kéro : Ce soir vous allez à la fête foraine ?! Je peux venir ?  
  
Sakura : Bah...Euh...Kéro...  
  
Kéro : Je prendrai pas de place !!! (en aparté) Il y a toujours des bonnes choses à manger à ces fêtes !  
  
Sakura : D'accord mais faudra que tu restes discret !  
  
Kéro : Pas de problème !! Youpi à moi les sucres d'orge !!!!  
  
Sakura retrouva Tomoyo et Shaolan devant le parc à l'heure du rendez-vous.  
  
Kéro : Bon on y va ?!!  
  
Sakura : Oui oui ! C'est bon Kéro ! Reste bien dans mon sac !  
  
Kéro : J'ai compris !  
  
A un stand de tir Shaolan trouva son compte...  
  
Sakura : Toujours aussi doué pour le tir !  
  
Shaolan (en faisant un clin d'?il) : Je vais ruiner le marchand ! En attendant faites un tour toutes les deux pour voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant !  
  
Tomoyo : A tout de suite !  
  
Sakura : Regarde il y a un grand huit et une grande roue !  
  
Tomoyo : Faudra y aller !  
  
Kéro : Sakura ! Tu m'achètes une pomme d'amour ?  
  
Sakura : Attends un peu Kéro !...Hum Tomoyo ?  
  
Tomoyo : Oui !  
  
Sakura : Je voulais te demander...A propos de...  
  
Tomoyo : De Papa ! Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'en avoir parlé !  
  
Sakura : Oh non c'est pas ça !  
  
Tomoyo : Tu sais, mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais tout petite ! Ils ont tous les deux un emploi du temps très chargé. Mon père habite en ce moment aux Etats-Unis, il est réalisateur. C'est de lui que vient ma passion de la caméra !!  
  
Sakura : Ah d'accord !  
  
Tomoyo : Seulement il a rarement le temps de venir me voir !  
  
Kéro : Sakura !!! J'ai faim !!  
  
Sakura : C'est bon Kéro ! Je vais t'acheter quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
Kéro : Bah je sais pas trop ! Approche-toi de ce stand là !  
  
Il y avait tellement de choix que Kéro hésitait un peu à se décider.  
  
Kéro : Euh..Je veux ce sucre d'orge là !  
  
Sakura : Faut se dépêcher c'est le dernier !  
  
Mais une adolescente brune avec des couettes passa devant eux et parla au marchand.  
  
Fille brune : Je veux ce sucre d'orge Monsieur !  
  
Sakura : Mais..  
  
Kéro (à voix basse) : Quoi ?! Sakura, te laisse pas faire !!!  
  
Sakura (à la fille) : Excusez-moi mais nous étions avant vous ! Vous devez attendre votre tour !  
  
Fille brune : Vous aviez qu'à vous décider avant !  
  
Kéro : (en aparté) Quel manque de courtoisie !  
  
Marchand : Désolée Mademoiselle, mais cette personne se trouvait bien avant vous !  
  
Fille brune : Pardon ?! Je veux ce sucre d'orge et je l'aurai !  
  
Marchand : Hé mais...Espèce de voleuse !!  
  
Sakura : Ça alors ! Elle a pris la sucrerie et elle est partie en courant avec !  
  
Tomoyo : Cette fille était vraiment bizarre !  
  
Kéro : Snif ! Mon sucre d'orge !  
  
Shaolan : Ah vous êtes là ! J'ai mon sac plein ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
  
Sakura : Si on allait à la grande roue ?  
  
Tomoyo et Shaolan : D'accord !  
  
Il y avait une longue file d'attente mais nos amis y allèrent quand même.  
  
Sakura : Il n'y a de la place que pour deux personnes dans le compartiment !  
  
Tomoyo : C'est pas grave ! Tu n'as qu'à rester avec Shaolan et Kéro ! Moi j'irai dans celui à côté !  
  
Sakura : Mais ça ne te dérange pas ?  
  
Tomoyo : Mais non voyons !  
  
La grande roue allait partir. Comme elles l'avaient prévu Sakura était avec Shaolan et Tomoyo était seule dans un compartiment.  
  
Voix : Hé attendez-moi !  
  
Une personne entra précipitamment dans le compartiment de Tomoyo avant que le manège ne se mette en mouvement.  
  
Tomoyo : Oh mais tu es... La fille qui a volé le sucre d'orge tout à l'heure !  
  
Fille brune (essoufflée) : Oh zut !  
  
La grande roue commença à entamer un tour.  
  
Sakura : J'y crois pas ! Kéro s'est endormi dans mon sac !  
  
Shaolan : Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être flemmard !  
  
Sakura : C'est dommage que Tomoyo n'ait pas pu venir avec nous !... J'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur de se sentir de trop !  
  
Shaolan : Moi aussi j'ai ressenti ça ! Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on est...(en rougissant) Hum...  
  
Sakura : Pourtant elle est ma meilleur amie ! Jamais quoique ce soit ne changera ça !...Je ne voudrais pas que ça fasse la même histoire qu'avec ma mère et celle de Tomoyo !  
  
Shaolan : Je ne pense pas...Tu as des nouvelles de Eriol ?  
  
Sakura : Aucun changement, selon Mademoiselle Mizuki ! J'aimerai tant aidé Eriol !  
  
Mais la grande roue se mit à bouger anormalement puis à s'arrêter.  
  
Shaolan : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (en regardant par la vitre) On dirait qu'il y a un problème technique en bas !  
  
Sakura : Ça arrive parfois ! Ils vont arranger ça !  
  
Cependant dans le compartiment d'à côté.  
  
Tomoyo : Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre un peu !  
  
Fille brune : Ah ?...Hum...Dis, tu vas pas me dénoncer ?  
  
Tomoyo (souriant) : Pour un sucre d'orge il n'y a pas de quoi !  
  
Fille brune : C'est que c'est la première fois que je vais dans une fête foraine et que j'ai l'occasion de manger des sucreries !  
  
Tomoyo : Tes parents ne t'y ont jamais amené quand tu étais petite ?  
  
Fille brune : Mes...Mes parents ?! Oh mais je n'ai jamais eu de parents !  
  
Tomoyo : Tu es orpheline ? Je suis désolée !  
  
Fille brune (avec un rire gêné) : Euh. Disons que c'est assez compliqué ! Ha ! Ha !  
  
Tomoyo : Mais alors qui s'occupe de toi ?  
  
Fille brune : Hé bien..C'est mon maî...Je veux dire !!! Je suis très entourée !! On peut dire que j'ai pleins de '' frères et de s?urs '' et il y a une personne qui tienne le rôle de '' père '' !  
  
Tomoyo : Ça a l'air compliqué ton histoire !  
  
Fille brune (toujours avec ce rire gêné et bête) : Un peu oui !! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
  
Tomoyo : Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je suis Tomoyo Daidôji !  
  
Fille brune : Moi c'est Arkal !  
  
Tomoyo : C'est un nom original ! Tu n'es pas d'ici ?  
  
Arkal : Bah...Plus ou moins !  
  
Tomoyo : C'est dommage que ton père ne t'ai jamais amené ici quand tu étais plus jeune ! C'est tellement merveilleux à cet âge-là !  
  
Arkal (l'air triste) : Ce n'est pas trop son genre ! Il est très sévère !  
  
Tomoyo : Mes parents sont toujours très occupés mais ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour être avec moi ! Tous les parents aiment leurs enfants ! Même si ton père est sévère avec toi je suis sûre qu'il a quand même de l'affection pour toi !  
  
Arkal (en souriant) : J'espère que oui !  
  
Tomoyo : On repart ! On en aura bien profité comme ça !...J'ai été très heureuse de parler avec toi !  
  
Arkal : Moi aussi !  
  
Un fois sur la terre ferme, Tomoyo se faufila entre les gens pour retrouver Sakura et Shaolan.  
  
Tomoyo : Hé Sakura ! Shaolan !  
  
Arkal : (en aparté) Sakura ? C'est le même nom que...Maintenant que je me concentre je me rends compte que.  
  
Sakura : Ah Tomoyo ! Ça a été ?  
  
Tomoyo : Oui ! J'ai même discuté avec.Brr qu'il fait froid tout à coup !  
  
Shaolan : Regardez !! Le sol se gèle !  
  
Et quand ils relevèrent la tête tout, y compris les gens, était piégé dans la glace.  
  
Sakura (en secouant son sac) : Kéro ! Kéro ! Viens-voir ça !  
  
Kéro : Kôa ?!!...(sortant du sac à demi-réveillé) Il fait un froid de canard !  
  
Shaolan : Je paris que c'est un coup d'un sbire de Séchan !  
  
Voix : Maîtresse des cartes...  
  
Dans le brouillard soudain, une silhouette apparut devant eux. Tomoyo la reconnut tout de suite.  
  
Tomoyo : Arkal c'est bien toi ? C'est faux, tu ne peux pas être...  
  
Les ailes de dragon poussèrent dans le dos de la fille et elle prit son apparence réelle. Kéro fit de même.  
  
Arkal : Je suis Arkal-Uranus ! Désolée Daidôji mais je dois remplir la mission que m'a ordonné mon maître !.Magicienne Sakura !! Donne-moi tes cartes si tu veux pas finir en iceberg !!  
  
Sakura : Je te répondrai la même chose qu'aux autres gardiens de Séchan ! HORS DE QUESTION !!!  
  
Arkal (vexée) : Hé ne me parle pas comme ça !!!  
  
La gardienne de Séchan croisa ses bras alors puis tendit ses mains. Un bloc de glace tomba sur Sakura et ses amis qu'ils évitèrent de justesse.  
  
Sakura : Kéro ! Protège Tomoyo !... Libération !  
  
Shaolan et Sakura essayait de s'éloigner de Arkal qui n'arrêtait pas de leur lancer des masses de glace.  
  
Sakura : Carte du Feu aide-nous !  
  
Arkal : C'est inutile ! La température de la glace est beaucoup trop basse !  
  
Sakura : Oh la la ! Quelle carte utiliser maintenant ?  
  
Shaolan : Il faudrait arriver à s'approcher d'elle mais si tu ne trouves pas vite une solution on va finir écraser ou en statue de glace !  
  
Sakura : Je crois que j'ai une idée ! Carte du vol !  
  
Grâce à cette carte la magicienne put s'envoler dans les airs, Arkal avait du mal à envoyer ses sorts en hauteur.  
  
Sakura : Et maintenant carte de l'épée !  
  
Et elle descendit à toute vitesse, tranchant avec son épée les morceaux de glace qui pouvaient se présenter à elle. Sakura arriva triomphante devant Arkal qui, vidée de toutes ses forces, s'était agenouillée par terre.  
  
Sakura (en lui mettant son épée sur sa gorge) : Tu as perdu !  
  
Arkal (essoufflée) : C'est pas vrai !! Je peux pas perdre comme ça !!  
  
Puis elle agita ses bras dans tous les sens.  
  
Arkal : C'est pas juste !!! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres ?!! C'est pas juste !!!  
  
Tomoyo : Quel numéro !!  
  
Kérobéros : Tout commence à dégeler ! Vaudrait mieux partir !  
  
Sakura : Tu as raison Kéro ! Mais.Elle est partie !!!  
  
Un moment d'inattention avait suffi à Arkal pour filer. Tout rentra dans l'ordre et la fête foraine reprit son cour comme si rien ne s'était passé. Kéro, ayant repris sa forme d'emprunt, rentra dans le sac de Sakura et le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
Sakura : Hé ben quel soirée !  
  
Tomoyo : Et dire que j'ai parlé avec cette fille.Elle avait l'air d'avoir un bon fond !  
  
Shaolan : Les gardiens de Séchan seraient capables du pire pour pouvoir récupérer les cartes de Sakura ! Il faut faire attention !  
  
Tomoyo : Tu es sûr qu'ils sont si cruels que ça.Oh Papa ! Tu es là !  
  
Toru : Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?  
  
Tomoyo : Euh...Oui oui !!  
  
Toru : Je vous raccompagne aussi tous les deux ?  
  
Sakura : Oh c'est que.  
  
Toru : Non ! Non ! Ça ne me dérange pas !! (à Tomoyo) Comme promis, je vais de parler des tournages que j'ai fait à Miami !  
  
Tomoyo : Super !  
  
Kéro (chuchotant) : Je crois qu'on pourra se coltiner des termes techniques pendant tout le trajet.  
  
Sakura : Woé !  
  
FICHES PERSONNAGES :  
  
Arkal  
  
Gardienne de : Séchan  
  
Date de naissance : secret !  
  
Son symbole : Uranus (glace)  
  
Couleur de sa peau : bleu-ciel  
  
Couleur de ses cheveux : bleu  
  
Origine : occident (latin) et orient (japon)  
  
Plat préféré : ne mange pas mais sous sa forme humaine elle adore les choses sucrées  
  
Elle aime : jouer les gamines  
  
Elle déteste : s'ennuyer  
  
Apparence humaine : adolescente brune  
  
Le comportement de Arkal est comparable à celui d'une enfant avec ses colères et ses caprices. Elle semble, cependant, craindre Séchan comme s'il représentait une figure paternelle.  
  
Toru Daidôji  
  
Date de naissance : 14 Avril  
  
Groupe sanguin : A  
  
Sa famille : divorcé, sa fille  
  
Ses hobbies : le football américain et le cinéma  
  
Son métier : réalisateur  
  
Couleur préférée : le vert  
  
Fleurs préférées : les tournesols  
  
Plats préférés : les nouilles, le riz au curry  
  
Plat détesté : le namasu (radis et carottes râpés)  
  
Point fort culinaire : la cuisine française  
  
Ce qu'il aime : filmer ! 


	7. Chapitre 7: Confrontations

Petit mot d'Arkel : comme le titre l'indique ce chap parle de confrontations ^^ mais entre qui et qui ?! Je vous laisse mijoter ^^ Siouplaît !! + de updates T______T  
  
Episode 7 : Confrontations  
  
Séchan, assis sur une pierre, était adossé à la paroi d'une des galeries où il était seul. Il regardait rêveusement une flaque que formaient petit à petit les gouttes tombant d'une stalactite. Le sorcier n'entendit pas tout de suite que Arkal était entrée. Celle-ci avança à petits pas, se tordant nerveusement les doigts.  
  
Arkal : Euh...Maître Séchan !  
  
Il se leva précipitamment et racla sa gorge, gêné d'avoir été surpris pendant ses rêveries.  
  
Séchan : Alors comme ça s'est passé ?  
  
Arkal : Euh...Hum...Hé bien...  
  
Séchan : Hé bien quoi ?!...Tu n'as pas réussi ?!  
  
Arkal : Non !  
  
Séchan : C'est incroyable ! Je me demande si c'est bien moi qui t'ai créée !  
  
Arkal : Maître Séchan, j'ai essayé ! Je vous assure !  
  
Séchan : Il est impossible de m'occuper moi-même de cette Sakura ! Je dois préserver mes forces pour la suite de mon plan ! ...Je suis très déçu !  
  
Arkal : Je suis désolée !  
  
Et elle s'éloigna de la salle en courant et sanglota dans un coin. La gardienne sentit une main se poser sur sa tête.  
  
Arkal : Léos ?  
  
Léos : Notre maître est juste de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas t'en faire !  
  
Arkal : Pourquoi suis-je triste Léos ? Je ne suis pourtant un être humain !  
  
Léos : Celui qui nous a créés est un être humain bien qu'il ait tendance à l'oublier !  
  
Arkal (retrouvant le sourire) : Merci de m'avoir consolé ! Les autres sont où ?  
  
Léos : Par-là ! Mais je te conseille de faire attention ! Yubar et Juann se disputent pour savoir lequel des deux est le plus fort !  
  
Arkal : C'est vrai ?! (en courant ) Oh je veux voir ça !  
  
Léos : (en aparté) Je me demande parfois ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de la tête de notre maître.  
  
Dans une des chambres de l'hôpital, Eriol était couché sur un lit. Nakuru et Suppy se trouvaient à côté de lui. La figure pâle et fatiguée de l'adolescent se tourna brusquement vers la fenêtre ouverte.  
  
Eriol : Nakuru ! Spinel ! Vous pouvez me laisser seul une minute ?  
  
Nakuru : D'accord ! On va te laisser te reposer ! Dans mon sac Suppy !  
  
Spinel : Repose-toi bien !  
  
Quand ils furent sortis, Eriol se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre.  
  
Eriol : Tu comptes rester longtemps dehors ? Rentre !  
  
De l'extérieur, une personne entra par l'ouverture. C'était Penny en habit de sorcière.  
  
Eriol : Je savais bien que c'était toi !  
  
Penny : Ça faisait combien de temps que tu savais que j'étais là ?  
  
Eriol : Oh pas longtemps !.Tu as grandi !  
  
Penny : Toi aussi que je sache ! C'est normal !  
  
Eriol : Tu lui ressembles de plus à plus !  
  
Penny : Tu parles toujours par énigme !...(croisant les bras) Ne crois pas que je suis en Angleterre pour une simple visite de courtoisie !  
  
Eriol : Et c'est pour quoi alors ?  
  
Penny (boudant) : Je ne sais pas...  
  
Eriol : Je suis heureux que tu sois venue parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide !  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit.  
  
Eriol : Je me doute que l'on t'a ordonné de surveiller le conflit de Sakura et de Séchan ! Je voudrais que tu aides Sakura ! Quand j'ai su que Séchan avait lancé une malédiction contre Clow Read, j'ai tout fait pour que Sakura devienne la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes ! Mais je croyais que Séchan s'en prendrait seulement à moi. Ce n'est pas le cas, il faut l'aider parce que je ne peux pas le faire !  
  
Penny (sèchement) : Non Eriol !  
  
Le jeune garçon resta stupéfait.  
  
Penny : A l'heure actuelle je suis une sorcière de la Terre ! Il est hors de question que je trahisse l'Ordre Ségaria !  
  
Eriol : Mais pourquoi ? L'Ordre Ségaria se sert de toi comme d'une marionnette, tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?!  
  
Penny : Parce que ce qui m'arrive t'inquiète maintenant ?!  
  
Eriol : Quoi ?!  
  
Penny : Tu savais bien que j'allais rentrer à l'Ordre Ségaria et tu n'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher ! Mais tu n'étais pas là ! Où tu étais déjà ?! Ah oui au Japon !!  
  
Eriol : Il le fallait ! C'était pour Sakura !  
  
Penny : Il est trop tard maintenant ! Et je compte bien remplir ma mission jusqu'au bout !  
  
Eriol : Tu ne comprends donc pas ! La Doyenne et le conseil ont des projets beaucoup plus ambitieux que celui de. Penny : ...  
  
Eriol : Ne me dis pas qu'elles veulent s'approprier des pouvoirs de Séchan ?! Afin de retrouver leur grandeur passée ?!  
  
Penny : ...  
  
Eriol : Pourquoi tu obéis à leurs ordres ?  
  
Penny : Tu as raison je ne suis qu'une marionnette.Le destin m'a pris tous les êtres que j'aimais ! On m'a appris à enfouir mes sentiments ! Si les servir est le sacrifice pour ne plus souffrir, alors je suis d'accord !  
  
Eriol : Le destin ?!... Parmi les souvenirs de Clow, il y avait les paroles de cette personne : « Mon destin n'appartient à personne, je prends mes propres décisions et j'en assume les conséquences. Je ne laisserai personne décider de ma vie à ma place ! »  
  
Penny : Qui est l'imbécile qui a dit ça ?  
  
Eriol : Elle était la servante de Clow Read, elle se nommait Elsa. J'ai fait des recherches sur elle. Son nom de famille après son mariage est Blyton !  
  
Penny : Quoi ?!...C'est juste une coïncidence !  
  
Eriol : C'est impossible parce que, physiquement, tu es son portrait parfait !  
  
Penny : Cela faudrait dire qu'une de mes ancêtres était au service de Clow ! Qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
  
Eriol : La Doyenne ne t'avait pas dit qu'une aïeule à toi avait fait partie de l'Ordre Ségaria et que tes pouvoirs héritent des siens !  
  
Penny : Je...  
  
Eriol : Prends ton destin en main et quitte cet Ordre qui te manipule !  
  
Penny : Non ! (en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles) Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !!  
  
Eriol : Penny...  
  
Penny : Pas question que je renonce ! Il est trop tard !.Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller ! Je n'aiderai ni toi ni Sakura !  
  
La jeune fille lui tourna le dos et leva son bâton.  
  
Penny : Je retourne au Japon !...Fais comme bon te semble !  
  
Elle tapa sur le sol et disparut dans un léger coup de vent. Eriol posa la tête sur son oreiller en soupirant.  
  
Eriol : (en aparté) Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont pu lui faire pour qu'elle change autant ?!  
  
Cependant au lycée Seijô pendant la pose déjeuner...  
  
Sakura : C'est bizarre Penny n'est pas venue aujourd'hui !  
  
Tomoyo : Elle est peut-être malade !  
  
Sakura : Je demanderais son adresse pour qu'on aille la voir après les cours !  
  
Shaolan : Je te le déconseille ! Cette fille est bizarre !  
  
Sakura : Mais qui va lui apporter ses devoirs alors ?  
  
Shaolan : Bon...A condition que je vous accompagne !  
  
Tomoyo : C'est trop mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour Sakura !.Oh laissez- moi vous filmer !!  
  
Shaolan et Sakura (rouges comme des tomates) : Tomoyo ! Non ! C'est bon !!  
  
Tomoyo : Mais vous êtes vraiment trop adorables tous les deux ! Un couple comme ça je croyais qu'on en voyait que dans les mangas pour filles ! [note de l'auteur: dans les fanfics aussi ^^]  
  
Sakura (en riant bêtement) : Ah ! Ah !  
  
A la fin de l'après-midi les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le quartier de Tomoéda où était sensée habiter Penny.  
  
Sakura (regardant son papier) : Hum.Normalement elle habite dans cet immeuble !  
  
Tomoyo : Tu es sûre ? Il est bien lugubre !  
  
Shaolan : Quel étage ?  
  
Sakura : Le deuxième. Appartement n° 53.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent au deuxième.  
  
Sakura : Regardez c'est là ! « Penny Blyton »  
  
La jeune fille sonna à la porte. La tête de Penny passa par la porte entrebâillée.  
  
Penny : Qu'est qu'il y a ?  
  
Sakura : Euh... Bonjour Penny ! Comme on a vu que tu étais pas là aujourd'hui on a pensé que.  
  
Penny : Une raison personnelle m'a obligée à rester chez moi ! Ça te va comme ça ?!  
  
Sakura : En fait on est venu pour t'apporter les devoirs pour demain ! Tu seras là ?  
  
Penny (en prenant les devoirs) : Je pense que oui ! Au revoir !  
  
Et elle claqua la porte.  
  
Tomoyo : Hé ben !  
  
Shaolan : Quelle reconnaissance ! J'avoue que quand je suis arrivé à Tomoéda je n'étais pas très sympa mais elle, elle atteint un must ! Qu'est- ce tu en penses Sakura ?  
  
Sakura : Si on redescendait ? Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule !  
  
Penny resta juste derrière sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus rien. On l'avait convoquée et elle attendait que quelqu'un la prévienne. Le miroir se mit à briller et Dame Orléra y apparut.  
  
Dame Orléra : Messager Blyton ! Vous pouvez venir, la Doyenne vous attend !  
  
La jeune fille prit son bâton et aussitôt son uniforme de lycée se changea en celui de sorcière. Elle posa ses lunettes sur la table et s'avança vers le miroir. Elle l'effleura de la main et y passa à travers comme si c'était une chute d'eau. La Doyenne, Dame Haetel, était respectée et crainte de toutes les sorcières de l'Ordre Ségaria même si elle avait bien plus de 200 ans. Il faut dire que lorsqu'une sorcière atteint l'ordre 1 elle reste définitivement dans le monde du miroir et peut atteindre une espérance de vie plus élevée que celle des humains normaux. Quand Penny rentra dans le cabinet de Haetel elle sentit son sang se glaçer. La vieille femme, dont un grand pentacle était gravé sur ses habits, avait le regard austère et impressionnant. La Doyenne lui parla la première avec calme et sévérité.  
  
Haetel : Blyton, tu sais pourquoi tu es convoquée ?  
  
La jeune fille rougit légèrement, sachant bien ce qu'on lui reprochait.  
  
Penny : Je...J'ai commis une erreur ?  
  
Haetel : Non ! Une désobéissance !  
  
Penny : Doyenne...  
  
Haetel : Pourquoi être allée voir la réincarnation de Clow Read ?  
  
Penny : Je ne sais pas pourquoi...C'était quelque chose que je devais faire !  
  
Haetel : Les seuls devoirs que vous ayez c'est celle de servir notre cause !  
  
Penny, qui tenait la tête baissée jusque là, la releva soudainement.  
  
Penny : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit que j'avais une aïeule qui était une sorcière de l'Ordre Ségaria et qui plus est au service de Clow Read ?!  
  
Ces paroles vives, dont Penny fut la première surprise, prononcées tel un cri du c?ur ne plurent pas à la Doyenne. D'un mouvement de tête, son pouvoir fit tomber la jeune sorcière à quelques mètres plus loin.  
  
Haetel (toujours calmement et sévèrement) : Ne me parle pas comme cela ! Et je ne veux plus revoir ce regard de rébellion dans tes yeux !  
  
Penny : Je suis désolée Doyenne...  
  
Haetel : Peut-être que je devrais donner ta mission à quelqu'un d'autre !  
  
Penny : Oh non ! Non, je vous en prie !  
  
Haetel : Tu es la meilleure sorcière de l'ordre 2 et jusqu'ici tu ne m'avais jamais déçue. Je te laisse donc une seconde chance !  
  
Penny : Merci ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Haetel : Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne me reparles plus de Elsa. Cette fille aurait eu un magnifique avenir au sein de notre groupe mais elle était trop ...indisciplinée ! Le conseil de l'époque l'a chassée. J'ai appris par la suite qu'elle était devenue servante du magicien Clow Read, que nous nous apprécions pas du tout.. Son sang coule dans tes veines et tu es très proche d'elle physiquement. Tout ce qu'elle a vécu te semble familier. Les pouvoirs de la Terre que tu détiens héritent d'elle. Fais attention à ce patrimoine ! Ils peuvent causer ton ascension ou bien ta perte !  
  
Penny : Oui Doyenne !  
  
Haetel : Ne te laisse pas envahir par tes sentiments humains ! Je te l'ai répété des centaines de fois ! ...Quand à cette magicienne que tu côtoies et Eriol Hiiragisawa, ne sois jamais tentée de les aider ou de les apprécier !...Tu peux te retirer maintenant et surveille que notre plan se mette bien en route ! Les pouvoirs de Séchan, un fois perturbés par ceux de Sakura, seront une aubaine pour nous ! Alors la Terre ne souffrira plus des humains et notre Ordre sera de nouveau respecté comme autrefois.  
  
La jeune fille sortit laissant la vieille sorcière.  
  
Haetel : C'est incroyable comme elle peut ressembler à Elsa...On pourrait croire qu'elles sont s?urs jumelles ! Mais je ne laisserai pas Penny au monde humain. Ses pouvoirs sont beaucoup trop précieux. Cela faisait des années que je suivais l'évolution des Blyton mais pendant des années aucune fille n'est venue au monde dans cette famille jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Penny naisse. Personne ne nous la prendra désormais... 


	8. Chapitre 8: Sakura découvre la vérité!

Petit mot d'Arkel : Hé Hé ^____^ Mais que veut dire ce titre-là ?!  
  
Episode 8 : Sakura découvre la vérité !  
  
La nuit de ce samedi-là la chasseuse de cartes avait senti une force obscure. Tomoyo et Shaolan partirent avec elle et Kéro. La meilleure amie de Sakura avait fabriqué pour elle un costume : c'était un habit chinois ressemblant un peu à celui de Shaolan. De gros nuages vinrent couvrir le ciel et des éclairs grondèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc des pingouins.  
  
Sakura : Je crois que ça vient d'ici !  
  
Shaolan : Tu es sûre ?  
  
Voix : Mais oui ! Je suis bien là !  
  
Liu apparut alors devant eux.  
  
Liu : Permettez-moi de me présenter, jeune demoiselle ! (en se courbant devant Sakura) Je suis Liu, sous le signe de Jupiter et serviteur de Séchan ! Malheureusement nous allons devoir nous affronter ! C'est bien dommage parce que je vous trouve charmante !  
  
Sakura : ??  
  
Shaolan : Laisse-là tranquille, tête verte ?  
  
Liu : (en aparté) Tête verte ?! (se tournant vers Tomoyo) Oh mais ce que porte cette jolie personne c'est une caméra n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Tomoyo : C'est le tout nouveau modèle !  
  
Liu : Prenez mon bon profil surtout!  
  
Kérobéros : Hum ! Hum !  
  
Liu : Hein ?.......Euh oui ! Je vais donc vous affronter, vous battre et vous prendre vos cartes! C'est simple non ?  
  
Sakura : Z'êtes du genre prétentieux ?!  
  
Liu : Je préférais plutôt dire plutôt ambitieux ! Bon assez parler !  
  
Le serviteur de Séchan élargit alors ses ailes de dragons et le vent se mit soudainement à souffler violemment.  
  
Kérobéros : C'est pas un peu de vent qui me fera peur !  
  
Liu : J'aime pas les animaux !  
  
Et une énorme bourrasque jeta Kérobéros à quelques mètres.  
  
Sakura : Kéro ça va ?  
  
Kéro : Oui je crois !  
  
Shaolan (en brandissant son épée) : Je vais te montrer !  
  
Liu : Ni les gamins !  
  
Et de la même manière l'ami de Sakura fut projeté.  
  
Sakura : Oh non ! Shaolan !  
  
Shaolan : T'occupe pas de moi ! Il faut l'arrêter !  
  
Sakura : D'a...D'accord !...Carte du vent ! Affronte-le !  
  
Mais la force de la carte ne suffisait pas.  
  
Sakura : Apparemment toutes les cartes en rapport avec la tempête ne lui font rien !  
  
Liu : Maintenant donne-moi tes cartes !  
  
Sakura : Non !  
  
Des sortes de flèches passèrent à côté d'elle.  
  
Liu : Prends garde à toi ! Mes ''flèches '' renferment un poison très violent ! Je ne voudrais pas te blesser !  
  
Sakura : ...  
  
Liu : Très bien ! C'est toi qui l'aura voulu !  
  
Une nouvelle fois le gardien laissa ses armes.  
  
Sakura : Carte du bouclier !  
  
Les ''flèches '' rebondirent et partirent dans tous les sens. Malheureusement l'une d'entre elles se dirigea vers Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura : Tomoyo !!!  
  
Quelqu'un se plaça devant elle et la poussa.  
  
Sakura : Oh...La sorcière blonde !  
  
Penny (à Sakura) : Idiote ! Fais-attention ! T'es pas toute seule !  
  
Sakura : Euh ... Désolée.  
  
Penny (à Liu) : On s'attaque pas comme ça à une sorcière de l'Ordre Ségaria ! Je vais te montrer mes petits tours de magie !  
  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux et leva son bâton. Une éclatante lumière dégagea d'elle.  
  
Penny : O Terra, nuestra mater, anima vitae .  
  
Sakura : Mais c'est quoi ce langage ?!  
  
Kéro : C'est du latin ! Elle prononce une incantation !  
  
Un pentacle s'inscrivit sous ses pieds.  
  
Penny : Animae Terrae !!!  
  
Des racines émergèrent de sol et lièrent Liu.  
  
Sakura : Waah ! Elle est très forte !  
  
Penny : Reste pas planter comme ça ! Mon sort ne va pas le retenir longtemps ! Utilise la carte du Feu !  
  
Sakura : Euh oui ! Carte du Feu !  
  
Liu : Hé mais non ! Arrêtez je brûle !!  
  
Penny : C'était le sort qui a été souvent réservé aux miennes pendant le Moyen-Age !  
  
Liu : Très bien je m'en vais !!  
  
Quelques secondes après le gardien avait disparu.  
  
Shaolan : Il est parti !  
  
Penny : Pff ! Quel poule mouillée ! (ressentant une douleur au bras) Ouh.  
  
Sakura : Mais tu as été blessée par une flèche qui t'a effleurée.  
  
Penny : Ne me touche pas !!  
  
Sakura : Mais.  
  
Penny : Fiche-moi la paix !!!  
  
Faiblement la jeune sorcière réussit à faire tourbillonner son bâton et à disparaître.  
  
Kéro : Je me demande bien de quel côté est cette fille !  
  
Tomoyo : Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle m'a protégée ! Sakura (pensive) : Oui elle a sauvé mon amie et m'a aidé à combattre Liu ! (en aparté) Je ne sais pas qui tu es et ce que tu nous veux mais je te remercie sorcière de la Terre !  
  
Quelques heures plus tard Penny se soignait dans son appartement. Elle avait préparé un onguent fabriqué avec des plantes médicinales qu'elle appliqua sur son bras puis elle y entoura une bandelette. Tous ses efforts supplémentaires l'épuisèrent encore plus et elle n'eut pas la force d'aller jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'allongea sur un des tapis proches et ses yeux fixèrent le plafond.  
  
Penny : J'ai chaud...C'est sûrement le poison...Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'aider Sakura et Tomoyo ?! Il faut mieux que demain j'aille en cours sinon cette idiote va encore se mêler de mes affaires !...La tête me tourne...  
  
La jeune fille finit par s'endormir. Une figure fantomatique apparut alors et se pencha sur elle.  
  
Fantôme : Dors...Reprends des forces...Petite sorcière...Peut-être un jour tu seras capable de te réveiller complètement...  
  
Au repère de Séchan... Juann : Froussard ! Tu es nul !  
  
Liu : Arrête Juann ! J'allais tout de même pas me laisser brûler !  
  
Juann : Tu avais une chance inestimable ! Un grand combat .  
  
Yubar : Juann ! Tais-toi ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !  
  
Juann (en montrant Liu) : C'est vraiment une idée stupide de ''fouiller'' dans la tête de cet imbécile !  
  
Yubar : Juann !!!!  
  
Maré : C'est une idée de Maître Séchan, je te signale !  
  
Juann : Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Ne me regardez pas avec cette tête-là tous les deux ! Séchan n'est pas la voix de la raison ! Pourquoi ne pas s'attaquer à eux tous ensemble, ce serait la bataille du siècle !  
  
Maré : Tu sais très bien que, sans un bouclier protecteur, l'utilisation des pouvoirs, ne serait-ce que de deux d'entre nous, endommagerait la Terre.  
  
Juann : Hé alors ?! Où est le problème ?!  
  
Rin : Ce serait pas marrant de faire exploser la Terre !  
  
Yubar : De toute façon, nous savons tous que la seule chose qu'il y ait dans le crâne de Juann c'est son goût pour les combats ! Il ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir !  
  
Juann (énervé) : Tu devais pas te concentrer toi ?!!  
  
Yubar avait les mains autour de la tête de Liu.  
  
Yubar : Je crois que je les vois !  
  
Arkal : Maître Séchan venez voir !!!  
  
Aussitôt une image de Sakura apparut devant eux.  
  
Séchan : C'est donc elle !  
  
Yubar : C'est bizarre Liu ! Tu sembles ne t'être souvenu que des filles !  
  
Liu : Euh... C'est qu'elles étaient vraiment mignonnes !  
  
Yubar : (en aparté) Irrécupérable.  
  
Séchan : Yubar, peux-tu faire apparaître l'image de la sorcière de la Terre ? Liu est le seul à l'avoir bien vue !  
  
La gardienne obéit.  
  
Rin : Oui c'est bien elle ! Il faisait trop noir, quand je l'ai croisée, je ne me rappelais que de son costume !  
  
Liu : Et elle m'a vraiment fichu une belle raclée ! Je dois avouer que, non seulement elle est superbe, mais elle a du tempérament !  
  
Séchan : Mais...Ce visage...  
  
Arkal : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maître Séchan ?  
  
Séchan (mettant sa main sur son front) : (en aparté) Des souvenirs du passé m'envahissent ! Elsa... Est-ce que cette fille est là pour m'être mes projets à l'eau ? Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que l'Ordre Ségaria en veulent à ma personne !  
  
Arkal : Bah...Maître Séchan est parti bien soucieux !  
  
Juann (avec un sourire moqueur à Yubar) : Peut-être que cette sorcière lui a tapé dans l'?il, n'est-ce pas Yubar ?  
  
Yubar : Juann je n'avais jamais dit à quel point je te méprisais ? (en aparté)Cependant c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air troublé par cette fille ! ...Maître Séchan, pourquoi ?  
  
Le lundi matin, pendant toute la journée de cours, Penny faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas montrer sa fatigue. Quant à Sakura, elle fut surprise de trouver Yukito à la fin des cours.  
  
Sakura : Yukito ? Tu n'es pas à la fac ? Toya est avec toi ?  
  
Yukito : Non il n'a pas pu venir ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?  
  
Sakura : Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu restes longtemps ?  
  
Yukito : Of quelques heures seulement ! .Pourrais-tu m'attendre quelques minutes j'ai une faim de loup ! Je vais m'acheter quelque chose !  
  
Sakura : Tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre au parc !  
  
Yukito : Ok !  
  
Le garçon se dirigea alors vers une boulangerie. Lorsqu'il sortit avec un sac rempli à ras bord, sans faire exprès il heurta quelqu'un.  
  
Yukito : Pardon ! ...Mais...  
  
C'était Penny. Le choc lui avait fait perdre ses lunettes.  
  
Yukito : Elsa ?  
  
Penny : Flûte !  
  
Et elle prit les jambes à sou cou.  
  
Pendant ce temps Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo attendait Yukito dans le parc qui était désert. Kéro, qui avait tenu à rester avec sa maîtresse pendant cette journée, était là aussi.  
  
Sakura : Ben dis-donc il en met du temps !  
  
Tomoyo : Il a dû dévaliser une épicerie !  
  
Sakura : Ça m'étonnerait pas !  
  
Soudain ils entendirent des bruits de feuillages.  
  
Sakura : Yukito on est là !  
  
Voix : Lâche-moi !  
  
Yué apparut en tenant fermement Penny par le bras.  
  
Sakura : Yué ? Mais pourquoi tu tiens Penny ?  
  
Yué : Cette fille est la sorcière envoyée par l'Ordre Ségaria !  
  
Sakura : Quoi ?! Mais...  
  
Yué : Elle est aussi une descendante de Elsa, la femme qui était au service de Clow Read ! Sa ressemblance était évidente ! J'avais complètement oublié cette personne, sûrement que l'Ordre Ségaria y est pour quelque chose. Mais il faut croire que ses souvenirs oubliés ont ressurgi en Yukito ! J'ai tout de suite fait le lien quand il a vu !  
  
Kéro : Je me rappelle maintenant moi aussi ! (à Penny) Et c'est en jouant les superman que tu croyais nous rouler ?!!  
  
Sakura : Je ne peux pas croire que tu es.  
  
Yué : Sakura ! Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour que tu ne vois pas qui elle était vraiment ! Cependant...  
  
Penny : Aïe ! Tu me fais mal à bras !  
  
Yué : Cependant il semble que sa blessure l'ait affaiblie !  
  
Shaolan : Je savais que cette fille n'étais pas nette !  
  
Le visage de la chasseuse de cartes se remplit d'une grande tristesse.  
  
Sakura : Alors ton arrivée à Tomoéda et à mon lycée... Tout ça ce n'était que pour me surveiller ! Et moi qui essayait de toutes mes forces d'être amie avec toi !  
  
Penny : Je...  
  
Sakura : De toute façon tu te moques bien de moi ! Je suis sûre que tu n'as aucun remord de m'avoir menti et d'avoir été hypocrite !  
  
Tomoyo : Sakura...  
  
Sakura : Laisse-la partir Yué !  
  
Yué : Quoi ?!  
  
Shaolan : Mais Sakura, elle est une source d'informations très précieuses !  
  
Sakura : Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai une dette envers elle. Elle a sauvé Tomoyo !  
  
Yué obéit à la magicienne et laissa l'adolescente libre.  
  
Sakura : Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'Ordre Ségaria t'a envoyée mais tu as abusé de ma confiance!  
  
Penny resta un instant immobile devant une Sakura pleine de reproches envers elle puis elle s'éloigna.  
  
Tomoyo : Sakura, est-ce que ça va aller ?  
  
Sakura : ... 


	9. Chapitre 9: L'histoire de Elsa

Petit mot d'Arkel : Coucou ^^ J'ai oublié de mettre la fiche de Liu (je l'ai perdu), je l'a mettrai dans le prochain chapitre (pardon Liu !) Encore un retour dans le temps ! Et comme promis c'est mimi et c'est triste ! Alors Séchan mauvais ou pas mauvais ? (on sait qu'elle est son origine dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs) S'il vous plaît je veux pleins pleins de reviews T___T  
  
Episode 9 : L'histoire de Elsa  
  
Dans les couloirs sombres et froids de la résidence des sorcières de l'Ordre Ségaria, une jeune  
  
fille rousse courait. Elle poussa précipitamment une des portes.  
  
Fille rousse : Elsa !!  
  
Elsa : Ben ...Haetel qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Epuisée par sa course la jeune Haetel mit du temps à reprendre son souffle.  
  
Haetel : Alors le Conseil ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Elsa (avec un grand sourire) : J'ai été virée !  
  
Haetel : Quoi ?! Oh non !  
  
Elsa : Fais pas cette tête-là ! C'est pas grave !  
  
Haetel : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir alors ?  
  
Elsa : Façon cette vie-là n'était pas faite pour moi ! J'ai un trop mauvais caractère ! Je vais pouvoir retrouver cette vieille Angleterre !  
  
Haetel : Mais enfin Elsa ! Tu n'es pas un être humain normal ! Tu ne vas pas aller là-bas toute seule ?  
  
Elsa : C'est vrai que je n'ai que 15 ans ! Mais j'ai la chance de prendre enfin ma vie en main ! Jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans j'ai été élevée dans un orphelinat, ensuite on m'a amenée ici et maintenant je vais pouvoir faire comme bon me semble, c'est génial !  
  
Haetel : Tu fais des bagages ?  
  
Elsa : Oui, je pars tout de suite !  
  
Haetel : Elsa...  
  
Elsa : Allons Haetel, tu es ma meilleure amie ! On se reverra !  
  
Haetel : Je ne sais pas. J'ai...  
  
Elsa : Maintenant que je pars, tu vas être la meilleure sorcière de l'Ordre 2 !  
  
Haetel : Je ne serai jamais aussi forte que toi !  
  
Elsa : Je suis sûre que tu auras un brillant avenir ici ! Bon je dois y aller ! Bye Haetel !  
  
Haetel : (en aparté) Elsa tu pars bien confiante ! J'ai pourtant un mauvais pressentiment...Prends garde à toi !  
  
Deux mois plus tard dans la rue commerçante de Londres...  
  
Elsa : Pff...Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !! Et ces gâteaux ont l'air si bon ! Je vais demander à ce boulanger si il embauche !  
  
Boulanger : Dehors !! Pas besoin de filles ici ! Elsa : Bah...Misogyne !! (en aparté)Petit tour de magie ! Ces gâteaux auront un petit goût de sel !  
  
Voix : Gardes ! Gardes ! Elle est là ! La sorcière !  
  
Elsa : Oups !  
  
La jeune fille prit les jambes à son coup.  
  
Elsa : (en aparté) Je ne serais jamais tranquille ! Quelle idée j'ai eu d'utiliser mes pouvoirs en public l'autre fois ?! Mais c'est vrai que j'avais pas la choix ! (regardant derrière elle) Bigre ! Mais c'est qu'ils courent vite ! Si jamais les gardes m'attrapent je finirai ma vie en prison...J'en ai marreuh ! ...Tiens un carrosse ! ...Y'a l'air d'avoir personne !  
  
Discrètement elle s'y glissa sans que le cocher s'en aperçoive.  
  
Elsa : J'espère que personne ne va rentrer maintenant !  
  
A peine avait-elle dit cela que la porte du fiacre s'ouvrit et un homme entra.  
  
Elsa : J'ai rien dit !...Euh...Bonjour ! (riant bêtement) Ah ! Ah !.NE ME DENONCEZ PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!! J'ai jamais fait de mal à personne !! juste quelques plaisanteries ! Je veux pas finir en prison parce que j'ai usé de la magie !!!  
  
Le passager resta un instant stupéfait puis il sourit.  
  
Passager : En route cocher !!  
  
Elsa : Merci ! Merci ! Mais...Une minute !! Où est-ce qu'on va ??  
  
Passager : Il faut mieux pour toi de t'éloigner de Londres non ?  
  
Elsa (la main sur le front) : Dans quelle galère je me suis encore retrouvée ?!  
  
Passager : J'ai entendu un peu parler de toi ! Tu es une sorcière !  
  
Elsa : Hé oh minute ! Je suis une GENTILLE sorcière !!  
  
Passager (tout sourire) : De la Terre non ? Enfin de l'Ordre Ségaria si je ne me trompe pas ?  
  
Elsa : Mais !! Comment vous...  
  
Passager : Je sais beaucoup de choses parce que moi aussi je suis magicien ! Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Clow Read !  
  
Elsa : Enchantée, suis Elsa ! ...Quoi ?! CLOW READ ?!  
  
Clow Read : Oui !  
  
Elsa (éclatant de rire) : Ha! Ha ! Mais c'est pas possible !  
  
Clow Read : J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?  
  
Elsa : C'est impossible que vous soyez Clow Read ! Parce que dans les manuels que j'ai lus, quand j'étais dans l'Ordre, disaient que Clow Read était un méchant sorcier qui, la nuit, s'amusait à terrifier les gens et qu'il avait une grande barbe grise touchant le sol ! Un vieux pas bô quoi !  
  
Clow Read : Hé bien ! Je savais que l'Ordre Ségaria me détestait mais à ce point !  
  
Elsa : (en aparté)C'est bizarre ! Je sens que cet homme a une grande aura magique ! ...Ça m'étonnerait pas que l'Ordre Ségaria ait menti à son sujet ! Est-ce qu'il serait vraiment...  
  
Clow Read : Pour quelles raisons as-tu été chassée ?  
  
Elsa (l'air triste) : Je n'ai jamais accepté les mesures draconiennes de l'Ordre. Vivre dans cet endroit de manière si stricte et où l'on ne fait même pas attention à l'individu, ce n'est pas très drôle ! (reprenant un air déterminé) C'est pourquoi jamais je ne me suis jamais gênée pour dire au Conseil ce que je pensais !! Mais voilà, au bout d'un moment il en a eu assez et je me retrouve ici toute seule !  
  
Clow Read : Mais tu n'as pas de famille ?  
  
Elsa : Je ne sais même pas qui étaient mes parents et mon nom de famille ! Maintenant que je suis là je cherche du travail ! Mais avec mon mauvais caractère ça marche pas trop !  
  
Clow Read : Je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi alors !  
  
Elsa : Ha bon ?... (Quelques minutes plus tard) Quoi ?! ...Au Japon ?! Le fiacre continua sa course, vers l'ouest, droit vers le soleil couchant...  
  
Durant les 5 ans que passa Elsa au service de Clow Read, le jardin était magnifique. La jeune fille adorait s'en occuper. Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement, ponctués par les fréquentes « visites » de Séchan. Les deux jeunes gens entretenaient d'ailleurs des rapports très houleux malgré une certaine attirance inavouée. Une fois où Elsa était en train de tailler des arbustes, elle aperçut le sorcier qui regardait rêveusement les glycines.  
  
Elsa : Tiens ! Vous êtes là vous !  
  
Séchan : Euh...Hé bien...  
  
Elsa (riant) : Ah j'ai compris ! Maître Clow vous a encore fichu une raclée ?!  
  
Séchan (boudant) : Grr...  
  
Elsa : Vous regardiez les glycines tout à l'heure ! Vous aimez ?  
  
Séchan : C'est la première fois que je les voie !  
  
Elsa : C'est normal ! C'est moi qui les ai faites pousser !  
  
Séchan (sourire narquois) : Tu as encore des pouvoirs toi ?  
  
Elsa (fière) : Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais j'ai aidé un peu mon Maître pour fabriquer les cartes en rapport avec la Terre : la carte de l'arbre, celle de la terre et des fleurs évidemment ! ...Mais la magie n'a pas été le seul élément pour faire pousser ces glycines !  
  
Séchan : Ah oui ?  
  
Elsa : Il faut aussi leur donner beaucoup d'amour !  
  
Séchan : D'amour ?  
  
Elsa : Evidemment je peux comprendre qu'un homme, si susceptible et si sanguin tel que vous, ne comprenne pas ce que je viens de dire !  
  
Séchan : Pardon ?! Ma foi, tu es une vraie calamité !!  
  
Elsa : Plaît-il ?! ... (regardant ailleurs) Désolée mais vous me chercherez querelle la prochaine fois ! Maître Clow me fait signe par le fenêtre !  
  
Séchan : Comme tu es obéissante !  
  
Elsa (lui tirant la langue) : Imbécile de vénitien !! Au revoir Messire Séchan Vitteni!  
  
Séchan : Gasp !! (en aparté) Je suis peut-être né à Venise mais je suis pas un imbécile !  
  
Elsa rentra dans la maison et se dirigea vers le salon. Le magicien était resté devant la fenêtre.  
  
Elsa : Vous avez battu Séchan une fois de plus, Maître Clow ! Félicitations !... Et bien, vous en faites une tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Clow Read : J'ai à te parler ! J'ai convoqué aussi Kérobéros et Yué !  
  
Elsa : C'est si grave que ça ?  
  
Le magicien raconta alors à Elsa ce qu'il avait décidé. Elle resta un moment sans rien dire mais elle finit par réagir.  
  
Elsa : Mais...Pourquoi, Maître Clow, vous voulez mourir ?! Vous êtes un grand magicien !! Je comprends que le fait de voir le futur n'est pas une chose facile mais vous pourrez arriver à contrôler ce pouvoir !!  
  
Clow Read : Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour cela, hélas !  
  
Elsa : Cela a un rapport avec Séchan ?  
  
Clow Read : Non il n'y ait pour rien.  
  
Elsa : Mais enfin ! Ces histoires de destins...C'est n'importe quoi !! Mon destin n'appartient à personne, je prends mes propres décisions et j'en assume les conséquences. Je ne laisserai personne décider de ma vie à ma place !   
  
La jeune servante se cacha son visage dans ses mains et éclata alors en sanglots. Emu, le magicien lui mit la main sur l'épaule.  
  
Clow Read : Tu as raison. Et c'est en disparaissant de ce monde que je lutterai contre mon destin !  
  
Elsa : Maître, vous m'avez proposé votre aide il y a 5 ans en me faisant votre servante et en m'emmenant avec vous au Japon ! Et je n'ai même pas pu vous rendre service à mon tour.  
  
Clow Read : Ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai apprécié d'avoir une personne telle que toi à mes côtés, ainsi que Kérobéros et Yué !  
  
Elsa : Mais je...  
  
Clow Read : La mort n'est pas la fin...Peut-être que l'Angleterre te manque ! Si c'est le cas retournes-y, fais comme bon te semblera ! Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends et il faut que tu sois heureuse !  
  
Pendant ce temps Kérobéros et Yué longeaient le couloir pour se rendre aux appartements de leur maître.  
  
Kérobéros : Je me demande bien ce que Clow nous veut !  
  
Yué : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !  
  
Kérobéros : Mais c'est Elsa qui arrive !  
  
La jeune fille passa devant eux en courant s'en rien dire.  
  
Kérobéros : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
A la fin de cette journée Clow Read n'était plus. Ses deux gardiens étaient rentrés dans le livre en attente d'un nouveau maître. Le lendemain matin, Elsa avait fait sa valise et était sortie de la maison. Dans le jardin elle tomba nez à nez avec Séchan.  
  
Séchan : Hé bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec ta valise à la main ?  
  
La jeune fille ne répondait pas et regardait ailleurs avec un air triste.  
  
Séchan : Je comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Elsa : Clow Read est mort...  
  
Séchan : Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?! C'est impossible !! Il se cache, il a peur de moi c'est ça ? Je vais aller voir !  
  
Elsa (en lui agrippant le bras) : Non ! C'est inutile !  
  
Le sorcier se retourna et regarda Elsa. Un long moment s'était écoulé où ils étaient restés sans rien dire puis Séchan finit par comprendre.  
  
Séchan : M...Mais comment...il a pu me faire une chose pareille ?! Il.Il a fait ça pour fuir ?! Quel lâche ! ...Après tout je moque bien de ...  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna, les poings serrés, comme pour cacher sa peine. Elsa voulut s'approcher de lui.  
  
Séchan : Non !! Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'une femme !  
  
Elle ne l'écouta pas, elle s'avança vers lui et mit sa tête derrière son épaule.  
  
Elsa (pleurant presque) : Imbécile ! Idiot !  
  
Une minute s'écoula encore, puis Séchan tourna la tête. Elsa était toujours blottie derrière lui. Il se tourna et lui prit doucement la main. La perte de Clow Read leur avait fait comprendre les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Séchan : Tu as raison ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot...  
  
Elsa (en rougissant) : N...Non ! Excuse-moi !  
  
Séchan : J'ai fait une promesse il y a longtemps ! Je pense que Clow Read reviendra un jour...  
  
Elsa : Il reviendra ?! Mais c'est...  
  
Séchan : Et lorsqu'il réapparaîtra dans ce monde il faut que je sois présent.  
  
Elsa : Pourquoi ?! Je ne comprends pas !! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir l'affronter ?!  
  
Séchan (en la prenant dans ses bras) : Si j'avais le choix c'est auprès de toi que je serais resté ! Mais je tiendrai ma promesse, je suis désolé !  
  
Elsa : Je...  
  
Séchan : Retourne chez toi Elsa ! Oublie-moi et trouve-toi quelqu'un qui te conviendra mieux que moi !  
  
Le jeune sorcier laissa Elsa et recula puis il disparut dans un coup de vent.  
  
Elsa : Séchan !!! Non !!  
  
Mais elle comprit que c'était inutile d'appeler. Elle prit tristement sa valise qu'elle avait posée pendant que le vent parfumé par les glycines passait dans ses cheveux. 


	10. Chapitre 10: Réveils 1ère partie

Petit mot d'Arkel : lol là les deux parties auront le même titre (cherchez pas à comprendre !) Enfin, une petite scène tout mignonnette entre Sakura et Shaolan ! Et un flash-back assez marrant (un conseil surveillez bien les deux nouveaux personnages qu'y apparaissent) ^^) De quel côté va aller Penny ? La réponse en dessous...  
  
Episode 10 : Réveils (1ère partie)  
  
Kéro : Bon voyons voir ! Si je regarde bien ce livre ...Nous avons battu Pluton, Mercure, Uranus et Jupiter !! Il manque Vénus, Mars et Neptune ! Hé Sakura tu m'écoutes ?  
  
Sakura : Je m'habille ! Je vais boire quelque chose avec Shaolan ce soir ! Graa je ne sais pas quoi mettre !!  
  
Kéro : J'aime bien la jupe rouge là !  
  
Sakura : Bon ben je mets la bleue alors !  
  
Kéro : Ça t'amuse ?! Au lieu de passer ton temps à t'amuser tu devrais penser à ce qui t'attends avec Séchan !  
  
Sakura : J'ai déjà lu et relu le livre de Mlle Mizuki une douzaine de fois ! Vénus, déesse de la beauté, Mars celui de la guerre et Neptune celui de la Mer et des Océans ! Ça te va comme ça ?!  
  
Kéro : Bon j'ai compris ! Allez file ! T'as seulement ½ heure de retard !  
  
Sakura : Kouah ?! Woéééé !!!  
  
Kéro : (en aparté)Sakura a l'air soucieuse en ce moment ! Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec cette Penny !  
  
La jeune fille sortit de la maison et se dirigea en courant vers le café où lui avait donné rendez-vous Shaolan.  
  
Shaolan : Ah !  
  
Sakura (essoufflée) : Pfiou ! Désolée !  
  
Shaolan : C'est pas grave !  
  
Sakura : Tu m'as dit au téléphone que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose !  
  
Shaolan (rougissant) : Euh on rentre ?  
  
Sakura : D'accord !  
  
Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent à une table.  
  
Shaolan : Garçon ! Tu veux quoi Sakura ?  
  
Sakura : Of...Un jus de fruits !  
  
Shaolan (au serveur) : Deux cocktails sans alcool s'il vous plaît !  
  
Lorsque les verres arrivèrent Shaolan semblait préoccuper et gigoter un peu sur sa chaise. Quand à Sakura elle secouait sa paille rêveusement.  
  
Shaolan : Sakura ! Je sais que c'est pas trop le moment de parler de ça.Mais je voulais te demander...  
  
Sakura (en buvant une gorgée) : Hm ?  
  
Shaolan : Voilà ! Je voudrais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour.se fiancer !  
  
La jeune fille fut tellement surprise qu'elle fit tomber le contenu son verre sur Shaolan et faillit s'étouffer.  
  
Sakura : Keuf ! Keuf !. ..Pardon ?! Shaolan : (en aparté) Ma veste toute neuve !!! Ça m'apprendra ! (à voix haute) Je suis désolé !  
  
Sakura : Non c'est moi ! (en lui tendant son mouchoir) Ta veste est tâchée !  
  
Shaolan : C'est rien ! Apparemment c'était pas le moment de parler de ça ! Tu es préoccupée à cause de Penny, c'est ça ?  
  
Sakura : Woé !  
  
Shaolan : Parce que ce matin en cours.  
  
Flash-back :  
  
Tomoyo : Bonjour Sakura ! Tu es en avance aujourd'hui !  
  
Sakura (ailleurs) : Moui...  
  
Tomoyo : Bah ?  
  
A ce moment-là Penny entra dans la salle de cours. Mais contrairement aux autres jours, elle avait ses cheveux lâchés et ne portaient plus de lunettes (c'était inutile maintenant puisque Sakura savait son identité) Ce nouvel aspect surprit pas mal d'élèves de la classe, surtout les garçons apparemment, comme ceux-ci.  
  
Garçon : T'as vu ça, Hotoshi ?!  
  
Hotoshi : Oui Anan, c'est surprenant !  
  
Anan : Ce qu'elle est sexy maintenant !!  
  
Hotoshi (regard honteux) : Anan ...  
  
La jeune fille blonde regardait Sakura qui était à quelques mètres. Cette dernière la fixa rapidement elle aussi puis se tourna l'air vexé.  
  
Anan (à Penny) : Blyton, ça te dirait d'aller au ciné ce soir ?  
  
Penny : ...  
  
Bam !!!!  
  
Fin du flash-back   
  
Shaolan : Pauvre Anan ! Quel coup de poing Penny lui a mis !! Elle ne semblait pas très contente !  
  
Sakura : ...  
  
Shaolan : Tu sais...je comprenne que tu sois déçue !  
  
Sakura : Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me cache la vérité.Eriol .Mlle Mizuki .eux aussi ont fait ça ! Mais c'était pour mon bien contrairement à Penny ! (réagissant) OH ! QUOI !! MOI FIANCEE ?!! Wouah le rêve !!!  
  
Shaolan : (en aparté) Elle est venue toute joyeuse tout à coup !!  
  
Yubar se dirigeait vers la galerie où se trouvait son maître. Celui-ci l'avait convoquée, sûrement pour lui demander d'affronter Sakura. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Séchan, il rêvassait comme à son habitude. Yubar ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie. C'est ce qui faisait tout le charme de son maître, selon elle. Pourtant, en faisant plus attention, elle remarqua que l'expression du sorcier n'était pas exactement celle qu'elle avait déjà vue auparavant. Yubar n'était pas idiote et avait de l'intuition : Séchan pensait à une femme. La gardienne ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, jalouse. Comment ?! Est-ce que ses pensées seraient tournées vers cette petite sorcière blonde ?! Elle n'avait même pas le quart du charme et de la beauté de Yubar ! Est-ce qu'il lui préférait à elle ?!  
  
Yubar (fermement) : Maître !  
  
Séchan : Oh tu es là !  
  
Yubar : A quoi songiez-vous ?  
  
Séchan : Euh... à rien ! Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoquée ?  
  
Yubar : Oui.  
  
Séchan : Que t'arrive t'il ? Tu es bien maussade ! Tu ne te réjouis pas de la mission que je veux te confier ?  
  
Alors la gardienne leva ses yeux dorés sur son maître. La beauté de Yubar était presque irréelle, c'est pourquoi elle faisait en sorte de s'enlaidir un peu quand elle prenait forme humaine pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Pourtant son maître ne lui accordait jamais aucun regard énamouré.  
  
Yubar : Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous, mon Maître ! C'est juste que je suis inquiète de vous voir aussi soucieux en ce moment.  
  
Séchan : Ne crains rien ! Va maintenant ! J'ai beaucoup d'espoirs en toi et en tes pouvoirs !  
  
Yubar (en se courbant) : Bien, Maître !  
  
Le soir était en train de tomber. Shaolan raccompagnait Sakura chez elle. Devant la maison ils retrouvèrent Tomoyo et Kéro dans sa poche.  
  
Sakura : Tiens tu es là !  
  
Tomoyo : Oui, Kéro m'a appelé pour savoir si je t'avais vue ! Comme je l'ignorais je suis venue ici, ton père m'a ouvert avant de partir et m'a dit que tu allais bientôt arriver !  
  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kéro ?  
  
Kéro : J'ai senti une présence maléfique il y a quelques heures ! Et vous ?  
  
Shaolan : Non rien !  
  
Kéro : Vous étiez sûrement trop éloignés !  
  
Puis tout d'un coup ils se retournèrent.  
  
Sakura : Il se passe quelque chose dans le jardin !  
  
Kéro : La présence maléfique est là-bas !  
  
Sakura alluma la lumière dans la maison pour y voir dehors. On pria Tomoyo de faire attention et nos quatre amis s'avancèrent dans le jardin.  
  
Sakura : (en aparté) C'est étrange ! Cette douce odeur de miel...On dirait un parfum aux fleurs d'amandiers !  
  
Voix : Si vous me cherchez, je suis ici !  
  
Yubar apparut alors. Elle tenait ses bras croisés et ses longs cheveux roses flottaient dans le vent frais.  
  
Sakura : (en aparté) Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !  
  
Yubar : Mon nom est Yubar ! Et ma planète est ...  
  
Sakura : Vénus ! Yubar : Je vois que tu as un peu de cervelle mais tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Tout comme cette fille !  
  
La gardienne claqua des doigt et un cristal violet apparut. On pouvait seulement voir un visage inconscient.  
  
Shaolan : Mais c'est ...  
  
Sakura : Penny !! Elle est enfermée à l'intérieur de ce cristal !  
  
Yubar : Je ne savais pas que cette sorcière était si faible moralement ! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'entrer dans son esprit, elle s'est laissée tout de suite envahir par mon piège de cristal !  
  
Tout d'un coup tout devient noir autour de la magicienne. Elle chercha des yeux ses amis et les appela.  
  
Voix au loin : Sakura !!  
  
Sakura : La voix de Shaolan ! Je suis ici !  
  
Le jeune garçon finit par apparaître à la droite de Sakura mais un autre Shaolan arriva aussi à sa gauche.  
  
Sakura : Mais ...  
  
Shaolan de droite : Ça va Sakura ?  
  
Shaolan de gauche : Tu vas bien Sakura ?  
  
Sakura : Mais lequel est ...  
  
Shaolan de gauche : Sakura, c'est une illusion !  
  
Shaolan de droite : C'est lui l'illusion ! Ecoute-moi Sakura !  
  
Sakura : Je ...  
  
Shaolan de gauche : C'est moi le vrai Shaolan !  
  
Shaolan de droite : Ah oui ! Et où est-ce qu'étais Sakura tout à l'heure ?  
  
Shaolan de gauche : Avec moi à un café et cette tâche qu'il y a sur ma veste c'est parce que Sakura a renversé son verre sur moi !  
  
Shaolan de droite : Comment tu peux savoir ça ?! Ce n'est pas vrai Sakura ! S'il te plaît écou...  
  
Shaolan de gauche : Arrête de lui embrouiller l'esprit ! Dieu de la foudre !  
  
L'autre Shaolan prit de plein fouet l'attaque et fit de même. La jeune magicienne restait interdite.  
  
Sakura : (en aparté)Ils ont les mêmes pouvoirs ! Comment savoir lequel...L'un des deux est forcément une illusion créée par Yubar. Non ! N'abandonne pas Sakura ! Au fond de moi je sais qui est le vrai Shaolan !  
  
Alors elle brandit son bâton et utilisa la carte du vent contre le Shaolan de gauche.  
  
Shaolan de gauche : Mais comment ...  
  
L'image du garçon s'effaça et reprit la forme de Yubar.  
  
Shaolan : Sakura... Tu as réussi !  
  
Sakura : Je suis contente d'avoir fait le bon choix. (à Yubar) Tu m'as sous- estimée !  
  
Yubar : (en aparté) Elle est très forte ! Maître Séchan ...Non je n'abandonnerai pas !  
  
Le sol commença à se fendre autour des jeunes gens.  
  
Shaolan : Il faut fuir !  
  
Sakura : Non ! Ferme-les yeux Shaolan ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion !  
  
Puis elle se blottit contre lui.  
  
Sakura : Ensemble nous sommes plus forts que n'importe quoi !  
  
Yubar : (en aparté) Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?! Il va être tellement déçu ! Maître Séchan ...Vous avez gagné cette manche mais vous ne pourrez rien faire pour la petite sorcière ! Elle est enfermée dans le gouffre de sa mélancolie pour l'éternité !  
  
Shaolan : Ça alors ! Tout est redevenu normal !  
  
Tomoyo : Sakura !  
  
Kérobéros : Ah vous allez bien ! Tous les deux, vous aviez disparus !  
  
Sakura : Oh ...Mais on a battu Yubar ! Comment ça se fait que Penny soit encore enfermée dans ce cristal ?  
  
Shaolan : Je vais essayer quelque chose !  
  
Le jeune garçon frappa la pierre avec son épée mais cela ne fit rien.  
  
Kérobéros : Je crois que c'est inutile !  
  
Sakura : Yubar avait dit que Penny était faible moralement. Je sens qu'elle est prise dans les abîmes de sa tristesse ! Il faut que je l'aide ! Je vais utiliser la carte de l'illusion pour rentrer dans sa conscience !  
  
Shaolan : Je viens avec toi !  
  
Sakura : C'est dangereux !  
  
Shaolan : Tout à l'heure tu avais dit que, ensemble, nous sommes plus forts que tout ! Je t'accompagnerai donc !  
  
Kérobéros et Tomoyo : Et nous aussi !  
  
Sakura (souriant, reconnaissante) : Merci !...Carte de l'illusion !!  
  
Comme auparavant tout devint noir autour d'eux.  
  
Tomoyo : Sakura ! Ça ne va pas ?  
  
Sakura : Il fait si froid !  
  
Voix : Si froid ...  
  
Shaolan : C'est la voix de Penny !  
  
Voix de Penny : Tous partis...  
  
Alors des scènes de l'enfance de la jeune sorcière apparurent.  
  
Homme : Penny, comment c'est passé ton premier jour à la maternelle ?  
  
Petite Penny (en pleurant) : Papa !! Personne n'a voulu jouer avec moi ! Ils disent que je suis bizarre !  
  
Mère : C'est le premier jour c'est normal ! Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter !  
  
Voix de Penny : Et puis un jour ...  
  
Vieille dame : Penny ! Il faut que tu sois forte. Tes parents sont partis ! Ils ont eu un accident pendant leur voyage !  
  
Voix de Penny : Ils m'ont laissé ...  
  
Penny à 10 ans : Grand-mère ! Je suis rentrée ! Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?! Et qui est cette dame ?  
  
Grand-mère : Ne reste pas là ! Fuis !  
  
Femme : Tu es Penny n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Dame Orléra ! Tu vas venir avec moi !  
  
Penny : Mais pourquoi ? Non !! Je veux pas !! Grand-mère !!  
  
Sakura : L'ordre Ségaria a enlevé Penny à sa famille ! C'est affreux !  
  
Voix de Penny : Dame Haetel...  
  
Penny de 12 ans : Pourquoi vous me laissez pas partir ?! Je veux rentrer chez moi !  
  
Haetel : Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu n'es pas une enfant comme les autres ! J'ai appris par Dame Orléra que tu voulais couper tes cheveux ce matin !  
  
Penny : Ils sont beaucoup trop long ! Je ne les aime pas comme ça !  
  
Haetel : Une sorcière de l'Ordre Ségaria se doit d'être obéissante et féminine ! Tu as tellement souffert de ta ''différence '' ! Tu es chez toi ici. Si tu fais ce que nous disons, jamais plus tu ne devras endurer la peine d'être rejetée ou abandonnée !  
  
Voix de Penny : Alors j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit ! Je suis devenue la meilleure sorcière de ma catégorie ! Je n'éprouvais plus aucun sentiment ...Jusqu'à ce que ...  
  
Voix de Sakura : J'aimerait beaucoup qu'on soit amies !  
  
Sakura : Mais c'est moi !  
  
Voix de Penny : C'est peut-être mon destin... Tout le monde me laisse...Papa, Maman, Eriol, Grand-Mère, tous...  
  
Shaolan : Eriol ?  
  
Tomoyo : Pauvre Penny !  
  
Sakura : ...Penny ! Ecoute-moi ! Ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! ...Même si tu m'as menti, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être ton amie !  
  
Penny, enfant, se présenta devant elle.  
  
Penny enfant : C'est vrai ? Mais j'ai été tellement idiote !  
  
Sakura : Je croyais que tu n'avais aucune amitié pour moi !  
  
Penny enfant : Mais c'est faux ! Ta gentillesse avec moi m'a touchée plus profondément que je le croyais ! C'est pourquoi j'ai eu de la peine quand .  
  
Sakura : Non, tout ira mieux maintenant ! Tu n'es plus seule ! Réveille- toi ! Nos amis se retrouvèrent soudain dans le jardin.  
  
Tomoyo : On est revenus !  
  
Kérobéros : Regardez, le cristal se fend !  
  
Voix (à Penny) : C'est le moment...de laisser...se réveiller le vrai ''toi''... Affronte...les épreuves avec courage ...ma descendante !  
  
Le cristal éclata en mille morceaux. La jeune sorcière ouvrit les yeux un court moment puis tomba évanouie sur le sol.  
  
Sakura : Ouf ! Elle est saine et sauve !  
  
FICHES DES PERSONNAGES :  
  
Yubar  
  
Gardienne de : Séchan  
  
Date de naissance : secret !  
  
Son symbole : Vénus (illusion)  
  
Couleur de sa peau : rose  
  
Couleur de ses cheveux : rose  
  
Origine : occident (latin)  
  
Plat préféré : ne mange pas  
  
Elle aime : se maquiller et se coiffer  
  
Elle déteste : être rivalisée  
  
Apparence humaine : jeune femme  
  
Son symbole étant Vénus Yubar est très belle. Elle se dispute souvent avec Juann car leurs pouvoirs sont presque de forces égales. Elle est amoureuse de Séchan et veut éviter à tout prix de le décevoir.  
  
Liu  
  
Gardien de : Séchan  
  
Date de naissance : secret !  
  
Son symbole : Jupiter (tempête et flèches empoisonnées)  
  
Couleur de sa peau : vert  
  
Couleur de ses cheveux : vert foncé  
  
Origine : orient (japon)  
  
Plat préféré : ne mange pas  
  
Il aime : les filles !!  
  
Il déteste : les animaux et les gamins  
  
Apparence humaine : jeune homme  
  
Même si les autres gardiens se moquent souvent de lui, il était apprécié pour sa bonne humeur. Certes, il est un peu ridicule parfois... 


	11. Chapitre 11: Réveils 2ème partie

Petit mot d'Arkel : La suite !!! ^^  
  
Episode 11 : Réveils (2e partie)  
  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la défaite de Yubar et celle-ci n'était toujours pas rentrée. A la grotte Juann faisait les cent pas.  
  
Juann : Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle n'est pas arrivée ?  
  
Arkal (sourire malicieux) : Juann ! Tu t'inquiètes pour Yubar ?  
  
La couleur de la peau de Juann était naturellement rouge mais à la question de Arkal, ses joues le devinrent plus que d'habitude.  
  
Juann : Arkal, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
  
Léos : Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne soit pas là ! Il faut que quelqu'un parte à sa recherche !  
  
Séchan : Oui !  
  
Léos : Maître Séchan ?  
  
Séchan : Juann, retrouve-la ! Et si jamais tu trouves Sakura sur ta route, tu sais ce qu'il te restes à faire !  
  
Juann : C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris !  
  
Séchan : Cependant ...Si ce n'est pas nécessaire, ne sois pas brutal ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine !  
  
Juann : Une gamine...Et qui vous a tenu tête depuis pas mal de temps ! Le sorcier ne répondit point à la remarque désobligeante de son gardien mais il lui lança un regard furieux.  
  
Juann : Bon j'y vais !  
  
Quand Sakura se réveilla, Kéro, dans son tiroir, dormait toujours. Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche elle en avait profité pour faire la grasse mâtinée. Elle descendit les escaliers et trouva son père en bas.  
  
Fujitaka : Bonjour Sakura ! Bien dormie ? Je t'ai fait ton petit déjeuner !  
  
Sakura : Merci Papa ! Mais...Penny n'est pas là ?  
  
Fujitaka : Elle est dans le jardin ! J'ai ramené de nouvelles fleurs, ton amie a tenu absolument à les planter !  
  
Sakura : Ah...  
  
Fujitaka : Tu sais, je trouve que tu as une bonne idée de l'inviter à passer ce dimanche avec nous, elle ne semble pas avoir beaucoup le moral !  
  
Comme le père de Sakura l'avait dit, la jeune sorcière était accroupie dans le jardin. Elle s'occupait des plantes et cela la rassurait un peu. Depuis son affrontement avec Yubar, la jeune fille s'était rendue compte de ces erreurs. Sakura lui avait pardonné tout ce qui s'était passé mais Penny ressentait encore quelque remords, surtout à cause d'Eriol.  
  
Penny : (en aparté) Eriol...Ce que je lui ai dit.Je l'ai rejeté si méchamment alors qu'il me demandait de l'aide ! Il...Il avait raison depuis le début !! Mais pourquoi lui avoir dit de choses pareilles ?! Je ne suis qu'un monstre...Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose...  
  
Des larmes mouillèrent la terre dont elle recouvrait les plantes.  
  
Sakura : Penny ! Tu pleures ?  
  
Penny : Sakura ? (en s'essuyant les yeux) Non ! Je...  
  
Sakura : Allons ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Il ne faut pas pleurer !  
  
Penny : C'est ce que me disaient ces fleurs. « Ce n'est pas de tes larmes que tu dois nous arroser »  
  
Sakura : Tu parles vraiment aux plantes ?  
  
Penny : Oui... Sakura ! Il faudrait que tu saches quelque chose à propos de Eri...  
  
Driiiing !!  
  
Fujitaka : Sakura ! Tu peux répondre ?  
  
La magicienne prit le téléphone. C'était une voix de femme.  
  
Sakura : Mlle Mizuki ?... Oui... Quoi ?! Mais c'est terrible !. ..Et on ne peut rien faire ?... Oui, j'en informerai tout le monde ! Merci Mlle Mizuki !  
  
Sakura raccrocha l'air très attristé.  
  
Penny : Des mauvaises nouvelles ?  
  
Sakura : Un de mes amis...Eriol Hiiragisawa ! Il est tombé dans le coma !  
  
D'un coup Penny devint blanche comme un linge et éclata en sanglots.  
  
Penny : C'est ma faute !!!  
  
Sakura : Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!  
  
Tout le monde se connaissait dans ce quartier de Tomoéda mais personne n'avait déjà vu la jeune femme qui marchait sur le trottoir le regard baissé. Dans le léger brouillard, Yubar ne faisait pas attention au froid qui lui gelait les mains. Tout n'avait plus d'importance. Elle avait échoué. Séchan ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle n'osait plus retourner auprès de ses compagnons. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un banc. Il n'y avait personne. Elle n'essayait même plus de retenir ses larmes et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Mais elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle et leva la tête. C'était Juann. Il était sous forme humaine tout comme elle. Il semblait épuiser. L'avait-il cherchée depuis longtemps ?  
  
Yubar : Ju... ..ann ?  
  
Juann : Ah bé t'es là ?! Je t'ai cherchée toute la journée !! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, espèce d'imbécile ?!  
  
Yubar : Je ne veux pas rentrer ! Laisse-moi !  
  
Juann : Quoi ?! Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Regarde-moi ça, il fait froid à cette heure !  
  
Et il enleva son manteau qu'il mit sur les épaules de Yubar.  
  
Juann : Pff ! Il faut même que je te maternes ! T'es pas possible ! Allez, tu rentres !  
  
Yubar : Mais...  
  
Juann : Si tu crains quelque chose de ton maître adoré, c'est inutile ! Séchan t'en veux pas !  
  
La gardienne hocha la tête et sourit attendrie.  
  
Juann : Et pour cette Sakura ! T'en fais pas, j'en ferais de la bouillie ! Euh non ! Séchan veut pas ! Non, je lui prendrai ses cartes...  
  
Yubar (en l'embrassant sur la joue ) : Merci Juann d'être aussi gentil !  
  
Juann (en s'essuyant sa joue, tout rouge) : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Je suis un dur moi ! ...Mais pourquoi tu ris ?  
  
Yubar : Pour rien ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à l'inquiétude que j'ai pu vous causer à tous ! ...Je vais rentrer ! Et toi ? Juann : Moi, je reste à la surface ! Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour tout avec cette histoire !  
  
Penny avait tout avoué à Sakura. Cependant elle ne s'était pas fâchée et était bien décidée à faire quelque chose pour Eriol. Elle décida de réunir tout le monde. On se retrouva donc chez Shaolan, quelques heures après. Yukito devait arriver bientôt. Penny, de son côté, ne disait rien.  
  
Sakura : Ça va aller Penny ! On va trouver une solution !  
  
Penny : Ce qui est arrivé est entièrement ma faute ! Je n'avais même pas cherché à aider Eriol ! Sans compter que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait mais pour toi ! Il se sentait responsable !  
  
Shaolan : Sakura, Yukito est arrivé !  
  
Yukito : Bonjour ! Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure au téléphone qu'il fallait absolument que je viennes !  
  
Sakura (un peu gênée) : Yukito...Euh...  
  
Yukito : Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne te demande pas d'explications !  
  
L'étudiant laissa alors la place à Yué.  
  
Yué : Pourrait-on m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? (en montrant Penny) Et que fait cette fille ici ?  
  
Sakura : Yué, Penny n'est pas notre ennemie ! Je t'ai fait venir ici parce que Eriol est au plus mal et qu'il faut absolument trouver quelque chose pour lui venir en aide !  
  
Shaolan : Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Eriol se trouve à des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres du Japon !  
  
Penny : Ça peut s'arranger ! Je n'aurais qu'à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour transporter tout le monde en Angleterre !  
  
Tomoyo : Ce ne sera pas trop difficile et le fait que tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour nous aider ne va pas te nuire ?  
  
Penny : Tu parles de l'ordre Ségaria ? C'est vrai que vous transporter tous là-bas va me coûter beaucoup d'efforts mais.Tout ce qui peut m'arriver maintenant m'est complètement égal !  
  
Nakuru et Spinel n'avait pas quitté le chevet de leur maître depuis des heures. Soudain une lumière éclata au milieu de la chambre qui laissa place à Sakura et aux autres.  
  
Nakuru : Mais comment ?! Vous êtes tous là ?!  
  
Sakura : On ne pouvait pas rester tranquille sans avoir tenté quelque chose !  
  
Et la jeune fille tourna la tête vers Eriol. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient. Quant à Penny elle regardait ailleurs, c'était beaucoup trop dur.  
  
Spinel : La malédiction... Eriol n'est pas assez fort pour lutter !  
  
Sakura : Il ne faut pas abandonner ! N'oubliez pas notre devise « tout ira bien ! »  
  
Sakura réussit à donner un peu d'espoir à chacun.  
  
Sakura : Oui ! Séchan ne peut pas nous gagner... Parce que nous sommes ensemble .  
  
A peine elle avait dit ses mots, que le signe de l'étoile apparut au pied de Sakura. Les autres, qui se trouvaient autour Eriol, virent de même apparaître leur symbole : Penny, un pentacle, Kérobéros et Spinel le soleil, Yué et Ruby la lune, le yin et le yang pour Shaolan.  
  
Shaolan : Mais qu'est-ce que...  
  
Une sorte de vent se mit à souffler. Le corps de Eriol se mit à briller. Et tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Les paupières du jeune garçon s'ouvrirent petit à petit.  
  
Sakura : Oh !! Eriol... Il...  
  
Nakuru et Spinel (qui s'approchèrent de lui tout heureux) : Eriol !!! Ça va ?  
  
Eriol (en tournant doucement la tête) : Nakuru ? Spinel ?.Quoi Sakura ? Tu es là aussi !  
  
Shaolan : Il s'est réveillé mais comment est-ce possible ?  
  
Voix : C'est simple !  
  
Sakura : Mlle Mizuki !  
  
La jeune femme venait d'entrer dans la chambre.  
  
Kaho : Vous avez tous si fortement souhaité de sauver Eriol que vos pouvoirs se sont unis pour vaincre la malédiction ! C'est la force de l'amitié et rien de plus.  
  
Eriol : Je vous dois sans doute à tous la vie !  
  
Penny (en tombant au pied du lit, éclatant en sanglots) : Eriol je suis désolée !!! J'ai été si...cruelle !! Pardon ! Pardon !! Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir !!  
  
Le garçon s'assit et s'appuya sur son oreiller, souriant.  
  
Eriol : Que je t'en veuilles ?! Allons ! Tu es redevenue libre maintenant !  
  
Penny : Oui. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux !  
  
Eriol : Toi aussi, tu t'es réveillée !  
  
Penny : (en aparté)Me réveiller ?! Avant que je sois délivrée du sort de Yubar, j'ai entendu une voix à l'intérieur de moi... Elle me disait aussi que je pouvais me réveiller !! C'était comme si cette voix veillait sur moi ! ...Peu importe ! Eriol est sain et sauf c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important ! Il a l'air encore un peu fatigué mais il a gardé son sourire ! Ce si doux sourire... (en rougissant) Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!  
  
Nakuru : On s'est fait tellement de soucis pour toi, Eriol ! C'est la dernière fois que tu nous fais une peur pareille !  
  
Eriol : C'est promis !  
  
Une fois qu'ils s'étaient assurés que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, Sakura et les autres décidèrent de repartir. Penny récita une nouvelle formule et ils se retrouvèrent à leur point de départ : l'appartement de Shaolan.  
  
Sakura : Ouf ! Je me sens tellement rassurée !!.Shaolan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Shaolan : Ce miroir ! Pourquoi il se met à briller ?  
  
Dame Orléra apparut alors devant cette glace. Le visage de Penny s'aggrava.  
  
Dame Orléra : Messager Blyton ! Le Conseil a décidé de vous convoquer ! Vous allez passer en jugement pour désobéissances volontaires et trahisons !  
  
Sakura : Penny !  
  
Penny : Ne t'en fais pas ! (affichant un triste sourire) Je ne regrette pas mes actes !  
  
Et la jeune sorcière repartit avec Dame Orléra, laissant ses amis derrière elle.  
  
Sakura : Elle nous a aidé... en sachant qu'elle risquait des représailles ! 


	12. Chapitre 12: Une lutte acharnée

Petit mot d'Arkel : Shaolan a le beau rôle dans cet épisode ^^ Retour du fameux duo du chapitre 10 (qd j'ai commencé ce chapitre ils m'ont tellement plu que j'ai décidé de les faire réapparaître ds l'histoire) Au début de cet épisode, Sakura fait un rêve : petit indice, ce rêve aura rapport avec la fin de ma fan-fic ^^ Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Episode 12 : Une lutte acharnée  
  
« J'ai une drôle d'impression ! Oui je rêve encore.On ne dirait pas un événement passé...Quoi ?! Kéro, Shaolan, Yué, Penny, Tomoyo, Eriol .Ils sont tous ici! J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'appellent à l'aide... »  
  
Tomoyo : Sakura ! Fais attention !  
  
Shaolan : Eloigne-toi !  
  
Penny : Je crois que je ne peux rien faire.La Terre, sauve la Terre !!  
  
Kéro : On compte sur toi Sakura !  
  
Yué : Séchan est devenu fou...Seul toi peut nous sauver !  
  
« C'est inutile ! Je suis le plus puissant ! Ce monde va enfin changer ! »  
  
« Non !! Je ne laisserais personne leur faire du mal !!! »  
  
Kéro : Sakura ! Sakura ?  
  
Sakura : Quoi ?! Woé !!!  
  
Kéro : Encore en train de rêver !! Et comme d'habitude on n'a pas entendu le réveil !  
  
Sakura : Ké...Kéro ! Tu es bien là ?  
  
Kéro : Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Bien sûr que je suis là !  
  
Sakura (toute joyeuse) : Ahhhh Kéro !!!! J'ai eu tellement peur qu'ils vous soient arrivés quelque chose !!  
  
Kéro : Sa...Saku...ra !! Ne m'étreins pas comme ça !!! J'étouffe !!  
  
Sakura : Oh pardon mon petit Kéro !!  
  
Kéro : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?! T'as de la fièvre ?!  
  
Sakura : Non je vais bien ! T'inquiète pas !!  
  
Kéro : Dépêche-toi ! Tu vas être en retard !  
  
Sakura : Oui ! Oui !  
  
Kéro : Des nouvelles de Penny ?  
  
Sakura : Non ! Aucune depuis hier ! ... Je me fais tout de même du souci...  
  
Kéro : Hum ...  
  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elles vont lui faire ?  
  
Kéro : Je n'en sais rien...Je pense qu'elle sera exclue de leur communauté !...Bon, allez et l'école ?!  
  
Provisoirement Penny avait été enfermée dans une cellule en attendant son jugement. Elle était là depuis quelques heures quand une personne entra. C'était Dame Orléra. Son visage semblait furieux.  
  
Dame Orléra : Je sors du bureau de la Doyenne !. Je me demande ce qui a pu te passer par la tête ?!  
  
Penny (regardant ailleurs) : ...  
  
Dame Orléra : Quoi ?! Tu n'éprouves aucun remord pour ta trahison ?!  
  
Penny : Non. Aucun !  
  
Dame Orléra (en la giflant) : Espèce d'idiote !! Je viens de passer un très mauvais quart heure à cause tes bêtises !! Et c'est moi qui aie dû supporter la colère de Dame Haetel !!  
  
Le choc de la gifle avait fait tomber Penny sur le sol. Elle s'essuya la joue sans rien dire.  
  
Dame Orléra : On aurait pu te pardonner cette sympathie pour la gardienne de cartes mais le fait que tu as aidé la réincarnation de Clow Read. C'est inacceptable !!  
  
Penny : Au début je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous le détestiez autant. Je me contentais juste de me taire ! Mais maintenant je sais que l'Ordre Ségaria n'a jamais pu supporté l'idée que l'une de leurs meilleures éléments ait été à son service ! L'Ordre Ségaria a été créé par amour pour la Terre et pour les être vivants ainsi que pour les protéger ! Mais au fil du temps il n'en ait resté que des pensées de vengeances et de rancunes envers les ''sans-magies '' !  
  
Dame Orléra (avec un sourire mauvais) : Tu es bien effrontée de dire cela ! Exactement comme cette Elsa... A croire que tel parent tel descendant ! Je me demande si tu ne serais pas sa réincarnation !  
  
Penny : Quoi ?!  
  
Dame Orléra : Mais oui ! Peut-être qu'Elsa se serait réincarnée pour retrouver son grand amour !  
  
Penny : Son grand... Mais qui ?  
  
Dame Orléra : Séchan bien évidemment ! Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Ma pauvre fille, tu ne savais pas que celui-ci l'a laissée à la mort de Clow Read ! Elle s'est mariée par la suite avec un petit jardinier du nom de Blyton ! Je ne sais pas si elle a été très heureuse...  
  
Penny : Arrêtez !! Vous essayez de m'embrouiller l'esprit mais ça ne marche pas ! Je suis moi et je n'éprouve aucun sentiment envers Séchan, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu !!  
  
Dame Orléra : Qui sait...  
  
La dernier heure de cours venait de se terminer et Sakura était en train de ranger ses affaires.  
  
Sakura : Pff ! Je suis contente que ce soit enfin fini !  
  
Tomoyo : Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Anan ? Il a l'air tout triste !  
  
Shaolan : Je sais pas !  
  
En effet le jeune garçon était encore assis sur sa chaise, les bras sur le pupitre. Son meilleur ami, Hotoshi, était à côté de lui un peu agacé. Anan avait des cheveux bruns comme Otoshi mais il les avait un peu plus longs et attachés. Il faisait un peu voyou avec ses boucles d'oreilles contrairement à son ami, portant toujours des lunettes carrés, à l'aspect plus correct.  
  
Anan (en pleurant) : Hotoshi !!!  
  
Hotoshi : Quoi ?!  
  
Anan (en lui agrippant la veste et le secouant) : Penny n'est pas venue aujourd'hui !!!  
  
Hotoshi : Ah mais lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?! Non !! Ne te mouche pas dans ma veste !!! Tu arrêtes un peu de faire l'imbécile !! C'est toujours pareil à chaque fois !!  
  
Anan : Mais enfin Hotoshi !! Tu comprends pas !! Cette fille... Elle a quelque chose !!! Ces derniers temps elle a complètement changé !! Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait des cheveux superbes, des yeux superbes, des jambes superbes, une poitr...  
  
Hotoshi : Anan !! Je t'en supplie !! Tais-toi !! Quel obsédé tu fais ?!  
  
Anan : Ce n'est pas ma faute !! Je suis un garçon de 15 ans normal !! Ce n'est pas ma faute si y'a eu que des garçons vachement matures dans cette histoire !!  
  
Hotoshi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
  
Anan : Et je te signale que tu es dans le même cas que moi !! Tu m'avait pas dit que Naoko...  
  
Hotoshi (tout rouge, en lui mettant la main sur la bouche) : Ça va pas non ?! Tais-toi !! (chuchotant) Et je te signale que moi c'est sincère...  
  
Anan (en l'imitant) : Mais je te signale que moi aussi !  
  
Hotoshi : Mais oui ! Mais oui ! Je m'en vais !  
  
Anan : Hé !! Attend-moi !!  
  
Tomoyo (riant doucement) : Quel numéro !  
  
Shaolan : Anan est bizarre !  
  
Sakura : Je les connais de vue depuis longtemps mais je ne sais pas grand chose sur eux !  
  
Yamazaki (surgissant d'un coup) : Anan et Hotoshi sont inséparables depuis le collège !  
  
Sakura : Woé !! Tu m'as fait peur !!  
  
Yamazaki : Leurs caractères sont complètement opposés mais il faut croire qu'ils sont bons amis ! Au fait vous savez qu'on racontait qu'il y a longtemps au Japon deux amis.Aïe !  
  
Chiharu (lui tirant l'oreille) : Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu dévies du sujet ?! .Hotoshi est quelqu'un de calme et de sérieux...  
  
Naoko : Il m'a même passer des livres sur les phénomènes surnaturels !  
  
Sakura : Gloups ! (en aparté)Quelles lectures !  
  
Chiharu : ...Mais Anan !! Il a mauvaise réputation ! Il adore embêter les filles !  
  
Sakura : Mais il ne m'a jamais embêté moi !  
  
Chiharu (en souriant) : Evidemment ! Y'a Li ! ... Bah pour Anan, ne t'en fais pas ! Il paraît que pour certains c'est l'âge qui fait ça ! J'espère qu'un jour Yamasaki sera moins mythomane !  
  
Lika : On peut toujours rêvé ! Tu rentres directement chez toi Sakura ?  
  
Sakura : Oui, je suis épuisée !  
  
Chiharu : Ben à demain alors !  
  
Sakura : Oui !  
  
Comme d'habitude la jeune magicienne fit un bout de chemin avec Tomoyo et Shaolan.  
  
Tomoyo : Tu m'as l'air préoccupée ?  
  
Sakura : Oh c'est le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit qui m'embête ! C'était juste un cauchemar.  
  
Shaolan : Tiens ! Cette maison est enfin à louer !  
  
Sakura : Hé bien dis-donc ! Depuis le temps qu'on passe devant et qu'on l'a voit si délabrée ! Le propriétaire s'est enfin décidé à la vendre ! Celui qui va ...  
  
Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!  
  
Shaolan : Toi aussi tu...  
  
Sakura : Je ressens un pouvoir dans cette maison ! (en aparté) C'est bizarre, j'ai la chair de poule...  
  
Shaolan : Il faut aller voir !  
  
Tomoyo : Mais on risque de...  
  
Shaolan : Personne ne passe par ici à cette heure !  
  
Les trois adolescents enjambèrent la clôture, l'une des portes s'était effondrée.  
  
Sakura : Pff quelle poussière !!  
  
Voix : On raconte qu'il y a longtemps il y eut une grande bataille... Celle- ci s'était passée dans un pré où fut construite plus tard cette maison...  
  
Shaolan : Mais qu'est-ce que...  
  
Voix : On raconte aussi que les âmes des combattants rôdent encore ici ! Cela peut expliquer cette atmosphère de batailles que je ressens !  
  
Une silhouette s'avança vers eux. La lumière du soir qui s'échappait par la porte vint éclairer son visage. C'était Juann.  
  
Juann : Je suis le grand combattant Juann, le 6ème protecteur de Séchan ! Enfin. Ça m'embête un peu de dédier ma future victoire à cet imbécile de rêveur. En fait, non ! Ce n'est pas pour lui et cela me donne encore plus de force et de détermination !  
  
Alors le gardien dégaina son épée.  
  
Juann : Bon ! A qui je m'attaque d'abord ?  
  
Sakura : Future victoire... Encore un prétentieux ! Carte de l'épée !  
  
Juann : Oh je vois que tu as du matériel ! Mais tu crois me blesser avec ton couteau de cuisine ! Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi !  
  
Sakura : Tu vas voir ! Yaa !!  
  
Shaolan : Sakura attends !  
  
La magicienne se rua vers le gardien, les épées se cognèrent.  
  
Juann : Et c'est de cette manière que tu comptes me battre ! Tu m'as l'air agile mais ton « couteau de cuisine » est trop faible face à mon glaive !  
  
Sakura : (en aparté) Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je dois les protéger !  
  
Juann : Ah ! Ah ! Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien finalement pour une fille ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles ?!  
  
Sakura : Je ne tremble pas !!  
  
Juann : Frappe-moi alors au lieu de te défendre!! Tu as le c?ur trop tendre !! Si tu ne hais pas ton adversaire tu ne vaincras jamais !  
  
Sakura : Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela si ce n'est pas pour Séchan ?!  
  
Juann : Tu as profondément humiliée Yubar en la battant ! Moi je ne perdrai pas et je vengerai l'affront que tu lui as fait !  
  
A ce moment-là Juann frappa si fort sur l'épée de Sakura qu'elle tomba au sol.  
  
Tomoyo : Sakura est désarmée !  
  
La jeune magicienne fit quelques pas en arrière, le gardien la menaçant avec son glaive. Heureusement Shaolan s'interposa.  
  
Shaolan : Arrête !! Bats-toi contre moi plutôt !!  
  
Sakura : Shaolan !  
  
Ce fut le garçon qui prit le relais par la suite.  
  
Tomoyo : Sakura tu vas bien ?  
  
Sakura : Oui mais...  
  
Shaolan et Juann se battaient depuis longtemps. Cela semblait sans fin, aucun des deux n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Bien qu'épuisés et blessés tous les deux, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas.  
  
Sakura : S'il vous plaît arrêtez ! Ça ne finira jamais !  
  
Juann : (en aparté)Je ne me laissera pas battre !  
  
Shaolan : (en aparté) Je ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Sakura !  
  
Le garçon réunit ses dernières forces et cette fois Juann ne put éviter le coup. Il s'écroula par terre tout comme son épée. Shaolan avait gagné mais, à bout de souffle, il ne tint pas debout lui aussi. Les deux filles coururent vers lui.  
  
Sakura : Shaolan !! Parle-moi !!  
  
Shaolan : Ça. Ça va !  
  
Juann : N...Non ! Pourquoi ?!  
  
Des bruits de pas derrière eux les interpellèrent. C'était Yubar et elle accourut vers le gardien.  
  
Yubar : Juann ! Tu es blessé ! Tu aurai dû arrêter le combat plus tôt !  
  
Juann : Pardon... J'ai perdu ! Je voulais...  
  
Yubar : Ne parle pas ! Garde tes forces ! Je vais te renvoyer « chez nous » !  
  
La gardienne et Sakura se regardèrent un court moment, surprises de se voir dans une situation similaire. Puis Yubar souleva un peu son compagnon et disparut.  
  
Tomoyo : Shaolan a l'air d'aller mal ! Il faut l'amener chez un médecin !  
  
Shaolan : Mais... Non ! On va se poser des question ! Je vais très bien !  
  
Sakura : Non c'est faux ! Il faut qu'on te soigne !  
  
Voix familière : Sakura a raison ! Tu as besoin de soins ! Et pour la discrétion ne t'inquiète pas ! Je me charge de tout !  
  
Sakura : Penny ! Tu es de retour ?  
  
FICHE PERSONNAGE :  
  
Juann  
  
Gardienne de : Séchan  
  
Date de naissance : secret !  
  
Son symbole : Mars (épée)  
  
Couleur de sa peau : rouge  
  
Couleur de ses cheveux : rouge  
  
Origine : orient (japon)  
  
Plat préféré : ne mange pas  
  
Il aime : la baston  
  
Il déteste : qu'on lui donne des ordres  
  
Apparence humaine : jeune homme  
  
Juann est d'un tempérament impulsif, parle toujours franchement et est un très bon combattant. Il est un peu jaloux de son maître à cause de Yubar d'où son attitude assez irrespectueuse envers lui, mais il n'osera pas l'avouer si facilement. 


	13. Chapitre 13: Saphir

Petit mot d'Arkel : Un chapitre 13 né sous le signe de la romance ^____^ Un petit résumé pour se remettre les idées en place et un nouveau personnage mystérieux ! Il faut que je vous avoue une énorme (si énorme ke ça Oo ?!) erreur que j'ai commise dans ce chapitre : en effet je dis qu'Eriol est retourné dans l'ancienne maison de Clow Read.HORS. dans le film 2 de Sakura ça commence par la destruction de cette fameuse maison pour construire un parc d'attraction ! Alors on va dire que Eriol a déménagé dans une maison où y'a les livres et tout ce qui appartenait à Clow auparavant Ok ? ^^ ;  
  
Résumé de l'épisode 12 : Sakura est inquiète : elle a fait un rêve où elle voyait ses amis en danger. Penny est jugée pour trahison par l'Ordre Ségaria. La maîtresse des cartes est finalement confrontée au 6ème gardien de Séchan, Juann. Mais c'est Shaolan qui l'aidera et qui vaincra Juann au bout d'efforts pénibles. Quelques minutes après Penny réapparaît...  
  
Episode 13 : Saphir  
  
Penny venait juste de finir de soigner Shaolan à l'aide de plantes médicinales. Sakura frappa à la porte.  
  
Sakura : Je peux entrer ?  
  
Penny : Oui, j'ai fini !  
  
La jeune fille entra précipitamment dans la pièce et s'agrippa au cou du garçon.  
  
Sakura : Shaolan ! Tu vas bien dis ?  
  
Shaolan (souriant) : Mais bien sûr !  
  
Penny : Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ! Les blessures n'étaient que superficielles, un peu de repos fera le reste ! Je vous laisse !  
  
Shaolan : Blyton !  
  
Penny (se retournant) : Oui ?  
  
Shaolan : Je... Je voulais te remercier !  
  
Sakura : Oui, merci beaucoup Penny !  
  
Penny (avec un petit sourire) : De rien !  
  
Une fois la jeune sorcière sortit, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sakura.  
  
Sakura : Shaolan, je suis désolée ! C'est ma faute si...  
  
Shaolan : Mais... Non ! Ne pleure pas Sakura !  
  
Sakura : Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ! Quand j'étais face à Juann j'étais paralysée par la peur !  
  
Shaolan : Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir pour ça ! C'est normal que...  
  
Sakura : Moi qui voulais vous protéger !! Je n'ai même pas réussi à lui faire une égratignure !  
  
Shaolan : C'est peut-être mieux comme ça ! Sakura, tu es quelqu'un qui est incapable de faire du mal aux autres ! Cette fois-là ce gardien a plus utilisé une arme que la magie ! Ce n'est pas un défaut de ne pas haïr son adversaire !  
  
Sakura : Mais toi tu y es arrivé !  
  
Shaolan : Je refuse de te voir éprouver des sentiments aussi détestables ! Et puis je dois avouer que...  
  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Shaolan : Pendant longtemps j'avais eu l'impression de t'être complètement inutile !  
  
Sakura : Mais non ! C'est parce que toi et les autres, vous êtes à mes côtés que j'ai pu vaincre les autres gardiens de Séchan !  
  
Shaolan : Alors on a été bêtes tous les deux !  
  
Sakura (retrouvant le sourire) : Hum oui ! C'est parce qu'on était tous soudés que tout ira pour le mieux ! ...Bon je vais te laisser te reposer ! A tout à l'heure Shaolan !  
  
A la grotte souterraine...  
  
Juann : Aïe !... Yubar, tu pourrais pas être un peu plus douce !  
  
La gardienne, qui était en train d'entourer le bras de Juann avec une bandelette, ne répondit pas.  
  
Juann : Humf ! ...Qui aurait cru que je me ferais battre par ce sale mioche ?! Mais c'était un beau combat !  
  
Une larme tomba sur le bras de Juann.  
  
Yubar (en le giflant) : Imbécile !  
  
Juann : Mais qu'est-ce qui te...  
  
Yubar : Et si tu n'étais pas revenu hein ?! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait moi ?! Jamais je ne supporterai l'idée de...  
  
Yubar essuya ses yeux humides.  
  
Juann : Yubar ! Je... (en rigolant) Pleurnicharde !!  
  
Yubar (en agitant les bras) : Graa ! Juann ! Pourquoi on peut jamais avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi ?!  
  
Séchan avait observé la scène discrètement. Il eut un sourire nostalgique.  
  
Séchan : (en aparté) Elsa et moi aussi on se disputait souvent...  
  
Il s'éloigna et resta seul dans un des passages. Il ferma les yeux. Puis, brusquement...  
  
Voix : Il y avait longtemps, Séchan !  
  
Derrière lui une mystérieuse femme brune, habillée de noir, avait surgi du sol. Séchan, serein, ne se retourna pas.  
  
Séchan : Pourquoi es-tu là Saphir ?  
  
Saphir (avec un sourire cynique) : Oh mais ! Quel accueil tu me fais ?!  
  
Séchan : Normalement je ne te dois plus rien...  
  
Saphir : Je sais mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu la caches ?  
  
Une bague ornée d'un saphir apparut au doigt du sorcier.  
  
Saphir : Est-ce que tu aurais honte de mon ''cadeau'' ?!  
  
Séchan : Je l'ai rendue invisible pour qu'on évite de me poser des questions à son sujet ! Et tu sais mieux que moi que je ne peux pas l'enlever ! Me diras-tu enfin le pourquoi de ta visite ?  
  
Saphir (en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule) : Mais parce que je m'inquiètais pour toi, mon petit Séchan !  
  
Le '' petit Séchan'' sonna mal aux oreilles du sorcier. Il fit quelques pas à l'opposé de Saphir.  
  
Séchan : Arrête de te moquer de moi !  
  
Saphir : Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! C'est à moi que tu dois ta réussite !  
  
Séchan (en riant) : Ma réussite ?!  
  
Saphir : N'as-tu pas enfin montrer ta supériorité à Clow Read ?  
  
Séchan : Oui mais il reste encore...  
  
Saphir : Sakura Kinomoto ! Je sais ! Si tu as encore besoin de mon aide pour t'occuper de ce petit problème, n'hésite pas !  
  
Séchan : Désolé mais je ne retoucherai jamais à la magie noire !  
  
Saphir : Soit ! Fait comme tu veux ! Après tout, tu as rempli ton contrat ! (en le regardant attentivement) Tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi déterminé, toujours aussi rêveur et toujours aussi épris de cette Elsa apparemment !  
  
Cette fois Séchan se mit en colère.  
  
Séchan : Pourquoi parles-tu d'Elsa ?!  
  
Saphir : Hé ! Calme-toi ! (toujours avec son rire mauvais) Quel imbécile tu fais ! Crois-tu vraiment que pendant toutes ses années elle a pensé à toi ?!  
  
Séchan : C'est moi qui lui ai dit de m'oublier...  
  
Saphir : Ah ça ! C'est certain, elle n'a pas eu à se forcer !  
  
Séchan : A quoi joues-tu ?!  
  
Saphir : Mais je ne dis que la vérité ! Vois-tu les femmes, avec ou sans pouvoirs, c'est toutes les mêmes ! Et puis, c'est toi qui l'a laissée le premier, quelle belle preuve d'amour !  
  
Séchan : Non ! C'est faux ! J'aimais Elsa ! Mais je devais absolument tenir ma promesse ! Il le fallait... Rien n'est perdu, peut-être que sa descendante est sa réincarnation !  
  
Saphir : Penny Blyton ?! Et tu crois qu'elle s'est réincarnée pour te retrouver ?!  
  
Séchan : Je ne sais pas... (réagissant) J'ai compris mais ça ne marche pas !! Je t'ai dit que je ne ferai plus appel à la magie noire et donc pas à toi !  
  
Saphir : Tu es bête ! Avec mes pouvoirs elle aurait pu être à toi pour toujours ! ...Je n'ai rien à faire ici alors !  
  
Et Saphir disparut comme elle était apparue.  
  
Séchan : (en aparté) A moi ? ...Pour toujours ? ...Et si je me trompais ?! Il en faudra plus qu'une simple ressemblance pour me convaincre !  
  
Deux semaines avaient passé depuis l'affrontement avec Juann. L'hiver se faisait de plus en plus sentir et la fin de l'année approchait. Et pendant tout ce temps Séchan ne s'était pas manifesté. Selon Shaolan, le sorcier devait préparer quelque chose. La vie scolaire continuait son cours...  
  
Anan : Penny est trop mignonne dans son uniforme d'hiver !! Quoique celui d'été était bien aussi...  
  
Hotoshi (honteux) : Anan par pitié ! Tu pourrais pas parler d'autre chose ?!  
  
Anan : Il paraît qu'il va avoir un nouvel élève aujourd'hui !  
  
Hotoshi : Hein ? A cette époque de l'année ?!  
  
Naoko : Bonjour Hotoshi !  
  
Hotoshi (tout rouge) : B... Bonjour !!  
  
Naoko : Je te rends tes livres ! Ils étaient très intéressants !  
  
Hotoshi : C... Content que ça t'ait plu ! J'en ai d'autres si tu veux mais je ne sais pas si...  
  
Naoko : Oh si si ! Je veux bien les lire ! Mais ce serait peut-être un peu abusé.  
  
Hotoshi : NON ! Hum ! Je veux dire non ! Ça me ferait très plaisir de te les passer !  
  
Naoko sourit à Hotoshi et alla rejoindre le groupe que formaient Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu et Lika.  
  
Anan : T'es d'un pathétique, mon vieux ! Je paries que tu achetais de nouveaux livres pour pouvoir les passer à Yanagisawa !  
  
Hotoshi n'eut le temps de répondre. Le professeur venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Il commença par l'appel comme d'habitude.  
  
Professeur : Anan Kyoichi... Blyton Penny... Daidoji Tomoyo... Hotoshi Taeko... Kinomoto Sakura... Li Shaolan... Mihara Chiharu. Sasaki Lika... Yamasaki Takashi... Yanagisawa Naoko... etc.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se leva.  
  
Professeur : Apparemment les jeunes gens occidentaux aiment beaucoup faire leurs études au Japon ! Je vous présente un nouvel élève !  
  
Le nouveau entra.  
  
Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo et Penny (ensemble) : ERIOL !!!  
  
L'arrivée surprise d'Eriol avait rendu interdit tout le monde. Bien qu'encore un peu pâle, le jeune garçon semblait avoir retrouvé la forme. Il était revenu à la maison de Clow Read avec Spinel et Ruby Moon. D'après lui il était là pour aider Sakura et il avoua que le Japon lui manquait. Apparemment tout le monde était très content de la venue d'Eriol, seule Penny semblait préoccuper. Elle avait failli tomber de sa chaise quand il fut annoncé par le professeur. Sa réaction la surprit la première et elle y repensa encore quand, après les cours, elle faisait ses courses.   
  
Penny : Je me demande qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! Bon, ni pensons plus ! Alors des pâtes, du beurre, du pain, des oeufs,...Je crois que j'ai rien oublié ! Je me ferais une petite omelette ce soir ! Hum ! Mais je ... ERIOL !!!!  
  
En effet lorsqu'elle sortit du supermarché, le garçon se trouvait jusqu'à côté d'elle, avec des sacs de courses lui aussi.  
  
Eriol : Bonsoir Penny ! On a dû se croiser dans le magasin !. .. Ça va pas ?  
  
Penny (regard ténébreux) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ...avec ces sacs de courses ?! Je te signale que tu es encore convalescent !!!  
  
Eriol : Hein ?!  
  
Penny : Pff ! Allez ! Passe-moi ses sacs ! Non mais je vous jure ! Chez toi c'est par là non ?  
  
Eriol : ...  
  
Penny : On y va ?  
  
Eriol (souriant) : Oui !  
  
Pendant une bonne partie du chemin la jeune fille était devant portant les sacs, trop lourds pour elle, et maugréant des mots dans sa barbe. Eriol restait un peu derrière et quand il disait à Penny qu'il pouvait porter ses courses lui-même et qu'elle lui répondait en bougonnant que c'était pas la peine, son sourire s'élargissait.  
  
Penny : Je comprends vraiment pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! Tu ne serais pas allé loin avec ces sacs, bien que tu le caches un peu tu n'es pas encore totalement remis !  
  
Eriol : Nakuru est déjà assez débordée ! Je lui aie proposé de l'aider en faisant les courses ! Je tiens aussi à aider Sakura, c'est pourquoi je suis ici au Japon !  
  
Penny (ailleurs) : Oui mais il faut penser aussi à toi...  
  
Eriol : Tu disais ?  
  
Penny : Rien ! (reprenant son air grognon) On est arrivés !  
  
Eriol : Je te remercie ! Tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal !  
  
Gênée, la jeune fille regarda ailleurs. Elle mit la main dans sa poche et en tira un sachet qu'elle présenta à Eriol.  
  
Penny (en ne le regardant pas) : Tiens ! C'est des plantes ! Tu m'as l'air de ne pas manger beaucoup en ce moment ! Demande à Nakuru de t'en faire une infusion, tu retrouveras l'appétit !  
  
Le garçon prit le sachet.  
  
Eriol : Merci ! Je suis désolé de te donner autant de soucis!  
  
Cette fois elle se tourna vers lui.  
  
Penny : Non ! Non ! Tu me donnes pas du tout de... (rougissant) Je... euh... Allez ! Dépêche-toi, il fait froid dehors !  
  
Eriol : Oui ! A demain en cours !  
  
Penny resta un moment devant la grille, profondément pensive.  
  
Penny : (en aparté) Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Pourquoi mon c?ur bat- il si fort ?! (levant les yeux au ciel) Mais on dirait ...  
  
Le soir se mit à tomber en même temps que les premiers flocons de neige de l'hiver. 


	14. Chapitre 14: Petites histoires

Petit mot d'Arkel : Si le chapitre 13 était sous le signe de la romance celui-là est sous celui de l'humour ! Deux histoires courtes très très drôles : une avec Penny et l'autre avec Kero et Suppy (un peu dans la même ambiance que la petit aventure de Kero dans le film 2 de Sakura)  
  
Episode 14 : Petites histoires  
  
Histoire 1 : Penny est bizarre  
  
Lundi ...  
  
Sakura : Aïe ! C'est demain matin que la prof rend les rédactions !  
  
Tomoyo : Ne te fais pas de soucis ! Je suis sûre que tu auras une bonne note !  
  
Shaolan (grimaçant) : Par contre, moi ...  
  
Sakura : Et toi Penny ? Tu l'as réussi ce devoir ?  
  
Penny : Pardon ?  
  
Sakura : Je peux me tromper mais j'ai l'impression que tu es souvent dans les nuages en ce moment ?  
  
Penny : Qui ? Moi ?  
  
Eriol : Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
Penny (criant) : Kyaaa !!!  
  
BOUM !!  
  
Sakura : Penny ? Pourquoi tu es tombée de ta chaise ?  
  
Eriol : Je voulais surprendre personne !  
  
Mardi...  
  
Professeur : Sakura Kinomoto ! Vous avez eu 12/20 ! C'est bien !.Li, vous avez eu 10 ! Vous êtes en progrès !  
  
Shaolan : Ouf !  
  
Professeur : Oh ! Mlle Blyton ! Vous avez bien fait de choisir le deuxième sujet ! Le poème que vous avez composé était vraiment sublime ! Je vous ai mis 18 ! Vous devez avoir l'âme très romantique en ce moment ! Puis-je le lire à la classe ?  
  
Penny (toute rouge, en prenant la copie des mains de la prof) : N... NON !!!  
  
Sakura : (en aparté) Penny est vraiment bizarre ces jours-ci !  
  
Mercredi...  
  
C'était le cours de sport.  
  
Penny : (en aparté) Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ?!  
  
Sakura : Penny ! C'est à toi de servir !  
  
Penny : Pardon ?!  
  
Sakura : On joue au volley !  
  
Penny : Ah oui !  
  
La jeune fille leva le ballon en l'air pour servir.  
  
Fille : Hé regardez !! Les garçons vont jouer au basket !  
  
Du coup, Penny tourna la tête et vit Eriol.  
  
Bing !!  
  
Penny : Aouh !  
  
Sakura : Ça alors ! Elle s'est pris le ballon sur la tête !  
  
Tomoyo : Ça me fait penser à toi quand tu te prenais le bâton de majorette !  
  
Sakura : Oui mais... C'est pas du genre de Penny !  
  
Anan : Coucou Blyton ! Tu m'encourages hein ?  
  
Penny : Grr !! Prends-ça !!  
  
La fille fit un gros smatch et le pauvre Anan se prit le ballon en pleine figure.  
  
Jeudi...  
  
Penny déposait ses affaires à son casier.  
  
Penny : (en aparté) Pfiou ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui encore ?!  
  
Eriol : Bonjour !  
  
Penny (criant): Aaah !!!  
  
Les feuilles de cours de la jeune fille s'éparpillèrent par terre.  
  
Eriol : Je suis désolé ! Je vais t'aider à ranger !  
  
Penny (rouge) : NON !! C'EST PAS LA PEINE !!  
  
A une vitesse fulgurante, elle ramassa ses cours et se dirigea en courant vers la porte mais elle cogna quelqu'un.  
  
Penny : Aïe !  
  
Anan : Tiens ! Tu me tombes dans les bras maintenant ?  
  
Penny : GRR !!!  
  
BAM !!!!  
  
Quelques minutes après, en cours...  
  
Hotoshi : Anan ! Qui t'as fait ce coquart ?... C'est Blyton ?  
  
Anan : J'aime quand elle me résiste !  
  
A ses mots, le garçon se prit une règle sur la tête.  
  
Penny (en colère) : Boucle-la !!!  
  
Hotoshi (honteux) : Tu pourrais pas la laisser un peu tranquille ?  
  
Anan (avec une bosse sur la tête et la larme à l'?il) : On dit pas que l'amour est douloureux ?  
  
Hotoshi : Imbécile !  
  
Vendredi...  
  
A l'infirmerie...  
  
Penny : MLLE L'INFIRMIERE !!! JE SUIS SÛRE QUE JE SUIS MALADE !!!  
  
Infirmière : Voyons calmez-vous !!  
  
Penny : Je suis très calme !!!  
  
Infirmière : Vous n'avez pas de température ! Votre tension est un peu élevée mais.  
  
Penny : J'ai quoi alors ???!!!  
  
Infirmière : Etes-vous stressée par des examens en ce moment ?  
  
Penny : Non !  
  
Infirmière (en souriant) : Ce serait pas un garçon ?  
  
Penny : Un ... Ben... Peut-être que... C'est... Il y a ...  
  
Infirmière : Oui ?  
  
Penny : A chaque fois que... je le vois je...  
  
Infirmière (amusée) : Vous quoi ?  
  
Penny : Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?  
  
Infirmière : Ne vous en faites pas ! Vous n'êtes pas malade ! Et puis je crois qu'il n'existe pas de remède contre l'amour !  
  
Penny : Pardon ??!! L'a... mour !! (en aparté) Moi ?! Amoureuse de Eriol ?! C'est impossible !! Nan !! Je veux pas !!!  
  
Samedi...  
  
Eriol : Bonjour !  
  
Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo : Bonjour !  
  
Penny : Bonjour !... Q... Quoi ?! Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?!  
  
Sakura : Tu es redevenue comme avant ! Tu n'as plus cet air bizarre !  
  
Penny : Ah ?  
  
Sakura (en la serrant dans ses bras) : Comme je suis contente !! Tu es guérie !!  
  
Penny : Sakura !! Lâche-moi !!  
  
Sakura (ne l'écoutant pas) : On a retrouvé notre chère Penny qui râle tout le temps !!  
  
Penny : Moi ?! Râleuse ?! (en aparté) Cependant Sakura. Si l'on considère l'amour comme une maladie je crois que je ne suis pas guérie ! Mais j'arrive maintenant à me contrôler complètement !  
  
Eriol (souriant) : Je suis content que tu n'aies rien !  
  
Penny (rouge) : Bah !! M... Merci ! (sourire gêné) (en aparté) Enfin pas tout à fait...  
  
Histoire 2 : La galère de Kéro et de Suppy  
  
Ce dimanche-là Sakura avait invité Eriol, Nakuru et Spinel à prendre le thé. Elle était seule à la maison avec Kéro.  
  
Sakura : Kéro ! Tu pourrais m'aider un peu ?  
  
Kéro : Quoi ?  
  
Sakura : A mettre les couverts par exemple !  
  
Ding Dong !  
  
Sakura : Oh ils sont déjà !  
  
La jeune fille se précipita sur la porte et à peine l'avait-elle ouverte que Nakuru la serra dans ses bras toute contente.  
  
Nakuru : Coucou Sakura !!! On s'est vu tellement vite la dernière fois que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te regarder !!! (la dévisageant) Mais tu es toujours aussi ADORABLE !!! Mignonne comme tout !!!  
  
Eriol (souriant) : Nakuru voyons !!  
  
Sakura : C'est pas grave !! Comment vas-tu Eriol ?  
  
Eriol : Je suis en pleine forme !  
  
Voix : Je peux sortir ??! Je commence à étouffer !!  
  
Nakuru : Oh désolée Suppy ! Je t'avais oublié !! Sors !  
  
Et Suppy sortit du sac de Nakuru.  
  
Suppy : Ouf !  
  
Sakura : Bonjour Spinel !  
  
Suppy : Bonjour !  
  
Sakura : Je vais vous installer ! Le thé chauffe encore !!  
  
La magicienne pria ses amis de s'asseoir à une table.  
  
Sakura : Mais !! Où est Kéro ?. .. Grr ! Quel mal-poli ! Il doit être encore en train de regarder la télévision ! (réagissant) Ah mon thé ! Il faut que je le surveille !  
  
Suppy : Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?  
  
Sakura : Euh... oui ! Merci beaucoup !! Ma chambre est en haut de l'escalier !! Et dis-lui de venir tout de suite !! Sinon... Je t'autorise tous les moyens de le faire descendre !  
  
Le gardien n'eut pas à pousser la porte, elle était ouverte. Kéro avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de télévision.  
  
Suppy : Hé Kérobéros !  
  
Kéro : Tu es là toi ?  
  
Suppy : Oui, je suis là moi ! Tu ne descends pas pour le thé ?  
  
Kéro : Impossible ! Il y a mon émission préféré à la télévision !  
  
Suppy : C'est sur les jeux vidéos ? (grimaçant) Mais c'est nul !!  
  
Kéro (en colère) : Non c'est pas nul !! Et puis ça te regarde pas !!  
  
Suppy (vêxé) : Sakura veut absolument que tu descendes !  
  
Kéro : Non ! Je descendrai quand ce sera fini !  
  
Suppy : Elle a dit tout de suite !  
  
Kéro : Non !!  
  
Suppy : Donne-moi cette télécommande !!  
  
Kéro : Non tu n'éteindras pas !!  
  
Pendant au moins deux minutes les deux créatures ailées se disputaient la télécommande. Elle finit par glisser de leurs pattes et passa à leur insu par la fenêtre qui était entrebâillée.  
  
Kéro : C'est malin ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !!  
  
Suppy : C'est pas moi !!  
  
Kéro : En plus tu as changé de chaîne ! Va falloir la récupérer !!  
  
Suppy : Tu comptes pas aller dehors ?  
  
Kéro : Mais je risque rien !!  
  
Suppy : Attends !!  
  
Et sans entendre les paroles de l'autre gardien, Kéro alla dehors et descendit en bas de la maison. Suppy décida de le suivre.  
  
Kéro : Mais t'es vraiment collant !!  
  
Tout à coup une ombre apparut près d'eux.  
  
Ombre : Mon Dieu !! C'est la découverte du siècle !!  
  
Kéro et Suppy n'eurent le temps de réagir. Ils furent pris dans un filet et on leur fit respirer un produit étrange puis ce fut le trou noir.  
  
Quand Kéro se réveilla, il était enfermé dans un cage à oiseau avec Suppy. Il secoua son compagnon pour le réveiller.  
  
Kéro : Hé debout !!  
  
Suppy : Hum... Quoi ?! Mais où est-ce qu'on est ?!!  
  
Kéro : J'en sais rien du tout !!  
  
Suppy : On dirait qu'on est dans une sorte de laboratoire !!  
  
Voix : Exactement !!  
  
Kéro et Suppy : Hein ?!  
  
Un homme en chemise blanche était rentré. Il avait l'aspect typique du savant fou mais avait un air idiot.  
  
Homme : Bien dormi mes petites créatures ?! Je suis le Professer Bakani !  
  
Kéro (soufflant à Suppy) : Mérite-bien son nom celui-là !*  
  
*Baka veut dire imbécile en japonais  
  
Professeur Bakani (tout content) : Quand mon chef va savoir cela !! Des créatures ailées et qui parlent !! Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu de me promener dans cette rue de Tomoéda !! Je vous ai vu sortir de cette fenêtre !! Et en plus vous avez le don de la parole, c'est chouette ! C'et chouette ! Je vais devenir célèbre !! (prenant un téléphone portable) Chef, comme vous allez être content ! ... Allô, chef ?...Oui... Ah si vous saviez !!... Une trouvaille !!. Et qui va marquer l'histoire de la science !!. Mais vous n'avez qu'à venir ! Je vous montrerez !! ... C'est une surprise !!... Oui ! Au revoir !! (se tournant vers Kéro et Suppy) Tiens donc ! Vous ne dites plus rien !!  
  
Kéro et Suppy (apeurés) : Mi... Miaou !!  
  
Professeur Bakani (en prenant un accent allemand) : Ar ! Nous afons les moyens de fous faire parler !!  
  
Kéro et Suppy (serrés l'un contre l'autre tout tremblant) : Miaou !! Miaou !!  
  
Professeur Bakani (s'éloignant un peu): Tant pis ! Maintenant je me demande par quoi je vais commencer !! Lequel je vais disséquer ?  
  
Kéro (montrant Suppy) : Lui ! Lui !  
  
Suppy : Mais ça va pas ?!!  
  
Professeur Bakani : ... Et sur lequel je vais faire des expériences ?  
  
Suppy : Finalement... je préfère éviter des souffrances inutiles ! Faites des expériences sur Kérobéros !!  
  
Kéro : Mais t'es vraiment monstrueux !!  
  
Professeur Bakani : Hé ! Hé ! Je vous entends chuchoter ! Si vous complotez pour sortir d'ici c'est inutile ! Vous ne pourrez jamais vous échapper de cette cage puisque. (faisant tournoyer une clé devant eux) puisque c'est moi qui aie la clé ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
  
Le savant sortit et, pendant un long moment, Kéro et Suppy pouvait encore entendre son rire diabolique.  
  
Suppy : Cette fois. je crois que c'est la fin !  
  
Kéro : Sakura m'avait raconté que si jamais on découvrait mon existence je finirais au cirque mais elle n'avait parlé de finir EN SUJET DE LABORATOIRE !!! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !! JE SUIS ENCORE SI JEUNE !!  
  
Suppy : Eriol et Sakura doivent être terriblement inquiets. Ils sont sûrement en train de nous chercher ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire sans nous ?!  
  
Kéro : Que faire... Il faut absolument qu'on sorte d'ici !  
  
Suppy (tout content) : Ah ? Tu as une idée ?  
  
Kéro : Hé bien ... En fait... Non pas encore !  
  
Suppy (déçu) : J'aurai dû m'en douter !  
  
Kéro : C'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'aider ! Si on veut revoir un jour nos maîtres, il faut qu'on ... (en aparté) ça me répugne un peu de le dire (à voix haute) ...travaille ensemble !  
  
Suppy : Je veux pas dire que ça me réjouit mais... D'accord ! Je marche !  
  
Kéro : D'abord il faut élaborer un plan ! Voyons ! Voyons !. Il faudrait récupérer un bout de ficelle et la prochaine fois que ce crétin de prof arrive. bla bla bla ( 30 minutes après...) ... .. Tu vois c'est tout simple non ?  
  
Suppy (pas convaincu) : Hum ! Pourquoi faire si compliqué ? On pourrait tout simplement prendre nos formes originels, ça ferait éclater la cage !  
  
Kéro (tombant à la renverse) : MAIS POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TOT ?!!  
  
Suppy : Mais je sais pas moi !! Tu parlais ! Tu parlais ! Rien ne semblait pouvoir t'arrêter !  
  
Kéro : Bon... On peut essayer de prendre nos formes réelles ! Et ensuite ?  
  
Suppy : On avisera !  
  
Kéro : Pourvu que j'en sorte vivant !  
  
Suppy : Bon on y va ?  
  
Kéro : OK !  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Sakura, Eriol et Nakuru avaient cherché nos deux amis dans tous les recoins de la maison.  
  
Sakura : Où sont-ils et que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Eriol : Je ne comprends pas moi non plus !  
  
Nakuru : Mon pauvre Suppy... Jamais plus je ne reverrait sa petite frimousse ?  
  
Ding Dong !  
  
Sakura : Tiens ? Qui ça peut-être ?  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit la porte.  
  
Homme : Mlle Kinomoto ? Un colis urgent pour vous !  
  
Sakura : Pour moi ?  
  
Homme : Ça vous fera 100 yens !  
  
Sakura (cheveux ébouriffés) : Quoi ?! 100 yens !! Bon... C'est peut-être important !  
  
Sakura paya et rejoignit Eriol et Nakuru avec le paquet.  
  
Nakuru : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Sakura : Je ne sais pas ! C'était à mon nom.  
  
La jeune fille se pencha sur le paquet et commença à enlever le papier adhésif. A peine celui-ci enlevé que quelque chose sortit du colis. C'était Kéro et Suppy sous leur forme d'emprunt. Ils sautèrent de suite au cou de leurs maîtres respectifs en pleurant.  
  
Kéro : Ouin Sakura !!!  
  
Suppy : Ouin Eriol !!!  
  
Sakura : Mais où est-ce que...  
  
Kéro : Si tu savais comme on a eu peur !!!  
  
Suppy : On a cru qu'on allait jamais rentrer !  
  
Sakura et Eriol se regardèrent en souriant, soulagés. Les pleurs de Suppy et de Kéro durèrent une bonne heure. Finalement ils réussirent à raconter leurs mésaventures à leurs maîtres puis on se sépara. Le lendemain matin quand Sakura descendit, son père était en train de lire le journal.  
  
Sakura : Alors quelles sont les nouvelles du coin ?  
  
Fujitaka : Un certain professeur Bakani du quartier d'à côté a été emmené à l'hôpital psychiatrique hier ! Selon lui il aurait capturer des animaux ailées qui parlent mais qui se seraient échappées ! Il y a des gens qui ont une imagination débordante !. .. Sakura ?  
  
Sakura (une grosse goutte derrière la tête) : Ou... Oui !... Ah ! Ah ! Tu as raison ! 


	15. Chapitre 15: Rêve d'un ange

Petit mot d'Arkel : Après la romance et l'humour voici la poésie ! Un petit peu de changement dans la narration ^^ Juste deux mots pour résumer ce chapitre : Vive Yué !!!!  
  
Episode 15 : Rêve d'un ange  
  
« Cher journal, Hier soir, il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve ou la réalité. J'ai toujours vécu normalement. Moi, Kaédé Shisaba, je suis une étudiante tout à fait banale et jamais rien d'extraordinaire ne s'est passé dans ma vie. Cela en devenait presque monotone. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'on retrouve des gens évanouis dans la rue, vidés de leur force, sans qu'on puisse en expliquer la conséquence. Selon les témoignages de ces personnes, ils auraient été agressés mystérieusement juste avant leur perte de conscience. L'affaire piétinait. Je ne pensais à aucun moment que ça pouvait m'arriver. »  
  
A mesure qu'elle écrivait, les souvenirs s'enchaînèrent très vite dans la tête de Kaédé Shisaba. Elle rentrait seule, ce soir-là. Elle revenait de la bibliothèque où elle avait l'habitude d'étudier assez tard après les cours. Elle était seule. La rue était éclairée par les réverbères et par la lune qui était pleine. Soudain, quelqu'un apparut et s'avança vers l'étudiante.  
  
Kaédé : Il y a un problème Monsieur ?  
  
L'inconnu : Tes pouvoirs ! Il me les faut !  
  
Kaédé : Hein ? Mes quoi ?  
  
A la lumière des réverbères , elle aperçut finalement le visage de la personne.  
  
« Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu foncé ! »  
  
Kaédé eut peur et prit les jambes à son cou. L'étrange être la suivait toujours. La jeune fille se dirigea vers un échafaudage.  
  
« C'est alors-là que j'ai senti les planches sous mes pieds craquer ! »  
  
Sous la charpente ne se trouvait que le vide, Kaédé passa à travers le plancher et tomba.  
  
« J'ai cru à ce moment que j'allais m'écraser par terre et que j'allais mourir. Mais pendant que je tombais j'ai senti qu'on m'attrapait et j'ai ouvert les yeux. Ce fut une apparition irréelle. Un être ! Un être ailé m'avait agrippée ! Est-ce que c'était un ange ? Un ange aux cheveux couleur de lune... Ensuite... Plus rien... le trou noir !! Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à l'hôpital. Il y avait Tsukishiro auprès de moi. Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait trouvée évanouie par terre alors qu'il revenait de la bibliothèque. Tsukishiro suit les mêmes cours que moi à la fac et m'a affirmé qu'il préviendrait mes amies pour prendre mes cours. Yukito Tsukishiro est un gentil garçon et j'ai confiance en lui. Je suis restée à l'hôpital quelques jours et des policiers sont venus me voir. Je n'ai évidemment pas parlé de mon sauveur et de l'apparence de mon agresseur, qui me croirait ? Je n'arrête pas de penser à cet être qui m'a sauvé. »  
  
Yukito n'avait pu parler de ce qui c'était passé à Toya que quelques jours plus tard en soirée à leur appartement.  
  
Yukito : Tu sais pour ce mardi soir... Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là mais je crois que Yué est intervenu !  
  
Toya : Hé bien ?! C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait sauvé cette fille !  
  
Yukito : Oui ! Mais je me demande toujours pourquoi on en voulait à Shisaba !  
  
Toya : C'est pas pour changer de sujet mais j'ai faim !  
  
Yukito : Moi aussi ! Une pizza, ça te dit ?  
  
Toya : Pas de problème ! Une grande aux anchois comme d'habitude ?  
  
Yukito : Je vais en chercher à la pizzeria d'en bas !  
  
Le garçon allait saisir la poignée de la porte quand on y frappa. C'était Kaédé.  
  
Kaédé : Bonsoir Tsukishiro !  
  
Yukito : Shisaba ? Tu es sortie de l'hôpital ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
Kaédé (souriant) : Je vais bien !... je ne dérange pas ?  
  
Yukito : Mais non !  
  
Kaédé : Je voulais encore te remercier pour la dernière fois !  
  
Yukito : C'était normal, voyons !  
  
Kaédé : Alors je suis passer t'apporter un petit quelque chose ! C'est pas grand chose mais. Tadan !! Une pizza géante aux anchois !!  
  
Surpris, Yukito ne sut que dire. Quelle coïncidence que Kaédé ait choisi la pizza qu'il voulait !  
  
Kaédé : Bon, je dois y aller ! (en lui tentant la boîte) Bon appétit !  
  
Yukito : Bah ! Merci Shisaba ! Au revoir!  
  
Toya : Cette fille a l'air d'avoir un don !  
  
Yukito : Et quel don ! Cette pizza me paraît délicieuse !  
  
Le lendemain matin Kaédé était assise à sa place habituelle dans l'amphi et attendait le début des cours. Sa tête était posée sur ses bras croisés sur la table, ses cheveux châtains clairs et frisés touchaient le pupitre et ses yeux bleus sombres semblaient regarder dans le vide.  
  
Fille : Kaédé ! Tu as l'air bien dans les nuages !  
  
Kaédé : Akané ? Naomi ?  
  
Naomi : Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
  
Kaédé : Je vais bien ! C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi !  
  
Akané : Il paraît que tu as été sauvé par Tsukishiro ?! Veinarde !  
  
Kaédé : Non ce n'est pas... Euh... Enfin c'est lui qui m'a trouvée !  
  
Akané : Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup !  
  
Yukito était rentré dans l'amphi avec une pile de copies.  
  
Kaédé : Dis-moi, Naomi, tu fais bien du chinois ?  
  
Naomi : Oui pourquoi ?  
  
Kaédé : Comment dit-on « lune » en chinois ?  
  
Naomi : Euh... Attends...  
  
Le regard de Kaédé se posa alors sur le jeune homme.  
  
Kaédé : Tsukishiro, attention ! Tu vas faire tomber tes feuilles !  
  
Yukito : Ça va ! Je me débrouille !  
  
Naomi : Ça y est ! Je me rappelle !  
  
Kaédé : Elles vont tomber !  
  
Naomi : C'est « Yué » !  
  
Yukito : Quoi ?! Oh...  
  
Boum !!  
  
Les feuilles voltigèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchèrent le sol.  
  
Yukito : Oh non !  
  
Naomi : Ça alors, Kaédé ! Tu m'épateras toujours !  
  
Akané : On commence à prendre l'habitude à force. Tu as beaucoup d'intuition !. N'empêche, que tu sois si rêveuse c'est quand même bizarre ! Toi, qui passe toujours ton temps derrière les livres ! Y'aurait-il un garçon là-dessous ?!  
  
Kaédé (rouge) : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
  
A la fin des cours, Kaédé fit un petit détour par le parc de la faculté où il n'y avait personne. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et une légère brise soufflait. Mais elle s'arrêta, sentant une présence derrière elle.  
  
Kaédé : Qui est là ?... Mais vous... Encore vous ! Pourquoi ?!  
  
L'inconnu : Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu comme proie une personne avec des pouvoirs comme les tiens ! C'est inutile de fuir. Personne ne m'échappe à moi, Maré !  
  
La jeune fille fit quelque pas en arrière et tenta de s'enfuir mais quelque chose lui prit le poignet et la fit tomber par terre. Une corde d'eau, que Maré avait lancé, lui entourait fermement la main. Mais une flèche de lumière brisa soudain la corde. Maré et Kaédé regardèrent à gauche et restèrent stupéfaits.  
  
Maré : Un gardien de Sakura ?!  
  
Kaédé : (en aparté) Oh ! mais... c'est lui !  
  
Yué (à Kaédé) : Toi !  
  
Kaédé : Ou... Oui ?  
  
Yué : Pousse-toi !  
  
Kaédé : Quoi ?!... Wouah !!!  
  
Yué avait lancé une attaque sur Maré mais celui-ci avait disparu soudainement pour réapparaître juste derrière lui.  
  
Kaédé : Yué ! Attention derrière vous !  
  
Le gardien esquissa le coup de Maré, étendit ses ailes, agrippa l'étudiante et s'envola.  
  
Yué : Il ne faut pas rester là !  
  
Kaédé, qui avait fermé les yeux jusque là, se décida à les ouvrir. Elle était proche du visage de Yué, qui regardait droit devant lui, ce qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'?il en bas et...  
  
Kaédé : Kooaaa !!. .. Mais. Mais où est-ce qu'on est ?!  
  
Yué : A 150 mètres au-dessus du sol à peu près !  
  
Kaédé : Kyaa !! Je veux descendre !! J'ai le vertige !!  
  
Le gardien poussa un soupir et amorça une descente. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Kaédé put reprendre son souffle et se remettre de ses émotions.  
  
Kaédé : Mais qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Yué : ...  
  
Kaédé : Vous êtes quoi exactement ? Un ange ? Vous êtes là pour me protéger ?  
  
Yué : Tu t'es juste trouvée sur mon chemin !  
  
Kaédé : (en aparté) Il a pas l'air commode ! (à voix haute) ... Et ce type, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?!  
  
Yué : Je n'en sais rien !. .. Au fait, comment sais-tu mon nom ?  
  
Kaédé : Euh. Et bien... je ne le sais pas moi même ! J'ai... deviné !  
  
Yué : Deviné ?!. .. Maré t'a t'il parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'une simple humaine pourrait lui apporter ?  
  
Kaédé : Deux fois il m'a dit ''Je veux tes pouvoirs''  
  
Yué : Tes pouvoirs ?! (en aparté) Cette fille a deviné mon nom et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui elle a prévu certains événements ! Peut-être a t'elle un don d'intuition.Maré voudrait-il prendre son énergie magique ?! Comme moi j'ai pris ceux de Toya il y a trois ans ?! Cela expliquerait pourquoi on trouve tous ces gens privés de force ! Certains être humains possèdent une faible énergie magique que l'on peut voler facilement ! En les accumulant, Maré augmente sa force ! Il faut à tout prix que je l'empêche de voler ceux de Kaédé, sinon Sakura aura du mal à le vaincre !  
  
Kaédé (air triste) : Excusez-moi ! Alors ce Maré veut mes pouvoirs c'est ça ?!... Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas là pour me protéger, c'est que vous m'aviez dit ?!  
  
Yué : Mon maître est la seule personne que je dois protéger au péril de ma vie !  
  
Kaédé : Votre maître ?!  
  
Yué : Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que Maré nous retrouve ! Je ne peux pas te garantir que je te sauverai !  
  
Kaédé : Je vois... Alors dans ce cas...  
  
Yué : Mais où vas-tu ?  
  
Kaédé : Apparemment ça a l'air de vous embêter beaucoup que Maré prenne mes pouvoirs ! C'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes là ! ...mes pouvoirs... c'est ridicule ! Je suis une fille normale ! Une ''humaine'', comme vous dites, parmi d'autres !. .. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel alors... Inutile de perdre votre temps !! Vous pouvez vous en aller !!  
  
Yué : Tss ! Ça c'est bien les humains ! Ils ne savent pas à quel point avoir une vie normale puisse être agréable...  
  
Soudainement l'étudiante se mit à pâlir.  
  
Kaédé : Non...  
  
Yué : Quoi ?!  
  
Kaédé : Ne restez pas là !!!  
  
Aussitôt le gardien fut entouré d'un fil d'eau transparent et le serra.  
  
Maré : Ha ! Ha ! ...C'est pathétique ! Je t'ai eu bien facilement !!  
  
Kaédé : Non ! Arrêtez !! Laissez-le !!  
  
Yué : Il... Il ne faut pas qu'il prenne tes pouvoirs !  
  
Maré : Je crois que je vais m'amuser un moment avec lui ! Après je m'occuperai de toi !  
  
Kaédé : Non ! Prenez-les !! Mais ne lui faites pas de mal !!  
  
Maré : Comme c'est touchant ! Mais je ne fais pas dans le sentimentalisme ! J'aurai tes pouvoirs de gré ou de force ! Tu n'es qu'une petite humaine de rien du...  
  
Des bruits de voix au loin l'interpellèrent.  
  
Maré (en colère) : Zut !! Des humains s'approchent !! Maître Séchan m'a demandé de rester discret !... Ne perdons pas de temps !!  
  
Le gardien s'approcha de Kaédé et lui agrippa les poignets. Une lumière aveugle les entoura soudain.  
  
Yué : Non !!  
  
Après un bref instant, l'illumination cessa. Maré lâcha les mains de l'étudiante qui tomba lentement sur le sol.  
  
Maré (en se tournant vers Yué) : Tu ne pers rien pour attendre ! Je m'occuperai bientôt de ton maître !  
  
Puis l'être disparut tout comme les liens qui maintenaient Yué. Une fois libéré, celui-ci accourut auprès de Kaédé. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux.  
  
Kaédé : Yu... Yué ! Vous allez bien ?  
  
Yué : Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas pu te sauver !  
  
Kaédé : M. Mais si ! Maintenant... j'ai compris que...  
  
Yué : Que quoi ?! ... Kaédé ?!... Kaédé !!  
  
« Cher journal, Aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé l'hôpital et je pense que je vais y rester pour une bonne semaine. Et pour ne pas changer c'est encore Tsukishiro qui m'a retrouvé. »  
  
Naomi : Kaédé !! Tu vas bien ?!  
  
Akané : On s'est fait tellement de soucis pour toi !  
  
Les deux filles prirent l'une après l'autre l'étudiante dans leurs bras.  
  
Kaédé : D... Doucement les filles !  
  
Akané : Ah pardon !. .. C'est vrai que tu as fait une crise d'anémie !  
  
Naomi : Tu te sens comment ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
  
Kaédé : Je suis juste un peu fatiguée mais je n'ai besoin de rien ! Ne vous faites pas de souci !  
  
Naomi : Il paraît que c'est Tsukishiro qui t'a encore secouru ?  
  
Kaédé : Oui ! Et il était là quand je me suis réveillée !  
  
Akané : Ah ?! Et il t'a dit quoi ?  
  
Kaédé : Il m'a demandé pardon !  
  
Naomi : Pardon ?! Pourquoi ?!  
  
Kaédé : Je n'ai pas trop compris moi non plus !. .. Peu importe ! Ne vous en faites pas ! je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ! Quand je serai sortie, je vous promets que je ferai mon possible pour passer plus de temps avec vous ! A chaque fois que vous faisiez une sortie je vous disais toujours « Non, il faut que je travaille ! » mais je vais changer maintenant !!  
  
Akané et Naomi (ensemble) : Kaédé ?! Est-ce que tu sens bien ?!  
  
« Quand je l'ai rencontré j'ai compris pas mal de choses ! Il faut savoir profiter de sa vie. Même si elle est normale. Et aussi des êtres qui vous aiment. Je croyais que mon existence avait perdu sa saveur. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai senti une plume dans ma main. J'aurai tellement aimé le remercier. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais fait de rêves aussi merveilleux. Merci Yué ! »  
  
FICHE PERSONNAGE :  
  
Kaédé Shisaba  
  
Date de naissance : 6 mars  
  
Groupe sanguin : A  
  
Sa famille : fille unique  
  
Sa personnalité : studieuse jusqu'à l'épuisement, très rigoureuse avec elle-même (mais moins depuis sa rencontre avec Yué), tempérament doux.  
  
Son métier : elle n'en a pas. Elle est étudiante.  
  
Ses hobbies : à part les études pas grand chose.  
  
Couleur préférée : vert  
  
Fleur préférée : le lotus  
  
Plat préféré : aucun en particulier  
  
Plat détesté : aucun en particulier  
  
Point fort culinaire : ne cuisine pas souvent  
  
Aimerait bien : aller plus souvent au karaoké avec ses amies 


	16. Chapitre 16: Noël en famille

Petit Mot d'Arkel : Désolée pour le retard!!! J'étais partie en vacances en Normandie! J'ai fait un petit détour et je suis allée à japan expo à Paris, c'était bien mais que de monde !! Pour en revenir à l'histoire.Ah Noël !^^ C'est pas vraiment la saison mais qui c'est?! Ça peut rafraîchir ! Un chapitre qui ne fait pas avancer l'intrigue mais mimi tout plein ! (lol y'a des indices si vous savez chercher ^^)  
  
Episode 16 : Noël en famille  
  
« Kéro, Shaolan, Yué, Penny, Tomoyo, Eriol...Ils sont tous ici! J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'appellent à l'aide... »  
  
Tomoyo : Sakura ! Fais attention !  
  
Shaolan : Eloigne-toi !  
  
Penny : Je crois que je ne peux rien faire...La Terre, sauve la Terre !!  
  
Kéro : On compte sur toi Sakura !  
  
Yué : Séchan est devenu fou... Seul toi peut nous sauver !  
  
« C'est inutile ! Je suis le plus puissant ! Ce monde va enfin changer ! »  
  
« Non !! Je ne laisserais personne leur faire du mal !!! »  
  
Sakura se réveilla en sursaut puis elle tourna la tête. Encore ce rêve. Kéro dormait toujours dans son tiroir. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda son réveil. Il était 8h 30. Comme elle n'arrivait plus à se rendormir, elle décida de s'habiller et de descendre. Il était encore tôt mais il y avait du travail à faire : dans une semaine, ce sera Noël.  
  
Fujitaka : Tu descends bien tôt Sakura !  
  
Sakura : Oui je sais ! Mais comme ça je pourrai t'aider pour le sapin !  
  
Fujitaka : Oui, à propos est-ce que tu pourrais m'acheter quelques guirlandes ?  
  
Sakura : Pas de problème ! J'y vais tout de suite après le petit déjeuner ! J'irai avec Tomoyo !  
  
Fujitaka : Merci beaucoup ! Pense à prendre un bon manteau, le temps s'est très vite refroidi !  
  
Une heure après, Sakura était en route pour le magasin. La neige s'était arrêtée mais avait laissé son long manteau blanc sur le sol.  
  
Tomoyo : Coucou Sakura ! Tu fais tes derniers achats de Noël ?  
  
Sakura : Non ! Je vais acheter des guirlandes pour Papa. Et toi ?  
  
Tomoyo : Mon père va passer à la maison ce soir ! Il faudrait que je lui achète un petit quelque chose !  
  
Sakura : Ton père vient ?! Mais c'est super !  
  
Tomoyo : Oui et ça me fait plaisir !... Tu sais, je vais en avoir pour un moment ! Ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec moi ?  
  
Sakura : Mais non, voyons !  
  
Tomoyo : Tiens, ce n'est pas Penny devant la poste ?  
  
Sakura : On dirait bien que si ! ...Penny !!  
  
La jeune fille se tourna en un sursaut.  
  
Penny : Ah c'est vous ! Bonjour !  
  
Sakura : Bonjour !... Tu vas poster une lettre ?  
  
Penny (gênée) : Euh... Non... Je pense l'envoyer plus tard !  
  
Tomoyo : Tu as l'air un peu triste, Penny !  
  
Sakura : Tu ne devrais pas ! Bientôt c'est Noël !  
  
Penny : Je sais ! Mais je n'aime pas trop Noël !  
  
Sakura : Ah bon ?! Pourquoi ?  
  
Penny : Hé bien...  
  
Sakura : Je suis casse-pied, moi, avec mes questions ! Tu restes avec nous ?  
  
Penny : J'ai du temps libre mais...  
  
Sakura : Te fais pas prier ! (en la tirant par la main) Allez, viens !  
  
Penny : D'accord ! D'accord !  
  
Penny suivit Sakura et Tomoyo et laissa volontairement tomber la lettre qu'elle tenait dans la main par terre. Mais sans que la jeune fille ne se rende compte, quelqu'un prit l'enveloppe avant qu'elle ne touchât le sol.  
  
Sakura : Elles sont pas mal ces guirlandes ! Je pense que je vais les prendre !  
  
Tomoyo : Et moi je crois que je vais acheter ce CD pour mon père !  
  
Sakura : Dis Penny, tu iras au temple avec nous pour le jour de l'an ?  
  
Penny : Au temple ? Mais je suis anglicane !  
  
Sakura : Ce n'est pas un problème ! Il ne t'es pas interdit d'y entrer. Tu verras, le temple Tsukiminé est très joli !  
  
Penny (souriant) : J'y réfléchirai !  
  
Une sonnerie de portable se fit soudain entendre.  
  
Sakura : Ça doit être Shaolan !... Allô ?... Alors tu es arrivé chez toi ?  
  
Penny : Chez lui ?  
  
Tomoyo : Shaolan est rentré à Hong-Kong pour les fêtes de fin d'année !  
  
Sakura (parlant au portable) : Oui. Mais non ! Je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti !..... Je vais bien !..... Et ta mère ? Et tes s?urs ? Et Meiling ?... Tout va bien alors ?... Ouh ! Shaolan, c'est quoi ce bruit assourdissant derrière toi ?... Hein ?! ...C'est ton neveu qui pleure?! Hé bé il a de la voix ! ... Je t'appellerai la prochaine fois ! Je t'embrasse ! Au revoir ! ...  
  
Tomoyo (en riant) : On dirait qu'il y a de l'animation là-bas !  
  
Sakura : Shaolan m'a dit qu'il serait de retour pour le 1er de l'an !  
  
Tomoyo : Et ton Noël ? Comment il s'organise ?  
  
Sakura : Hé bien on va faire un grand repas ! Et mon frère et Yukito seront là aussi évidemment !  
  
Tomoyo : Et toi Penny ?  
  
Penny (gênée) : Moi ?! Je... Euh ! Excusez-moi mais je viens de me souvenir que j'avais quelque chose de très important à faire !  
  
Sakura : Ha bon ?! C'est quoi ?  
  
Penny (goutte derrière la tête) : Euh...Je dois étendre mon linge !! (partant en courant) Ciao !!  
  
Tomoyo et Sakura (en SD) : Etendre... son linge ?!!  
  
L'approche de Noël préoccupait tout le monde, même les gardiens de Séchan...  
  
Arkal (chantonnant) : Vive le vent ! Vive le vent ! Vive le vent d'hiver !  
  
Liu : Non ! Je pourrais tout supporter sauf ça ! Arrête de chanter !!  
  
L'espiègle gardienne tira la langue à Liu, comme seule réponse, et se remit à chanter de plus belle. A part Arkal, les autres étaient autour d'un bon feu que Rin avait créé.  
  
Yubar : Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir froid, Arkal ?! ...Cette fête de Noël semble être beaucoup appréciée des humains ! Cela vient d'où exactement ?  
  
Arkal : C'est le jour où on fait des cadeaux !  
  
Liu : Ben toi, t'es pas un cadeau !  
  
Arkal : Tu veux finir en statue de glace ?!!  
  
Liu : Ah non !! Déjà qu'on se caille ici !!  
  
Yubar : Oui, à propos Rin, tu pourrais faire grandir ton feu ?  
  
Rin : Pas de problème !  
  
Yubar : Et toi Juann, tu sais quelque chose au sujet de Noël ?  
  
Juann : Je sais pas... En ce moment, la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est d'aller dans le monde des humains me manger quelques calamars grillés !  
  
Yubar : Ah bon ?!  
  
Maré (maussade) : Pourquoi avez-vous toujours des sujets de conversation aussi.  
  
Des bruits de pas derrière eux interpellèrent les gardiens. C'était Séchan. Il s'avança vers eux tranquillement et approcha ses mains du feu pour les réchauffer.  
  
Séchan : De quoi parliez-vous ?  
  
Arkal : De Noël ! ...Et de calamars grillés !  
  
Séchan (un peu surpris) : De calamars grillés ?! [nda : lol là j'imagine bien Séchan avec une figure bien manga genre deux petits points pour les yeux et un point d'interrogation au-dessus de la tête ! trop mimi !! ^^]  
  
Juann : (en aparté) Elle pouvait pas se taire celle-là ?!  
  
Arkal : Vous connaissez Noël, Maître Séchan ?  
  
Séchan : Bien sûr que oui !  
  
Arkal : C'est une fête japonaise ?  
  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé.  
  
Séchan : Pas du tout ! C'est plutôt une tradition occidentale ! Elle vient de la religion chrétienne...  
  
Arkal : Vous êtes chrétien, Maître Séchan ?  
  
Juann : (en aparté) Elle va finir par l'énerver avec ses questions !  
  
Séchan : Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus en Dieu... [nda : pas de débats religieux !! ]  
  
Arkal : Ha bon ?! Mais vous avez déjà fêter Noël ?  
  
Séchan : Oui... En fait, la dernier fois c'était...quand j'étais enfant ! Ma mère avait un sourire tellement radieux ce jour-là, même si...  
  
A ces paroles, le visage de Séchan devint soudainement triste et mélancolique. Il leva un instant la tête et regarda le plafond de stalactites. Les gardiens comprirent qu'il était sujet à une de ses rêveries si subites et si fréquentes chez lui. Une de ses rêveries douloureuses.  
  
Le jour de Noël arrivait à grand pas, ce qui déplaisait particulièrement à Penny. Un coup de fil d'Eriol n'arrangea pas les choses. Celui-ci voulait l'inviter à boire du thé. Apparemment.  
  
Eriol (souriant) : Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête-là, Penny ?  
  
Penny (après avoir bu un peu de thé) : Hum... Hé bien quel est le but de cette invitation ?  
  
Eriol : Pourquoi ? Il fallait qu'il en y ait une ?  
  
Penny (grimaçant) : Je n'aime pas te voir arborer ce sourire mystérieux ! Cela m'énerve parce que, parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu sais exactement à quoi je suis en train de penser.  
  
Eriol : Je ne sais pas tout ! Et puis même si j'avais le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, je ne crois pas que je le ferai. Tes pensées n'appartiennent qu'à toi !  
  
Penny : (en aparté) Heureusement... parce que si tu savais...  
  
Eriol : C'est très animé en ce moment dehors ! Je ne savais pas que cette fête ravissait autant les gens d'ici !  
  
Penny (air triste) : C'est vrai, demain c'est Noël ! ... Le dernier Noël que j'ai fêté date d'il y a longtemps ! En fait, il a été vraiment désastreux ! Parce que mes parents n'étaient plus là... Ma grand-mère essayait de me remonter le moral mais.  
  
Eriol : As-tu revu ta grand-mère récemment ?  
  
Penny : Non ! Cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas pris contact avec elle !  
  
Soudain, on toqua à la porte du salon et la tête de Nakuru, mystérieusement toute souriante, apparut dans l'ouverture.  
  
Nakuru : Vous ne voulez plus d'autres gâteaux ?  
  
Eriol : Non merci !  
  
Nakuru (en faisant un clin d'?il à Eriol) : Bon ! Bah je vous laisse alors !. C'est OK ! La gardienne claqua la porte laissant Penny, pensive.  
  
Penny : Qu'est-ce qui est OK ?  
  
Eriol se leva de sa chaise et demanda à Penny de le suivre. Ils descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans la cour en bas.  
  
Penny : (en aparté) Je me demande ce que Eriol veuille que je vois ?  
  
Le regard de la fille se fixa sur le portail dans face qui était ouvert pour laisser sortir un taxi.  
  
Penny : On dirait qu'il a quelqu'un devant le portail ?  
  
A ce moment, son souffle se bloqua. La personne, une vieille dame, la regarda elle aussi. La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
Penny : On dirait que...Gr... Grand-mère !  
  
Penny hésita un instant puis s'élança dans les bras de sa grand-mère en éclatant en sanglots. Eriol sourit tout en jetant un regard complice à Nakuru et à Spinel du haut de la corniche.  
  
Penny : Grand-mère !! Mais comment...  
  
Grand-mère : Tes cheveux sont si longs et tu as grandi ! Tu es ravissante, Penny !  
  
La vieille femme se tourna alors vers Eriol.  
  
Grand-mère : Je vous remercie, monsieur Hiiragisawa, de m'avoir permis de retrouver ma petite-fille et de m'offrir l'hospitalité !  
  
Penny : Comment ?! C'est toi qui...  
  
Eriol : Excuse-moi ! (en sortant une lettre de sa poche) Je ne savais pas du tout quoi d'offrir pour Noël, c'est pourquoi je t'ai suivi en ville afin d'avoir des indices ! Je t'ai vu jeter cette lettre ! J'ai compris que tu voulais reprendre contact avec ta grand-mère mais que tu n'osais pas !  
  
Grand-Mère : Tu avais peur de quoi, Penny ?  
  
Penny : Peur que... Après toutes ses années que tu ne veuilles plus me voir !  
  
Grand-Mère : Comment pouvais-tu penser ça ?!  
  
Penny : Excuse-moi...  
  
Nakuru (du balcon) : Snif ! Que c'est émouvant !  
  
Spinel : Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer pour si peu !!  
  
Penny (à Eriol) : Alors tu as...  
  
Eriol : Fait des recherches pour retrouver ta grand-mère ! Mais peut-être que tu m'en veux de t'être mêlé de tes affaires.  
  
La jeune fille regarda son camarade d'un air reconnaissant et lui prit inconsciemment la main.  
  
Penny : Merci, merci beaucoup Eriol !  
  
La voix de Nakuru du haut du balcon la fit descendre de son petit nuage.  
  
Nakuru : Hé Eriol ! Fais gaffe, si Kaho te voyait !  
  
Penny ne comprit pas tout de suite puis s'aperçut, effarée, de son geste et lâcha la main, en rougissant, du pauvre Eriol. En effet celui-ci, apparemment, semblait perdu dans un état d'incompréhension totale.  
  
Penny : Euh ! Pa-pardon ! (soudainement) Grand-mère, je vais t'aider à porter des bagages ! (en aparté) Wouahou j'ai pris la main d'Eriol !! ...Suis bête moi parfois !!  
  
Grand-mère : C'est gentil, merci !  
  
Penny (en prenant une valise) : Mais tu sais, Eriol, tu ne pouvais m'offrir meilleur cadeau !! La jeune fille afficha un sourire radieux et se dirigea vers la maison, laissant les deux autres derrière.  
  
Grand-mère (pensive) : Cela n'a pas changé !  
  
Eriol : Pardon ?  
  
Grand-mère : Je connaissais déjà votre nom d'il y a longtemps ! Un jour, quand Penny avait une dizaine d'années, elle est rentrée à la maison toute joyeuse ! Je ne comprenais pas parce que, depuis que ses parents sont morts, elle était renfermée sur elle-même ! « Grand-mère, me disait-elle, il y a quelqu'un qui a accepté de devenir mon ami, il s'appelle Eriol Hiiragisawa ! » J'ai été très surprise parce que Penny ne s'entendait pas avec les enfants de son âge mais j'ai été tellement soulagée de la voir si heureuse ! Monsieur Hiiragisawa, je vous remercie d'avoir autant d'attention pour elle !  
  
Eriol : Ce n'est rien ! ... Mais je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à remercier ! Depuis que Penny est arrivée à Tomoéda, elle s'est faite beaucoup d'amis !  
  
Grand-Mère : J'espère qu'elle laissera derrière elle tous ses moments malheureux !  
  
Eriol : Je l'espère aussi... En tout cas, je compte sur vous deux pour rester pour le repas de Noël ! 


	17. Chapitre 17: Une fête de nouvel an plein...

Petit mot d'Arkel: Et voilà le retour des chapitres en deux parties et qui ont pas le même titre ^^ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans cette fan fic je fais se torturer la pauvre Penny (et je crois que ce n'est pas encore fini) aura-t'elle enfin droit au bonheur un jour ?! loool suis méchante avec elle ! Oh que c'est original après Noël c'est la fête du nouvel an, suis désolée pour mon manque de recherche pour les titres -_-  
  
Episode 17 : Une fête de nouvel an pleine de surprises (1ère partie)  
  
Sakura : Tomoyo, comment trouves-tu mon kimono ?  
  
La jeune fille brune tapa dans ses mains avec un sourire émerveillé.  
  
Tomoyo : Oh ma Sakura ! Tu es superbe !  
  
Sakura : Et toi Shaolan ?  
  
Shaolan : Euh... oui ! Ravissante !  
  
Sakura : Tu as l'air d'être encore fatigué de ton retour en avion !  
  
Shaolan : Excuse-moi !... Tu as dit que c'était un kimono de ta mère ?  
  
Sakura (toute souriante) : Oui !  
  
Kéro : Il a fallu juste faire quelques retouches ! Sakura est, disons, moins mince que l'était sa mère !  
  
Sakura (en attrapant Kéro) : Kéro !!! Comment tu peux dire une chose comme ça ?!!! (en aparté) Surtout devant Shaolan !!  
  
Tomoyo : Dis-moi, Sakura, Penny ne vient pas ?  
  
Sakura arrêta alors de secouer le pauvre Kéro et regarda derrière elle.  
  
Sakura : Penny ?! Tu te montres ou pas ?  
  
Voix venant de la pièce d'à côté : IL EST HORS DE QUESTION POUR MOI DE SORTIR AVEC UN TRUC PAREIL ?!!  
  
Tomoyo : Mais Penny, je suis sûre que le kimono, que Sakura t'a prêté, te va à ravir!  
  
La chasseuse de cartes n'eut que pour seule solution de pousser sa camarade pour qu'elle se montre.  
  
Sakura (en la tirant par le bras) : Allez ! Viens !!  
  
Penny : Non !! Pas question !!  
  
Au bout d'efforts pénibles, Penny se montra au grand jour. Elle était vêtue d'une joli kimono bleue brodé avec des lilas comme motif et portait un ruban de la même couleur dans les cheveux.  
  
Kéro : Ben ça alors ! Elle est vraiment changée !  
  
Shaolan : On dirait presque une vraie fille !!  
  
Penny (très énervée) : Pardon ??!! C'est quoi ces remarques ?!!! Je vais vous faire la peau, moi, à vous deux !!  
  
Tomoyo (retenant Penny) : Allons !! Allons !!  
  
Sakura (goutte derrière la tête) : Du calme Penny !!... Bon, si tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons aller au temple ! Mon père et les autres nous y attendent !  
  
Il y avait un peu de monde au temple Tsukiminé alors Sakura et les autres attendirent devant. Kéro étant, bien entendu, dans le sac à main de Sakura.  
  
Sakura : Penny, ne fais pas une tête pareille !  
  
Penny : J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas venir ! Je suis horrible dans ce kimono !  
  
Tomoyo : Moi je te trouve très féminine dedans !  
  
Penny : Mouais !  
  
Sakura : Eriol m'a dit que ta grand-mère était venue pour Noël !  
  
Penny : Oui ! Mais elle repartit hier !  
  
Tomoyo : Il faudra que tu lui envoies une photo !  
  
Penny : Ha non !! Je déteste les photos !  
  
Voix familière : Bonjour Sakura !  
  
Le groupe se retourna. A leur grande surprise, ils reconnurent une vieille connaissance accompagnée d'Eriol.  
  
Sakura : Mlle Mizuki !!... Bonne année !  
  
Kaho : Bonne année à toi aussi ! Je suis contente de te revoir dans de meilleures conditions, ma petite Sakura !  
  
Eriol : Kaho est revenue d'Angleterre pour s'occuper du temple pour le jour de l'an !  
  
Kaho : Mon père est un peu malade donc j'ai dû venir mais cela me fait plaisir de tous vous revoir !  
  
Sakura : Vous allez rester longtemps, Mlle Mizuki ?  
  
Kaho : Je pense que je pourrai profiter de mon retour au Japon pour quelques mois !  
  
Sakura : Comme je suis contente ! Kaho se tourna alors vers Penny.  
  
Kaho (en lui tendant la main): Excuse-moi ! On n'a pas eu le temps de se présenter la dernière fois, je suis Kaho Mizuki ! Eriol m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !  
  
La jeune anglaise serra la main du professeur mais sans enthousiasme. Cette Mlle Mizuki, si souriante, avait l'air de connaître beaucoup Eriol. Qu'est- ce qu'elle était pour lui ?!  
  
Eriol : Tu es très jolie comme ça, Penny !  
  
Penny (rouge) : Qui ?! Moi ?!  
  
Sakura : Cela fait une heure qu'elle rouspète à cause du kimono !... Mais qu'est-ce que...  
  
Quelque chose était tombé devant elle, venant de l'arbre se trouvant derrière la chasseuse de cartes. Sakura l'attrapa. C'était une photo.  
  
Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Sakura : Une photo de Penny !  
  
Tout le monde leva le nez en l'air. Un garçon était dans l'arbre avec un appareil photo. Penny le reconnut tout de suite.  
  
Penny (furieuse) : Anan !!  
  
Anan (sourire gêné) : Hé hé ! Coucou !! Bonne année tout le monde !!  
  
Apparemment la branche sur laquelle se trouvait Anan n'était pas très solide parce qu'elle se cassa et le pauvre garçon tomba sur le sol. Mais heureusement pas de haut. Penny s'avança vers lui et lui empoigna le col.  
  
Penny (toujours très furieuse) : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cet arbre ?! Hein ?! Sale voyeur !!  
  
Anan : Mais, Blyton, il est si rare de te voir en kimono ! Tu es trop mignonne !!  
  
Penny (levant le poing) : Grr !! Je vais te montrer, moi, si je suis mignonne !  
  
Sakura : Penny ! Penny !! N'oublie pas qu'on est près d'un temple ! Alors soit indulgente !  
  
La jeune fille lâcha finalement Anan à contre-c?ur.  
  
Voix : Anan !! Mais quel idiot !  
  
Anan : Sa... Salut Hotoshi !  
  
En effet, l'ami du garçon était à quelques mètres, accompagné de Naoko.  
  
Hotoshi : Blyton, il faut excuser Anan ! C'est qu'un pauvre imbécile !  
  
Anan : Hééé ! T'es pas sympa !!  
  
Penny : Pff ! J'avais compris ça depuis longtemps !  
  
Anan (soufflant à Hotoshi) : Dis-donc vieux, t'es avec Naoko Yanagisawa ! Ça marche, alors, entre vous deux ?  
  
Hotoshi (rouge) : Tais-toi donc imbécile !!  
  
Sakura : Vois le bon côté des choses, Penny ! Tu pourrai envoyer cette photo à ta grand-mère !  
  
Penny : Mouais... (en aparté) Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, celui-là !  
  
Tomoyo : Sakura, ton père nous fais signe pour rentrer dans le temple !  
  
Sakura : Il doit y avoir moins de monde ! On y va ?  
  
Une fois avoir prié, nos amis sortirent du temple. Une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber et avait fait dispersé les autres visiteurs.  
  
Sakura : Ah c'est pas de chance ! Il pleut ! Moi qui voulait montrer le lac du temple à Penny ! Vite rentrons avant de prendre froid !  
  
Kaho : Et si nous allions au café d'en face ! Nous y serons au chaud !  
  
Sakura : Bonne idée !  
  
Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. Il y avait beaucoup de monde au café.  
  
Tomoyo : Il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu avant de trouver une place assise !  
  
Shaolan : On est pas obligé de se mettre à la même table !. Qu'est-ce tu cherches Sakura ?  
  
Sakura : C'est bizarre ! Où est Penny ? Elle était juste derrière moi quand on est sorti du temple ! 


	18. Chapitre 18: La protectrice 2ème partie

Petit mot d'Arkel : Comme je suis gentille trois chapitres d'un coup ^^ ; Au cas où vous aurez pas deviné la phrase que dit Séchan en italien est « je t'aime » lol hé oui faut pas oublier qu'il vient du pays des spaghettis (looool) Pour la suite il va falloir attendre un peu mais ne vous inquiètez pas ça viendra ^^  
  
Episode 18 : La protectrice (2ème partie)  
  
Le vent, le froid et la pluie ne semblaient aucunement gêner Penny qui se dirigeait vers le lac du temple. Elle était seule, le regard dans le vague. Il y eut une violente bourrasque. Un jeune homme apparut, au dessus de l'étendue d'eau.  
  
Au café...  
  
Sakura : Il se passe quelque chose de pas normal !  
  
Shaolan : Sakura, où tu vas ?  
  
La jeune fille était sortie précipitamment et se mit à courir. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et appela Penny tout en se couvrant le visage, fouetté par le vent. Finalement, elle aperçut au loin la silhouette de son amie près du lac.  
  
Sakura : Penny ! Tu es là...  
  
Aussitôt son souffle se bloqua, lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme au dessus de l'eau.  
  
Sakura : (en aparté) Cette personne... Je... je la connais !! C'est... Séchan ?!  
  
Séchan ne l'avait pas aperçue, il parlait à Penny.  
  
Séchan : Elsa... Mi piace ! Viens maintenant !!  
  
Il s'approcha lentement et lui tendit la main.  
  
Sakura avait du mal à avancer vers eux tellement le vent était fort.  
  
Sakura : Penny !! Non !! Tu ne dois pas aller avec lui !!  
  
Un éclair de lucidité passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille blonde et s'éteignit. Elle tourna doucement la tête.  
  
Penny : Sa... Sakura ?  
  
Mais cette fois, Séchan l'avait vue.  
  
Séchan : Nous nous rencontrons enfin ! Sakura, Maîtresse des Cartes !!  
  
Sakura : Que voulez-vous à Penny ?! Laissez-la tranquille !!  
  
Séchan : Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour toi pour l'instant !! Occupe-toi de tes affaires !  
  
Séchan prit le bras de Penny et l'attira vers lui.  
  
Sakura : Je ne te laisserait pas l'emmener !  
  
Et elle agrippa l'autre bras de la sorcière.  
  
Sakura : Penny !! Penny !! Pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas ?!  
  
Séchan : Cette fille m'appartient !! N'essaye pas de m'empêcher ou je te ferais disparaître !!  
  
Soudain, une lumière éblouissante se dégagea du corps de Penny.  
  
Séchan : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
  
Penny : O Terra, nuestra mater, anima vitae...  
  
Tout en prononçant ses paroles, elle posa sa main sur la poitrine du jeune homme.  
  
Penny (d'une voix triste) : Pardon !  
  
Séchan : Qu'est-que... Elsa ?!  
  
Penny : Je dois ''la'' protéger !!... Elle n'est pas moi ! Alors quitte ces lieux ! LUMEN !!  
  
La lumière passa à travers sa main et envahit Séchan qui disparut.  
  
Le calme revint. La jeune fille blonde regardait dans la direction où Séchan s'était volatilisé.  
  
Penny : Séchan, me too I love you !  
  
Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage et d'un coup elle tomba, évanouie. Heureusement, Sakura la rattrapa.  
  
Sakura : Penny !?  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Sakura attendait dans une pièce du temple avec les autres, sauf Eriol et Kaho. Penny avait été couchée dans une chambre voisine. La jeune magicienne faisait les cent pas. Elle avait rencontré Séchan et maintenant elle se souvenait des rêves qu'elle avait fait. Séchan, Elsa et Clow Read... Tous trois liés par le destin. Tous comme l'était Eriol et Penny avec l'ennemi maintenant ?! Est-ce que l'histoire allait se répéter ?! Tout à l'heure, quand Penny avait fait disparaître le sorcier elle l'avait trouvé si différente ! Eriol apparut enfin. Cela arrêta ses questionnements.  
  
Eriol : Sakura ! Tu peux venir une minute ?  
  
Le garçon l'emmena dans la pièce où était Penny. Apparemment elle dormait toujours.  
  
Sakura : Comment va t'elle ?  
  
Eriol : Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée mais je pense qu'elle va bien !  
  
Sakura : Comment sais-tu ça ?  
  
Eriol : Parce que quelqu'un veille sur elle !  
  
Sakura : Quelqu'un ?! Mais qui ?  
  
Eriol (souriant) : Tu ne vois pas ?! Allons concentre-toi !  
  
La jeune fille regarda plus attentivement. Soudain, elle apercut une forme près du lit de Penny puis la vit complètement et elle la reconnut.  
  
Sakura : Vous... Vous êtes Elsa ?!  
  
Le fantôme sourit.  
  
Elsa : Oui, c'est bien moi !  
  
Sakura : Ça... ça alors !! c'est la première fois que je vous vois en. vrai ! Vous ressemblez vraiment à Penny !  
  
Elsa : Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin te parler, Maîtresse des Cartes !  
  
Sakura (intimidée) : Quoi ?! Vous vouliez me parler ?  
  
Elsa : Je voulais te remercier d'être là pour Penny !  
  
Sakura : D'être là ?!  
  
Elsa : Oui ! Je veille sur elle depuis sa naissance mais, malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu la protéger de tout ! Elle a énormément souffert de sa solitude et je te serai pour toujours reconnaissante de ce que tu a fait pour elle !  
  
Sakura : Oh mais y'a pas de quoi !... Vous venez de dire que vous veillez sur elle mais alors tout à l'heure...  
  
Le visage du fantôme s'assombrit soudain.  
  
Elsa : Séchan avait pratiqué un envoûtement sur Penny ! Je suis donc entrée en elle pour la protéger !  
  
Sakura : Alors c'était vous qui avait fait disparaître Séchan et non Penny !  
  
Elsa : Oui, je l'ai éloigné d'ici !  
  
Sakura : Et les larmes ?!  
  
Elsa : Les...  
  
Sakura : Ces larmes et la grande tristesse qu'il y avait sur son visage, c'était les vôtres ?!  
  
La femme détourna la tête et se pencha vers sa protégée endormie.  
  
Elsa : Seule la vie de Penny m'importe !  
  
Sakura : Mais pourtant, j'ai vu...  
  
La jeune magicienne éclata alors en sanglots.  
  
Sakura : Je vous ai vue pleurer ! Vous et Séchan, vous étiez amoureux autrefois ! Vous l'aimez toujours et lui aussi ! Vous avez dû vous séparer dans le passé ! Je ne comprends pas ! C'est... C'est trop triste !  
  
Le fantôme s'approcha de Sakura.  
  
Elsa : Ne pleure pas, jeune magicienne ! Mon c?ur n'a pas arrêté de verser des larmes de mon vivant et je me rends compte que ma peine en même temps que mes pouvoirs ont été transmis à ma descendante !  
  
Sakura : Mais vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui a pu arriver à Penny !  
  
Elsa : Je ne sais pas !  
  
Sakura : Que voulais Séchan à Penny ?  
  
Elsa : Il croyait qu'elle était ma réincarnation à cause de notre forte ressemblance ! Mais il s'est trompé ! Elle n'est pas moi !... Je suis désolée de tous les problèmes qu'il a pu te causer ! A toi aussi Eriol ! Séchan veut prendre les cartes pour une raison que j'ignore ! Cette même raison qu'il l'a fait affronter Clow Read tant de fois et pour laquelle il n'était pas resté avec moi ! Et quand je l'ai revu je l'ai trouvé changé, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose !  
  
Sakura : Que dois-je faire alors ?  
  
Elsa : Fais ce qui te semble le mieux ! Ne pense pas à moi ! S'il faut que tu combattes Séchan, il faut le faire ! Protège ce qui t'es précieux !  
  
Eriol : Elsa, Penny commence à se réveiller !  
  
Elsa : Il vaut mieux que je devienne invisible et qu'elle ne me voit pas !  
  
Sakura : Mlle Elsa !  
  
Elsa (commençant à disparaître) : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne serais jamais bien loin !  
  
Quand Penny ouvrit les yeux, Elsa n'était plus perceptible. Elle se tourna vers Eriol et Sakura qui étaient inclinés sur elle.  
  
Sakura : Penny, tu te sens bien ?  
  
Penny : Je me souviens juste d'avoir rêvé que j'étais dans la pénombre! Je crois même que j'ai entendu ta voix à un moment puis plus rien ! Et soudain, une lumière est apparue! J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me tenait la main pour sortir !  
  
Sakura (souriant) : Quelqu'un veille sûrement sur toi !  
  
Penny : Mais alors pourquoi j'ai senti une immense tristesse m'envahir à ce moment-là ?!  
  
Sakura et Eriol se regardèrent et ne surent que dire.  
  
Penny : Que sait-il passer pendant que j'étais évanouie ?  
  
Sakura : Euh... hé bien... y'avait Séchan et...  
  
Penny (en se levant précipitamment) : Quoi ?! Séchan ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
  
Sakura : Du calme ! Apparemment il te voulait, toi !  
  
Penny : Pardon ?! Me vouloir ?  
  
Sakura : Il t'avait peut-être trop confondu avec son ancien amour Elsa !  
  
Penny : Il est dingue ou quoi ?! Je ne lui appartiens pas ! Je ne l'aime pas !! Et puis... parce que... moi je...  
  
Eriol : Tu quoi ?  
  
Penny (rouge) : Nan rien !  
  
Sakura (en prenant Penny dans ses bras) : Bah moi, je suis super heureuse que tu ailles bien !  
  
Penny (gênée) : Sakura !!Arrête !! Ça fait deux fois !!  
  
Sakura ne pouvait pas voir Elsa, mais elle devina qu'elle souriait en les voyant. 


	19. Chapitre 19: Le cas Kyoichi Anan

Petit mot d'Arkel : bah en fait si je mets ce chapitre-là c'est exprès pour la pauvre nahi (je sais combien il est dur d'attendre la suite d'une fic) Bon voilà le chapitre 19 axé sur un personnage « made in arkel » et que j'adore ^^ Désolée ce chapitre finit en suspens -__- En tout cas que personne ne s'inquiète, je compte bien finir cette fic (yes fight !) y'a eu du retard parce que je voulais profiter de mes vacances lol et pi attendez un peu pour le chapitre 20, je ne peux rien promettre parce que j'ai mon job pour le mois d'août mais si vous me soutenez toujours je veux bien faire des efforts ^^  
  
Episode 19 : Le cas Kyoichi Anan  
  
« Bonjour! Je suis Sakura Kinomoto ! Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange à l'école ! Mais cela n'a aucun rapport avec la magie ! Non, à la fin des cours Penny a demandé à Anan de venir avec elle au festival organisé pour la Saint Valentin !! C'est surprenant n'est-ce pas ?! Surtout qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas vraiment l'apprécier !! Mais qui est vraiment Anan ?! Petit retour en arrière !! Ce matin, en cours de mathématiques...»  
  
Professeur (en colère) : Monsieur Anan !! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait votre devoir aujourd'hui !  
  
Anan : Ne soyez pas fâché M'sieur ! J'ai eu beaucoup d'entraînement de basket cette semaine et...  
  
Professeur : Ce n'est une excuse !! Peut-être pensez-vous faire carrière ?! C'est ridicule !! Cela ne sert à rien de vous bercer d'illusions!! Vous êtes un étudiant bien trop stupide !  
  
« Hum... Le professeur est peut-être allé trop loin ce matin-là ! Anan est membre du club de basket et il est très doué apparemment ! Enfin bref, lorsque le cours de math fut fini, Anan sortit de la salle tout triste ! Hotoshi, son meilleur ami, semblait inquiet pour lui. Ensuite, nous avons eu cours de sport. Et justement les garçons faisaient basket... »  
  
Les filles avaient reçu l'autorisation de regarder la partie. Anan se trouvait dans l'équipe opposée à Shaolan et à Eriol. Sakura, Tomoyo et Penny étaient là, adossées au grillage, parmi les autres.  
  
Sakura : Vas-y Shaolan !  
  
Tomoyo : Ça y est, la partie commence !  
  
Sakura : C'est Anan qui a pris le ballon dans l'entre-deux ! Il a l'air vraiment très fort ! A côté d'elles deux filles se mirent soudain à rire.  
  
Fille 1 : Anan est doué au basket c'est vrai...  
  
Fille 2 : En plus il est très charmant !  
  
Fille 1 : Mais...  
  
Fille 2 : Il n'ira pas très loin ! C'est un imbécile !  
  
Sakura : Hein ?  
  
Les deux filles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.  
  
Fille 1 : Il n'a rien pour lui !  
  
Fille 2 : A part draguer les filles !... N'est-ce pas Blyton ?!  
  
Penny leur lança un regard noir.  
  
Fille 1 : Il aime bien celles qui lui résistent !  
  
Fille 2 : Dans le fond les filles avec qu'il est sorti ne l'ont jamais considéré pour plus qu'un moins que rien ! Non, ça leur servait seulement à se faire bien voir !  
  
Fille 1 : Anan est peut-être très populaire en ce moment...  
  
Fille 2 : Mais il n'aura jamais un brillant avenir ! Et puis, en terme de popularité, on peut dire qu'il est largement concurrencé par Hiiragisawa ou Hotoshi !  
  
Soudain une grande clameur se fit entendre. Shaolan avait marqué le premier point. Puis il en marqua aisément beaucoup d'autres, ainsi qu'Eriol. Sans qu'Anan ne put faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Fille 2 : Té c'est ce qu'on avait dit !  
  
Fille 1 : Il ne sais même plus jouer maintenant !. On s'ennuie mortellement ici ! On s'en va ?  
  
Fille 2 : Oui !  
  
Sakura : Elles ne sont vraiment pas gentilles !  
  
Tomoyo : Personne ne mérite un jugement de valeur aussi sévère !  
  
Penny : C'est bien classique de penser qu'il faut.  
  
Sakura : Quoi ?  
  
Penny : Juger quelqu'un sur sa réussite et sa popularité avant ce qu'il est !  
  
Tomoyo : Oui c'est vrai...  
  
Penny : Les gens peuvent cracher dans votre dos comme ça, alors, qu'il y a cinq minutes, ils vous faisaient des compliments ! Je déteste ce genre d'attitude !  
  
Le sifflet final retendit. L'équipe de Shaolan et d'Eriol avait gagné haut la main battant celle d'Anan. Shaolan et Eriol rejoignirent les trois filles juste après le match. Sakura leur tendit une boisson et une serviette en souriant.  
  
Sakura : Vous avez été sensas tous les deux ! Je suis contente que tu aies retrouvé la forme Eriol !  
  
Eriol : Merci !  
  
Voix derrière eux : Vous deux !  
  
Tous : Quoi ? C'était Anan , couvert de sueur et essoufflé.  
  
Anan : Li ! Hiiragisawa !  
  
Shaolan : Quoi ?  
  
Anan (en les pointant du doigt) : Vous zêtes pas normaux !!!!  
  
Tous : Hein ?!  
  
Anan : J'ai essayé de vous arrêter pendant tout le match et je ne suis pas arrivé ! Voyez-vous, j'ai ce qu'on appelle un don ! Un don qui me permet de prévoir certains mouvements de mes adversaires ! Et dans votre cas... ÇA N'A PAS DU TOUT MARCHE !!! POURQUOI ?!  
  
Tous (goutte de sueur) : Du calme !!  
  
Anan : Bouh !! Vous vous rendez pas compte ! J'ai perdu la face !. Penny !! Console-moi !!  
  
Bing !!  
  
Le garçon se prit évidemment un coup de poing dans la figure.  
  
Penny : Imbécile !! C'est en renonçant que tu perdras la face !... Tu ne vois donc pas que...  
  
Anan : ... Qu'on se fiche de moi ?! Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ?  
  
Penny : Mais alors...  
  
Sakura : Euh...  
  
Anan : Toi aussi dans un sens, tu te fiches de moi !  
  
Penny : Moi ?! Bien sûr que non !  
  
Anan : Alors pourquoi me repousses-tu à chaque fois ?! Tu agis toujours comme une statue de glace ! Tu n'aimes donc personne...  
  
Sakura : Euh...  
  
Penny (rougissant) : C'est... C'est pas ça !!! Ça te va bien de me juger alors que toi tu es un séducteur invétéré !  
  
Anan : Je n'ai jamais été désobligeant avec une fille !  
  
Penny : Alors, moi comme une autre c'est pareil ?!  
  
Sakura : Euh...  
  
Anan : Non ! Toi c'est différent !  
  
Penny : Peuh ! Tu me ferais croire que tu serais vraiment amoureux de moi ?!  
  
Anan : Hé bien...  
  
Re-Bing !!  
  
Penny : Crétin, je t'interdis de te ficher de moi !!!  
  
Et la jeune fille s'en alla, rouge de colère.  
  
Anan : Aïe ! Bobo !  
  
Tomoyo : Quel dispute ! Penny est partie vraiment furieuse !  
  
Sakura (triste) : Je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit !  
  
Tomoyo : Ne t'en veux pas, Sakura !... Ils sembleraient que tous les deux aient été confrontés à des sujets qui leur soient difficiles !  
  
« Voilà pour les événement de la mâtinée et ensuite l'après-midi, avant que le professeur n'arrive. »  
  
Sakura : Penny, arrête de faire la tête voyons !  
  
Penny : Je n'y peux rien ! Cet imbécile m'a énervée !. (aparté) ''Statue de glace ! '' ''Statue de glace ! ''Que je n'aime personne ? Idiot ! J'aimerais bien être une statue de glace ! Pour ne plus avoir à regarder Eriol le c?ur serré...  
  
Tomoyo : Sakura, tu sais que c'est bientôt la Saint Valentin ?  
  
Sakura : Oui, dans une semaine ! Et alors ?  
  
Tomoyo : Alors il va y avoir une petite fête pour l'occasion à Tomoeda !  
  
Sakura : C'est vrai ?! Shaolan, on ira ?  
  
Shaolan : Si tu veux !  
  
Tomoyo (toute heureuse) : Je viendrai aussi ! Je vais pouvoir filmer le plus couple de toute la ville !  
  
Shaolan et Sakura (rouges) : Ah ! Euh...  
  
Tomoyo : Tu viendras aussi Eriol ?  
  
Eriol : Je verrai... Je pourrai demander à Kaho de m'accompagner ! Ça la changera un peu du temple !  
  
Penny : Quoi ??!  
  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Penny ?!  
  
Penny (verte) : Nan... Rien... Ça va !  
  
A ce moment, Anan et Hotoshi rentrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'assirent à leur place. Penny se leva précipitamment et posa lourdement ses mains sur le pupitre d'Anan. Une étrange lueur de fureur scintillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille.  
  
Penny (à Anan) : La semaine prochaine, y'a une fête pour la Saint Valentin !!! Tu veux venir avec moi ?!!  
  
Anan (goutte de sueur) : De... De quoi ?!  
  
Penny (à voix haute) : Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave !!!  
  
Anan (un peu inquiet) : Euh... Hé bien... D'accord !  
  
Penny : Bon, je te tiendrait au courant !  
  
La jeune sorcière retourna à sa place, laissant médusée toute la classe.  
  
« Bien ! Voilà ! C'est tout ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Moi, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête ! Peut-qu'on en saura plus lors de la fête. » 


	20. Chapitre 20: Au fond de nos coeurs 1ère ...

Petit mot d'Arkel : Kyaaa un chapitre 20 !!! c trop bo T____T Un chapitre qui, cette fois mélange poésie, romance et amitié ^^ comme il était trop long j'ai décidé de le mettre ne deux parties (lol je fais ke ça ) Et pour ne pas changer ça finit encore plus en suspens !  
  
Episode 20 : Au fond de nos c?urs.(1ère partie)  
  
« Le bruit des vagues...Le cri des mouettes...La tiède chaleur du soleil sur mon visage...La brise soufflant dans mes cheveux ébouriffés...Et lorsque je me retournais je voyais le visage souriant de ma mère...Quand j'étais petit, cela suffisait à me faire oublier tous nos malheurs...Malheurs dont j'était responsable, moi Séchan.l'enfant maudit. Encore maintenant, au fond de mon c?ur, ces douces images m'apaisent... »  
  
La fête battait son plein. Le parc était rempli de stand d'animations et d'amoureux. C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Nos amis s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant le parc où avait lieu le festival pour la Saint- Valentin. Petit changement : Anan serait là. Impossible donc de parler magie. Cela ne leur ferait pas de mal après tout d'oublier un moment leurs ennuis. Tout le monde était présent sauf Anan et Penny.  
  
Sakura : Ils font sûrement arrivé bientôt ! On est en avance !  
  
Tomoyo (armée d'une caméra) : Comme c'est mignon ! Comme c'est mignon !  
  
Sakura (goutte derrière la tête) : To... Tomoyo !... (à Kaho) Mlle Mizuki, je suis contente que vous ayez pu vous libérer !  
  
Kaho : Mon père m'a dit qu'il se débrouillerait ! Ce n'est juste que pour un soir !  
  
Anan arriva enfin, les mains dans les poches et traînant un peu les pieds.  
  
Anan : Yo !  
  
Les autres : Bonjour !  
  
Anan : Blyton n'est pas encore arrivée ?... (pas rassuré) Ou alors est-ce que c'est cette présence que je sens dans mon dos ?!  
  
En effet, Penny le suivait de peu. A la surprise de tous, elle avait minutieusement soigné ses vêtements. Une jupe verte et un chemisier vert pâle. Ses cheveux étaient libres seulement attachés en demi-queue par un petit ruban.  
  
Anan (yeux scintillants) : Trop... Trop mignonne !  
  
La jeune fille sourit.  
  
Penny : Merci !  
  
Anan (en aparté) : C'est le plus jour de ma vie ! Penny s'est faite toute jolie pour moi !! En fait, au début j'avais des doutes ! Je me disais c'est sûrement un coup monté !! Mais ce n'est pas le cas !!  
  
Sakura : On y va ?  
  
Les fêtes étaient une occasion de remonter en enfance et s'amuser. Shaolan prouva une nouvelle fois son adresse aux stand de tir. Et toutes les filles du groupe eurent droit à un petit ours en peluche.  
  
Anan se risque à mettre son bras autour de l'épaule de Penny et l'appeler par son prénom. Elle ne broncha pas. Mais le garçon sentit une certaine raideur. Il ne put ne pas remarquer les quelques brefs moments où elle regardait Eriol et Kaho avec un air triste. Peut-être fusse à cause du monde ou peut-être parce que Penny commençait de plus en plus à traînailler mais les deux jeunes gens perdirent de vue les autres. Ils n'arrivèrent plus à les retrouver. Maintenant ils étaient seuls un peu à l'écart de la cohue.  
  
Anan : On les retrouvera sans doute tout à l'heure !. (se tournant vers Penny) T'es très pensive dis moi ?   
  
Penny : Pardon ?  
  
Anan : Quoique d'un côté c'est peut-être mieux qu'on soit seuls tous les deux ! Penny, on se fait un bisou ?  
  
Ce fut la goutte qui fit débordait le vase. Ou alors la bouilloire qui explose. Dans tous les cas, le garçon goûta à un violent et soudain Penny- punch.  
  
Anan : Aïe ?! Mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!  
  
Penny (soulagée) : Ah ça fait du bien !!! Ca me démangeait depuis un moment !  
  
Anan (regard chien battu) : Mais... Mais Penny... Ma chérie  
  
Penny (lui empoignant le col) : Ne m'appelle pas Penny !! Et ma chérie non plus, tu entends ?!!  
  
Voix derrière eux : Vous vous disputez ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rassure !  
  
Anan : Tu nous surveilles Hotoshi ? Toujours en bonne compagnie à ce que je vois !  
  
Hotoshi était venu à la fête lui aussi et avait emmené Naoko par la même occasion. Etait-il inquiet pour son camarade ?  
  
Hotoshi : Je croyais que vous étiez avec Kinomoto et les autres ?  
  
Anan : On les a perdus ! Bah ! On finira bien par les croiser !... Une fois s'être reposé, suis crevé !  
  
L'étudiant sérieux se tourna alors vers Penny, puis il hocha la tête en souriant.  
  
Hotoshi : Je ne devrais pas me faire du souci ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien Blyton !. Bon on va vous laisser ! Si jamais on se retrouve, il faudrait faire des attractions ensemble !  
  
Anan (riant) : Je me demande si tu as le c?ur assez solide pour monter sur un grand-huit ?!  
  
Hotoshi : Ce n'est pas tellement ça qui me fait peur.  
  
Naoko, muette jusqu'à présent, secoua la manche de son ami.  
  
Naoko : Hotoshi, on va au train fantôme ?  
  
Hotoshi (pâle) : Un train f... Ah...oui si tu veux ! (en aparté) Mais pourquoi j'ai peur de ce genre de manège depuis tout petit ?! Peut-être à cause de ce film d'horreur que j'avais vu à l'époque !  
  
Les deux autres les regardèrent s'éloigner.  
  
Anan (souriant) : Cela me fait bizarre de le voir sortir avec une fille ! Il a pris de l'assurance ou alors il prend exemple pour moi !...  
  
Penny : Pourquoi a t'il dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien ?  
  
Anan : Parce qu'il se posait des questions sur ton revirement soudain ! C'est à dire cette invitation à cette fête ! Il pensait sûrement que tu voulais te servir de moi comme les autres filles ! Hotoshi est un garçon génial, heureusement que je l'ai pour ami !. Hé !!! Au fait !! Pourquoi tu m'as giflé tout à l'heure ?  
  
La jeune fille se mit à pâlir.  
  
Penny : Me...servir ...de toi ?!  
  
Anan : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Penny : J'ai... J'ai...  
  
Anan : Je crois avoir compris ! C'est à cause de Hiiragisawa ?  
  
Le garçon prononça ses mots avec un sourire serein. Il ne semblait pas fâché. Quant à Penny, elle se mit à paniquer.  
  
Penny : Quoi ?! Pourquoi parles-tu de lui ?!  
  
Anan : Je t'ai bien observée pendant qu'on traînait ! Tu aimes Hiiragisawa et tu as voulu le rendre jaloux ! ...J'avais déjà des doutes avant ! C'était le seul gars que tu appelais par son prénom ! Mais tu n'as pas eu le résultat souhaité n'est-ce pas ?  
  
La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur un banc proche. Elle baissa la tête, des mèches de cheveux lui cachant le visage.  
  
Penny (faiblement) : Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne dis que des bêtises !  
  
Anan s'assit à côté d'elle, le visage soudainement sérieux.  
  
Anan : Ce n'est pas facile... l'amour à sens unique !  
  
Le visage de Penny se releva violemment, couverts de larmes.  
  
Penny : Pardon ! Pardon ! Je me suis servie de toi !! Je suis vraiment désolée, je. je ne voulais pas te faire du mal !  
  
Le lycéen sembla surpris de ces excuses subites.  
  
Anan : Faire du mal ? Mais pourquoi...  
  
Penny : Je n'ai pas tenu compte de tes sentiments !  
  
Anan : Mes sentiments ?!  
  
Il marqua une pause, puis soudain il éclata de rire.  
  
Anan : Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi ? (aparté) sérieusement je parle !  
  
Penny resta abasourdie. Du coup, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler et elle se mit en colère.  
  
Penny : Pardon !! Mais c'était quoi ces histoires alors ?! D'abord tu m'as proposé d'aller au cinéma, tu n'arrêtais pas de m'enquiquiner, tu me prenais en photo parce que tu disais que j'étais mignonne et pour finir tu prenais un malin plaisir à me tripoter pendant qu'on marchait avec les autres tout à l'heure !!  
  
Anan : Quelle susceptibilité ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux de toi ! ... Et puis je t'ai pas tripotée !! Je t' ai juste mis le bras sur l'épaule ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es coincée !...Hé ! Hé ! Tu es déçue parce que d'un côté, ça te flattait de croire que je me pâmait pour toi !  
  
Penny (en lui empoignant le col de plus en plus furieuse) : Arrête de te faire des idées, mon vieux !! Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas de me casser les pieds ?!  
  
Anan : C'est simple !... Parce que je t'aime bien, c'est tout ! je voulais juste être ton ami !  
  
Penny (goutte de sueur) : Pardon ?!. Tu as une drôle de manière de montrer ton amitié ! Et puis pourquoi tu voulais faire ça ?!  
  
Anan : Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois cela m'a fait ni chaud ni froid ! Ensuite, tu es venue en cours sans lunettes et les cheveux détachés, avec un petit air rebelle ! Je me suis dit : '' Ça alors ! cette fille nous réserve des surprises !'' Plus le temps passait, plus cela m'intéressait de te connaître un peu plus ! Tu as un mauvais caractère pour une fille et encore plus pour une anglaise, mais. tu es quelqu'un de franc ! Tu m'as souvent cogné, cependant tu ne t'ai jamais moqué de moi ! Je n'avais rencontré qu'une seule personne comme ça. et c'était Hotoshi ! Et cela m'a fait tellement plaisir... Blyton, je t'ai souvent taquiné mais c'était seulement pour s'amuser et pour essayer de te dérider un peu ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi !  
  
Penny le lâcha et recommença à pleurer.  
  
Anan (paniqué) : Désoléééééé !! Je voulais pas te faire de la peine !  
  
Penny : Je sais pas... pourquoi je pleure !  
  
Anan (en lui ébouriffant les cheveux) : Allons ! Faut pas te laisser abattre ! Il t'aime pas. et alors ?! T'en trouveras un autre et tu seras heureuse, j'en suis certain ! Attends passe-moi ta main !  
  
Penny : Pardon ?!  
  
Anan : Je ne suis pas une diseuse de bonne aventure mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'en regardant tes lignes...  
  
Penny (sceptique) : Oui ? quoi ?  
  
Anan (regardant attentivement) : Oh ! Oh !  
  
Penny (soudain intéressée) : Hé bien ? Dis !!  
  
Anan : Cette ligne-ci me raconte que tu rencontreras un nouvel amour inattendu !  
  
Penny : C'est quoi cette histoire ?!  
  
Anan : Ce n'est pas moi t'inquiète !... Bon, petite Penny, si on y allait maintenant ?  
  
Penny (en lui courant après) : Grr ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!!  
  
« Anan... Je m'étais trompée sur lui ! Il m'a remonté le moral si rapidement !.. C'est bizarre parce je lui ai trouvé un visage que je ne lui connais pas ! Pendant notre discussion, il avait un visage... de grand frère ! »  
  
Sous le parc, il y avait des canalisations d'eaux qui alimentaient des attractions. Plusieurs d'entre elles commençaient à se fissurer. Tandis que dans le ciel surveillait une étrange silhouette bleue... 


	21. Chapitre 21: Au fond de nos coeurs 2ème ...

Petit mot d'Arkel : J'écris ce chapitre avec en fond sonore Bring me to life - Evanescence lol j'ai l'impression que ça colle bien avec l'ambiance ! Un duel important va avoir lieu... mais dans une troisième partie ! Hé oui, j'ai trop eu d'inspiration ! Et si je change de titre, ça collera plus... Donc désolée Francis les fiches ce sera dans le prochain chapitre, tu ne m'en veux pas ? é__è  
  
Episode 21 : Au fond de nos c?urs... (2ème partie)  
  
Sakura scrutait chaque recoin du parc afin de retrouver Penny.  
  
Tomoyo : Tu es inquiète, Sakura ?  
  
Sakura : C'est juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. En principe quand elle disparaît mystérieusement, il arrive toujours quelque chose !  
  
Shaolan : Elle n'est sûrement pas très loin !  
  
Pendant ce temps, Penny suivait Anan légèrement derrière, le sourire au lèvres. Mais lorsqu'il se retournait pour voir si elle suivait, elle lui tirait la langue avec un air boudeur.  
  
Anan : Penny, tu es fâchée ?  
  
Elle resta muette et lui passa devant en courant en riant aux éclats.  
  
Comme si on leur en avait donné l'ordre, les tuyaux souterrains explosèrent. Le niveau de l'eau commença à monter puis elle déborda. Des jets d'eau tels des geysers jaillissaient de la terre, abîmant par la même occasion les constructions. La panique régna alors dans tout le parc. Les responsables des attractions ainsi que les agents de sécurité essayaient d'évacuer le monde comme ils le pouvaient. Alors que les gens couraient dans tous les sens, le groupe de Sakura resta immobile.  
  
Sakura : Une énergie magique...  
  
Shaolan : Un sbire de Séchan ! Mais c'est bizarre, ils auraient pu nous attaquer depuis un moment !  
  
Kaho : Peut-être a t'il une autre cible ?  
  
Anan entraînait sa camarade vers la sortie mais elle semblait regarder en arrière. Elle finit par s'échapper et à courir dans le sens inverse.  
  
Anan : Hé t'es dingue !! Où tu vas ?  
  
Penny : T'inquiète ! Va à l'abri !!  
  
Anan : Et que je te laisse là, pas question !  
  
Le parc était vide à présent. La sorcière blonde jetait des coups d'?il partout. Anan l'avait suivi.  
  
Penny : Je t'avais dit de partir !  
  
Anan : Il ne faut pas rester là, c'est trop dange.  
  
Le garçon ne put finir sa phrase car il fut projeté à quelques mètres par une force invisible. Penny essaya de s'approcher de lui mais quelque chose la repoussa violemment.  
  
Penny : Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
  
Voix : J'ai créé une barrière autour de lui ! Tu ne peux pas t'approcher !... Il est le dernier !  
  
Une forme bleue foncé surgit des jets d'eau. C'était Maré, le plus puissant serviteur de Séchan. Il s'approcha de Anan. Les mains posées sur la barrière comme sur une vitre, Penny ne pouvait pas agir. Elle reprit cependant espoir quand, tout d'un coup, apparut Sakura et ses amis.  
  
Sakura : Penny, tu es là ! Que se passe t'il ?  
  
Shaolan (lui montrant Maré) : Regarde !  
  
Maré : Future ex-maîtresse des cartes, regarde bien ! Je vais prendre les pouvoirs de ce jeune homme et ensuite, je vais tous vous écraser !  
  
Le visage de la magicienne s'assombrit, puis elle vit la force invisible sur laquelle était appuyée Penny.  
  
Penny : Sakura, il a créé une barrière ! On ne peut pas aller plus loin !. mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Anan ?  
  
Sakura : J'ai eu un message de Yué ! Maré s'en prend aux faibles pouvoirs chez les humains !  
  
Penny : Anan aurait des pouvoirs ?! Mais c'est ridicule !  
  
Aussitôt des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle cogna violemment la barrière de ses poings.  
  
Penny : Sale type !! Laisse Anan tranquille !  
  
Le pauvre garçon semblait effrayé de voir un être aussi étrange en face de lui. Cependant il prit ses jambes à son coup.  
  
Maré : Tu as nulle part où aller ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas !  
  
Le gardien allait jeter un sort mais il se bloqua soudainement et se retourna, partagé entre la colère et la surprise.  
  
Maré : Comment es-tu rentré toi !!  
  
Tout le monde resta stupéfait. Quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la zone. Et ce quelqu'un n'était d'autre qu'Hotoshi.  
  
Sakura : Mais... comment il a fait ?!  
  
Apparemment le garçon n'était pas venu là pour jouer les héros. Il resta comme statufié pendant quelques secondes.  
  
Hotoshi : J'... J'étais revenu sur mes pas parce... que je te voyais pas, Anan ! Qu'... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ? Il ... te veut quoi ?  
  
Sakura : Je crois avoir compris ! Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir peuvent rentrer dans le champ de protection !  
  
Maré : Un misérable humain sans pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas ! Je vais te faire payer ton affront !  
  
Penny : Hotoshi ! Va t'en !!  
  
Le gardien lança un lien d'eau qui tel un fouet frappa violemment Hotoshi. Mais il n'eut pas grand chose. Maré l'avait manqué. En effet, Anan lui avait sauté dessus au moment où il projetait son attaque.  
  
Anan : Laisse-le tranquille !!  
  
Maré : Qu'un ver de terre comme toi ose me toucher !!  
  
Hotoshi : Et toi !!! C'était quoi tout ça ?! C'est de la magie ?! Je ne savais pas que ça existait vraiment ! Mais... ce n'est pas un peu lâche comme méthode !  
  
Maré : Les humains ne sont que des êtres corrompus ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ils disparaîtraient tous !!  
  
Hotoshi : Tu as peur alors ?  
  
Maré : Quoi ?!  
  
Hotoshi : Peur de nous affronter à armes égales !. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à Anan mais fiche lui la paix !  
  
Anan : Hotoshi ! Casse-toi d'ici ! Je le retiens encore ! Maré, en un geste, frappa violemment le garçon, qui atterrit dans un tas de cartons complètement sonné.  
  
Penny : Anan !!!  
  
Sakura : On ne peut pas rester ici à rien faire ?! Il faut détruire la barrière !  
  
Mais elle avait beau essayé ses cartes les unes après les autres, rien n'y faisait.  
  
Penny : Sakura, je crois que je peux prononcer une incantation pour écarter l'espace d'un instant ces forces magiques !  
  
Sakura : Bien ! On compte sur toi !  
  
Pendant ce temps, Maré avait délaissé Anan et pour s'en prendre maintenant à Hotoshi. L'étudiant avait finalement mis de côté sa peur pour le provoquer ouvertement. Mais l'être magique l'attrapa violemment par le bras et le serra fortement.  
  
Maré : Pourquoi cherches-tu à protéger cet humain ?! Je l'ai observé longuement ! Tout le monde le considère comme un déchet !  
  
Malgré sa souffrance, Hotoshi eut un sourire.  
  
Hotoshi : Pourquoi je... Tu es stupide !! C'est mon ami ! Quoiqu' en puisse dire les autres.  
  
Flash-back de Hotoshi  
  
Anan (tout sourire) : Dis, Hotoshi ? C'est ça ?! Je n'ai pas mon livre d'histoire, je peux me mettre à côté ?  
  
« Notre première rencontre...Je l'ai laissé s'asseoir à côté de moi ! Cependant j'étais fâché ! On racontait pas mal de choses sur lui ! »  
  
Anan : Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider un peu pour un devoir ?  
  
Hotoshi : Hein ?! Mais je.  
  
Anan : Allons ! Tu pourrais passer chez moi après les cours ! Cela ferait plaisir à ma mère que je ramène un camarade de classe à la maison ! Tu ne peux pas refuser !  
  
« Je m'étais laissé embobiné ! »  
  
Anan : Bienvenue chez moi !. Dis ? Il paraît que tu aimes lire ? Moi aussi ! Mais ce que j'aime par dessus-tout c'est les mangas ! Et toi ?  
  
Hotoshi : Mes parents ne veulent pas que je gaspille mon argent là-dedans ! Mais j'aimerai beaucoup en lire !  
  
Anan : Ha bon ?! Attends, je vais t'en passer !  
  
Hotoshi : Mais...  
  
Anan : Hé attends !! Tu viens chez moi m'aider c'est normal que je fasse quelque chose pour toi !  
  
« Oui ! Je me suis bien laissé embarquer par sa bonne humeur ! Je restait la plupart du temps penché sur mes livres scolaires mais il m'a fait découvrir tellement de trésors ! J'ai enfin appris le mot ''s'amuser''... Il est bête, drague les filles mais... au fond qui le connaissait vraiment ?. .. Quand je suis tombé amoureux de Naoko, il m'a encouragé ! »  
  
~Cela m'est égal maintenant tout ce qu'on dit sur lui ! Et je clame haut et fort qu'Anan Kyoichi est mon meilleur ami !! ~  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Maré : Tu es idiot de faire ça !  
  
Et il le lança durement sur le sol, le bras bien amoché.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Penny s'acharnait à contrecarrer le sort du gardien. Des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues et serra son bâton dans sa main. Elle était épuisée mais continua à réciter ses formules.  
  
Penny (en aparté) : Il faut que ça marche ! Il faut que ça marche ! Sinon Anan va. perdre ses pouvoirs ou même pire ! ... Je comprends à présent : il avait un don de prévoyance ! Ce pouvoir lui servait au basket... et c'est toute sa vie ! Il ne faut pas qu'il les perde !  
  
Une brèche commença à s'ouvrir. Mais elle était assez étroite et ne pouvait faire passer qu'une seule personne.  
  
Sakura : Tu as réussi !  
  
Penny : Vas-y Sakura ! Je ne pourrai pas tenir très longtemps !!  
  
La maîtresse passa par l'ouverture et s'interposa entre Maré et les deux garçons.  
  
Sakura : A nous deux maintenant Maré !! Tu n'auras pas du t'en prendre à mes camarades de classe ! Tu m'as vraiment mis en colère !!  
  
[encore un dernier mot d'Arkel : J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir donné tant d'importance à Anan et à Hotoshi dans ce chapitre ! Je l'avais déjà dit précédemment je les adore ^^ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Sakura va enfin rentrer dans l'action !] 


	22. Chapitre 22: Au fond de nos coeurs 3ème ...

Petit mot d'Arkel : Je suis gentille y'a la suite ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'inspiration ! En ce moment j'écris tant que je peux parce qu'entre les révisions pour les repêches des exams et le boulot -__- Bon voilà enfin un long chapitre qui se termine ^^ Pour le prochain, je sais pas quand il sortira. J'ai quelques problèmes à régler en ce moment mais j'essayerai de me remettre à la tâche le plus vite possible !  
  
Episode 22 : Au fond de nos c?urs... (3ème partie)  
  
Après tous ses efforts, la maîtresse des cartes étaient enfin face au dernier gardien de Séchan. Elle espérait qu'il avait déjà utilisé une partie de ses forces à créer le la barrière. Maré regarda Sakura avec un air méprisant. Il eut un sourire mauvais tout en repoussant une mèche de cheveux en arrière.  
  
Maré : Enfin un adversaire à ma hauteur !! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !  
  
Les deux adversaires, face à face, se mirent en position. Sakura se posa une question essentielle : Maré est le puissant de tous les sbires de Séchan ! Quelle carte utiliser contre lui ! Elle essaya d'abord la carte du feu mais ses attaques finirent en fumée. Maré était maître de l'eau. Il l'attaqua à son tour. Sakura avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter ses cordes aquatiques. L'eau est puissante ! Comment l'arrêter ?!  
  
Sakura : Maré utilise une puissance élémentaire ! Comment faire pour le battre ?! Je n'y arrive pas !!  
  
Shaolan (criant) : Sakura !! Je crois avoir une idée !! Essaye de l'enfermer !  
  
Sakura : De l'enfermer ?...Mais oui enfermer l'eau comme dans un bocal !!... Carte du bouclier !!  
  
Mais cela aurait pu être utile si Maré n'était pas aussi rapide. La magicienne commençait à perdre espoir.  
  
Sakura : Il bouge trop vite !! Si au moins il était immobile... Un miracle eut lieu... Anan et Hotoshi s'étaient relevés, l'un le front légèrement ensanglanté, l'autre blessé au bras. Ils empoignèrent chacun un des bras de Maré.  
  
Maré : Mais qu'est-ce...  
  
Hotoshi : Kinomoto vite !!  
  
Anan : Fais-ton ton truc de magie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !  
  
On ne lui dit pas deux fois. Un bouclier encercla Maré.  
  
Sakura : Hotoshi ! Anan ! Ecartez-vous !! Et maintenant... Carte de la Foudre (en aparté) L'eau est un élément conducteur donc... ça doit marcher !!  
  
Les deux garçons obéirent. Maré fut électrocuté. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, entouré d'une fumée grise. La barrière se dissipa. Penny et les autres coururent auprès des deux garçons blessés.  
  
Penny : Anan, ça va ?  
  
Anan : J'ai mal à la tête !... C'est qui ce type ? Un martien bleu ?  
  
Penny : Euh ! Plutôt de la planète Neptune !... Pas le temps de discuter, il faut s'éloigner d'ici avant...  
  
Le gardien se releva faiblement.  
  
Maré : Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !. Tourbillon d'eau, emprisonne la maîtresse des cartes !!  
  
Mais il avait déjà trop utilisé ses pouvoirs. Un tourbillon immense vit le jour mais au lieu de se diriger ver Sakura, il fonça directement vers Penny et Anan.  
  
Sakura : Penny !! Evite-le !!! La jeune fille blonde n'eut le temps que de pousser Anan le plus loin possible et disparut dans le tourbillon...  
  
Maré : Bon sang !! Pas elle ! Maître Séchan va...  
  
Sakura : Penny !!  
  
Soudainement dans la tête de la jeune sorcière ce fut le froid... puis le noir... puis un coup de vent... et pour finir une douce lumière qui réchauffa ses vêtements mouillés ainsi que le contact de la terre. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un visage d'homme. Il était penché sur elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus foncés. Séchan !!  
  
Elle sursauta, prise d'une peur panique. Séchan ! L'homme qui avait voulu l'enlever ! Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut tout le corps. L'homme la regardait d'un regard perçant. Elle recula et finit par se recroqueviller sur elle-même, la tête sur ses genoux.  
  
Penny : Lai. laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne suis pas El...  
  
Séchan (sèchement) : Je sais !! Elle ne reviendra jamais !  
  
Sa réponse la surprit, elle leva lentement sa tête. Elle devait se trouver dans la petite forêt derrière le parc. Le tourbillon l'avait sûrement amenée jusqu'ici. Et il... il l'avait sauvée ?  
  
Séchan regardait ailleurs maintenant. Un buisson se mit à bouger. Maré jaillit devant eux, apparemment très affaibli.  
  
Séchan : Tu as échoué, Maré !  
  
Ces paroles furent aussi tranchantes qu'un couteau dans le c?ur de Maré.  
  
Les traits du sorcier devinrent de plus en plus tirés. Il entra dans une colère noire.  
  
Le gardien tenta tant bien que mal de se justifier mais rien n'y faisait : son maître ne se calmait toujours pas.  
  
Maré : Maître, je peux y retourner !  
  
Séchan : Imbécile ! Tu n'es bon à rien ! (en désignant Penny) De plus, je t'avais dit que tu ne devais toucher à aucun cheveu de cette fille !!  
  
La lycéenne regardait la scène, terrifiée. Cependant, un étrange sentiment l'envahit. Comment ?! Séchan traitait comme un chien celui qui lui était si dévoué. Elle ne voyait plus Maré. Elle se voyait elle ! Elle, face au Conseil de l'Ordre Ségaria. Quand elle fut chassée, on l'insultait, la battait...  
  
Séchan : Peut-être voudrait-il mieux que tu disparaisses !  
  
A ses mots l'être magique s'immobilisa. Qu'il disparaisse ?! Ce serait sa punition...  
  
Il tomba à genoux, la tête baissée.  
  
Maré : Maître ! Si cela peut calmer votre colère...  
  
Le sorcier leva sur lui une main bouillonnante de rage, une boule d'énergie commençait à prendre naissance dans sa main. Mais elle disparut d'un seul coup. Penny lui tenait fermement le bras.  
  
Penny : Arrêtez ! Vous n'allez pas le tuer ?!  
  
Séchan : Quoi ?!  
  
Penny : Il ne faut pas tuer d'être vivant ! La seule faute qu'il est commise est de vous être trop dévoué !... Il doit vraiment vous aimer beaucoup pour accepter de mourir de votre main sans rien dire !  
  
Le serviteur de Séchan releva la tête.  
  
Maré : Que racontes-tu ?!... Mourir ?! Etre vivant ?!... Je suis une forme créée par la magie, mise au monde pour une seul et unique chose : obéir à Maître Séchan ! Et rien d'autre ! Il n'y en moi ni vie ni sentiment !  
  
Penny : Mais... comment peut-on penser comme ça ?! Vous...  
  
Tout d'un coup, Séchan, à qui elle était aggripée, la poussa dans un cri de douleur. Il prit la tête dans ses mains comme pour essayer de chasser une mauvais migraine. Comment une telle colère était montée en lui ?! Que lui arrivait-il ?! De plus, sa main où il portait la bague lui brûlait !... Pour se calmer, il se rappela une image apaisante. La mer... La plage.. et sa chère mère...  
  
La crise passa. A présent, il avait retrouvé une attitude sereine. Penny fut surprise d'un tel contraste d'humeur.  
  
Penny (en aparté) : C'est comme s'il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre !  
  
Séchan : Maré, je m'excuse... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !  
  
Maré : Maître, vous allez bien ?  
  
Séchan : Oui ! Je crois !  
  
Maré : Et elle ?  
  
Séchan : Laisse-la ! J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur Sakura au fil des duels ! Partons maintenant !  
  
Le jeune homme passa devant. Son serviteur s'apprêta à le suivre. Mais avant ça, il jeta un regard méprisant à la jeune sorcière.  
  
Maré : Un jour, tu regretteras d'avoir plaider ma cause !  
  
Et ils disparurent tandis qu'au loin, Penny entendait au loin les voix de ses amis.  
  
Deux jours plus tard...  
  
Femme : Ooooooh ! Comme je suis contente que vous rendez visite à mon petit Kyoichi !!  
  
Sakura, accompagnée de Shaolan, de Tomoyo et de Penny était venue voir Anan qui se remettait de ses blessures, heureusement légères.  
  
La mère de leur camarade était une femme rondelette très très joyeuse et très très chaleureuse. Et lorsqu'elle vous propose des gâteaux et du thé, il est aussi très très difficile de refuser !  
  
Madame Anan : Je vais vous montrer où est sa chambre ! Son ami, Hotoshi est là aussi !  
  
En effet, quand ils entrèrent les deux garçons étaient bien là, en train de lire des mangas. Anan avait un petit bandeau autour de la tête et son ami le bras en écharpe.  
  
Anan : Oh quelle bonne surprise !  
  
Sakura : Vous allez bien, vous deux ? Euh... depuis cet accident !  
  
Anan : A l'hôpital, les infirmières étaient mign...  
  
Hotoshi (l'écrasant sous son bras valide) : Ça peut aller ! Heureusement que cette construction ne s'est pas totalement écrasée sur nous !  
  
Anan : Ouaip ! C'est drôle, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre après cet accident !... J'ai rêvé d'un elfe bleue !  
  
Sakura (soufflant à Tomoyo) : Bleue je comprends mais pourquoi un elfe ?  
  
Tomoyo : Sûrement à cause des oreilles pointues !  
  
Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard complice. Sakura avait trouvé une aide précieuse en la carte de l'effacement. Les deux garçons ne se souviendraient jamais de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé  
  
Hotoshi : Ne parle pas de rêves ! Moi, j'ai rêvé que je faisais pleins de compliments sur toi ! C'était affreux !  
  
Anan (larmes de crocodiles) : Méchant !!  
  
Hotoshi (souriant) : Imbécile !  
  
Madame Anan : Dis-moi mon petit Kyoichi ! Laquelle de ces demoiselles est ta petite amie ?  
  
Anan (enlaçant Penny) : Maman, je te présente ma future femme !  
  
Penny (mode envie de meurtre): Mais je vais te !!!  
  
Sakura : Penny ! On ne frappe pas un blessé !!  
  
Anan : Penny !!! Je rigolais ! Me tape pas !!  
  
Tomoyo (amusée) : C'est marrant ! On dirait un frère et une s?ur qui se disputent.  
  
Sakura (goutte de sueur) : Oui mais... C'est quand même très violent !  
  
Et c'est dans cette ambiance bonne enfant que ce finit la journée. Quelques moments de bonheurs encore... avant le combat final.  
  
FICHES PERSONNAGES :  
  
Kyoichi Anan  
  
Date de naissance : 10 août  
  
Groupe sanguin : A  
  
Sa famille : enfant unique, vit avec son père et sa mère  
  
Sa personnalité : Vrai ou faux séducteur telle est la question ! Une fois qu'on le connaît bien, on se rend compte que c'est un garçon sensible ! Bonne humeur toute l'année (héritée de sa mère)  
  
Son métier : Il est lycéen  
  
Ses hobbies : le basket (mais pour lui c'est plus qu'un loisir, il veut en faire son métier plus tard) et les mangas  
  
Couleur préférée : marron  
  
Fleur préférée : bonne question ^^ ;  
  
Plat préféré : la soupe miso  
  
Plat détesté : les chocolats que Penny a fait pour la Saint-Valentin pour tout le monde (absolument infects, beaucoup ont été malades mais ne lui ont rien dit par gentillesse)  
  
Point fort culinaire : (vous voyez Anan cuisiner ?)  
  
Aimerait bien : Avoir une petite amie douce et gentille avec qui il aurait une fille au fort caractère et qu'il appellerait Penny [ndl : c'est mignon !! ^^]  
  
Taeko Hotoshi  
  
Date de naissance : 29 mai  
  
Groupe sanguin : B  
  
Sa famille : fils unique  
  
Sa personnalité : garçon très travailleur et intelligent mais aussi généreux  
  
Son métier : lycéen pour l'instant  
  
Ses hobbies : les échecs  
  
Couleur préférée : noir  
  
Fleur préférée : les coquelicots poussant en pleine nature  
  
Plat préféré : aucun en particulier  
  
Plat détesté : aucun en particulier (enfin peut-être que les chocolats de Penny...)  
  
Point fort culinaire : riz au curry  
  
Aimerait bien : une nouvelle paire de lunettes  
  
Maré  
  
Gardienne de : Séchan  
  
Date de naissance : secret !  
  
Son symbole : Neptune (aspire faibles pouvoirs et contrôle l'eau)  
  
Couleur de sa peau : bleu foncé  
  
Couleur de ses cheveux : bleu foncé  
  
Origine : occident (latin)  
  
Plat préféré : ne mange pas  
  
Il aime : pas grand chose  
  
Il déteste : beaucoup de choses  
  
Apparence humaine : jeune homme  
  
Contrairement aux apparences, Maré est le plus « jeune » serviteur de Séchan. Mais aussi le plus puissant ! Il est difficile de cerner sa personnalité. [ndl : Mais vous en saurez plus sur lui plus tard ] 


	23. Chapitre 23: Souffrances cachées 1ère pa...

Petit mot d'Arkel : J'ai le temps, alors j'écris, j'écris ! Je vais faire une overdose d'écriture ^^ Graa j'ai vraiment trop d'idées ! Comme ça faisait longtps que j'avais pas posté... (ah au fait j'ai écrit aussi une fic fruits basket jetez-y un coup d'?il ^^)  
  
Episode 23 : Souffrances cachées (1ère partie)  
  
A la grotte, Séchan était rentré bien préoccupé et s'était isolé. Quant à Maré, les autres gardiens n'osaient l'approcher, craignant sa fureur. Lui aussi s'était retiré et passait ses nerfs sur les rochers. Sa retraite fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Léos. Il ne fut pas accueilli à bras ouverts.  
  
Maré : Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Léos : Je crois que c'est ce que les humains appellent ''inquiétude'' !  
  
Maré : Tu n'as pas peur que je te transforme en poussière ?!  
  
Léos : Non !  
  
Maré : Pourtant les autres...   
  
Léos : Les autres te craignent ! Moi non !  
  
Le gardien de Pluton avait un don pour dire les choses de manière simple et franche avec un sourire posé. Il regarda autour de lui et s'attarda sur les nombreux rochers brisés en mille morceaux.  
  
Léos : Tu devrais dépenser ton énergie à autre chose, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Maré : Tu m'ennuies !! Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?!  
  
Léos : Je te l'ai déjà dit je suis inquiet !  
  
Maré : Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Casse-toi d'ici !  
  
Léos (en soufflant) : Moi qui croyais que tu voulais me dire quelque chose ! Très bien je m'en vais !!...Cependant si un jour tu veux te confier ! Maré : Ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! Léos allait sortir quand Maré commença à parler. Ses mots semblaient être tout droit sorti de son c?ur. Maré : L'autre jour, Maître Séchan a failli me faire disparaître ! A ce moment-là je me suis dit que si ça pouvait réparer ma faute, alors pourquoi pas ?!... Mais un étrange frisson m'a envahi ! Léos : Tu avais peur de mourir ? Je pense que ça effrayerait n'importe qui ! Maré : Léos, je ne suis pas né pour avoir peur ! Léos : Alors pourquoi es-tu né ? Cette question le surpris. Pourquoi était-il venu au monde ?! Pourquoi était-il...  
  
Flash-back de Maré  
  
« La première fois que j'ai ouvert les yeux... Je l'ai vu, lui !  
  
Séchan : Bonjour ! Mon nom est Séchan, je t'ai créé pour que tu me viennes en aide !... Ton nom est Maré !  
  
Maré : Vous... êtes le père-créateur de Maré?  
  
Le jeune sorcier prit un air embarrassé.  
  
Séchan : On peut voir les choses comme ça ! Mais... Je suis un peu jeune pour dire que je suis ton père !  
  
Maré : Comment faut-il vous appeler alors ?  
  
Séchan : Les autres m'appellent ''Maître Séchan'' !  
  
Maré : Les autres ?  
  
Séchan : Oui, tu n'es pas seul ! Et ils ont hâte de faire ta connaissance !  
  
Maré : D'autres que Maré ?  
  
Séchan : Euh... Tu sais, tu peux dire ''je'' quand tu parles de toi !  
  
Maré : Pourquoi ?  
  
Séchan (souriant) : Parce que tu es un être vivant !... Parce que tu as un c?ur !  
  
Le jeune homme emmena son nouveau gardien dans une pièce où se trouvaient ses semblables.  
  
Arkal : Oh c'est le nouveau petit frère ?!!  
  
Juann (en grimaçant) : Pas très souriant !  
  
Yubar : Plutôt mignon... Moi, j'aime les beaux ténébreux !  
  
Rin : En tout cas il n'a pas l'air d'avoir le sens de l'humour !  
  
Liu : Gloups. Son regard est glacé !  
  
Léos (s'approchant de Maré) : Bienvenue parmi nous !  
  
Maré jeta un ?il circulaire dans la pièce et aux gens qui se trouvait là. Son regard se posa sur celui, rassurant, de son maître.  
  
Séchan : Ne sois pas inquiet, Maré ! Tu te feras vite une place parmi nous !  
  
« Je me rappelle ses paroles d'autrefois... ''Maré, tu es un être vivant, tu as un c?ur''... C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit ! Pourtant je ne suis pas convaincu de tout ça !! Je sui né pour Maître Séchan !!... Mais alors pourquoi m'a t'il fait un c?ur ?! »  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Léos : Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à douter !... Les autres aussi sont...  
  
Maré eut soudainement un visage serein.  
  
Maré : Et toi, tu doutes ?  
  
Léos : Bien sûr ! Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain !  
  
Maré : Ah ?  
  
Léos : C'est que je ne suis pas seulement né pour Séchan !... Pour vous aussi ! Pour veiller sur vous ! Parce que si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurai sûrement connu la tristesse !... Je suis heureux d'être là pour les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde !  
  
Le maître des eaux croisa ses bras sur son buste et resta un moment silencieux.  
  
Maré : Tu connais tellement mieux que nous les émotions !  
  
Léos : J'en suis encore loin de les maîtriser !... Le c?ur que Maître Séchan nous a offert est complexe ! Comme s'il nous avait donné une partie du sien...  
  
Le protecteur de Pluton eut l'impression que son rôle était fini. Il laissa Maré seul. Pourtant une dernière chose semblait peser sur le c?ur du gardien dernier-né.  
  
Maré (en aparté) : Il y a autre chose !... Mais je n'arrive pas à en parler ! ... Et je ne suis sûr de rien ! Il m'est difficile de mettre un nom à mes sentiments... Mais je crois que... Bon sang !! Pourvu que ça ne soit pas ça !!  
  
Ce jour-là, le groupe de Sakura s'était donné rendez-vous chez Eriol. Le but étant de chercher dans les vieux livres, appartenant auparavant à Clow, des informations sur Séchan. Pour les documents en langue étrangère, Eriol s'était chargé de ceux en anglais et Shaolan en chinois. La tâche était grande, puisque la bibliothèque était bien remplie. Seul Penny était absente.  
  
Kero : Rien ! Rien sur Séchan ! Je commence à avoir mal à la tête !  
  
Eriol : Et dire qu'auparavant j'ai lu une centaine de ces documents ! Il faut chercher encore !  
  
Kero : Et si on ne trouvait rien ?  
  
Shaolan : C'est peut-être mieux de chercher que d'attendre qu'il nous attaque de front en personne !  
  
Kero : Il n'y avait vraiment que des livres de magie dans cette bibliothèque ?  
  
Eriol : Apparemment oui !  
  
Sakura : Clow n'a pas écrit ses mémoires ? Cela pourrait nous aider ?  
  
Eriol : Malheureusement je n'en connais pas ! Et si cela avait été le cas, je crois que je ne les aurais jamais ouvertes ! Je ne veux pas savoir trop de choses sur cette vie antérieure ! Mais apparemment Elsa...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la fine silhouette de Penny. Elle tenait un petit livre assez vieilli dans sa main.  
  
Penny : Désolée ! J'ai mis du temps à le retrouver !  
  
Sakura : Va-tu enfin nous dire ce qu'est ceci ?  
  
Penny : Quand ma grand-mère est venue me voir, elle m'a donnée ce livre ! C'est un héritage familial !... Ce sont les Mémoires de mon ancêtre, Elsa Blyton !  
  
Sakura : Tu veux dire que c'est un journal intime ?... Cela ne serait pas déplacé de le lire ?  
  
Penny : Personne ne l'a ouvert jusqu'à maintenant ! Comme quoi il contiendrait une malédiction !  
  
Sakura : Gloups !! Une malédiction?!  
  
Penny : Superstitions idiotes ! Ce bouquin est aussi maudit que mon livre de recettes de cuisine !  
  
Shaolan (en aparté) : Ha bon ?! Moi, je pense que c'est plutôt sa cuisine qui est maudite !!  
  
Penny : Cependant... Je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert ! Bon, voyons voir ce qu'il raconte !  
  
Et tout le monde prêta une oreille attentive à ce que Penny allait bientôt lire. 


	24. Chapitre 24: Souffrances cachées 2ème pa...

Petit mot d'Arkel : Joyeux Noël !! Hé oui je suis toujours là et mon cher ordi est enfin réparé ^^ Donc voici la deuxième partie tant attendue (nahi je te remercie même si je pense ke tu es ma seule fan T__T) Narration différente pour les flash-back d'Elsa parce qu'il me semble plus naturel !  
  
Episode 24 : Souffrances cachées (2ème partie)  
  
« Londres, 14 juillet,  
  
Cher journal, Selon toute logique je devrais écrire ce journal jour après jour mais j'étais beaucoup trop occupée. Maintenant, je vis mes dernières années donc le temps est long, j'ai alors décidé d'écrire sur ma vie passée. Je suis née orpheline, sous la protection magique de la Terre. J'ai intégré le jour de mes 10 ans l'Ordre Ségaria, une société de sorcières, gardiennes de la vie. De mon adolescence là-bas je ne garde que de mauvais souvenirs. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser l'Ordre s'est dispersé d'années en années, j'ignore pourquoi. Cependant, j'ai une amie. Une enfant de mon âge. Haetel. Mon fort caractère finit par me jouer des tours et je fut chassée de ce monde. Après des mois d'errance et de pauvreté, je suis devenue la servante d'un très grand sorcier, Clow Read. Il m'amena avec lui au Japon. Ce fut pour moi un dépaysement total. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré mon premier amour, un sorcier lui aussi nommé Séchan. »  
  
Shaolan : Quoi ?! Ton ancêtre était amoureuse de Séchan ?!  
  
Penny se crispa sur l'ouvrage qu'elle avait commencé à lire à haute voix, partagée par la gêne et la colère.  
  
Penny : Si on me coupe toutes les dix minutes j'aurai jamais fini !  
  
Kero : Maintenant on comprend pourquoi il voulait t'enlever !  
  
Shaolan : C'était sans savoir que sa cuisine...  
  
Penny (très en colère) : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma cuisine ?!!  
  
Sakura (goutte de sueur) : Penny !! Du calme !!  
  
Kero : Allez continue de lire !  
  
Penny poursuivit alors sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille racontait l'histoire de son ancêtre, on pouvait facilement imaginer les scènes décrites.  
  
Elsa arrivant seule en Angleterre sa valise à la main, Elsa rencontrant le jeune jardinier Blyton qu'elle épousât un peu plus tard et la naissance de leur unique enfant, un garçon. Ensuite, la sorcière passa rapidement certains passages, et comme elle le disait le temps s'écoulait vite.  
  
« Les années s'écoule rapidement dans le monde des humains. Mon fils a grandi, il s'est marié et a eu un enfant à son tour et... j'ai vieilli »  
  
De la nostalgie semblait peu à peu se dégager des mots d'Elsa.  
  
« Hier, le 13 Juillet, j'ai reçu une visite inattendue. Voilà ce qui s'est passé »  
  
Le feu crépite dans l'âtre. La jeune fille d'autrefois avait laissé place à une vieille femme aux cheveux argentés. Elle lit un roman. Près d'elle un berceau. Un petit bébé joufflu d'un an y dormait à poings fermés. C'est un mignon petit garçon aux boucles blondes. Dans la pièce, seul le bruit du feu et de la respiration régulière de l'enfant. Soudain une lumière éblouissante. Elsa se lève précipitamment et se place devant le berceau. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Belle et fière. Malgré les années, Elsa la reconnaît.  
  
-Haetel ?!, s'écria t'elle.  
  
Mais l'amie d'autrefois semble avoir changé. Son visage est froid comme de la pierre et elle regarde la vieille femme avec un air plein de dédain. Et sur elle, aucune marque du temps...  
  
-Elsa ! Tu as vieilli !, dit Haetel sèchement.  
  
-Comme je suis contente de te voir !  
  
Elsa s'approche d'elle mais la jeune femme recule brusquement.  
  
-Ne me touche pas ! Tu es impie et maudite par l'Ordre !  
  
-Que dis-tu ?! Mais, Haetel, on était amies !  
  
-C'est le passé ! Beaucoup de choses ont changé ! Et sais-tu quoi ?! Je suis montée en grade et je suis en passe de faire de grandes choses !...Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi !  
  
Elsa ne comprend rien. Son esprit se trouble. Des larmes lui viennent aux yeux.  
  
-Haetel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant tout ce temps ! Quand je suis partie, tu étais douce et gentille...  
  
-J'ai changé ! Et tant mieux d'ailleurs ! Je n'aurai pas aimé finir comme toi ! Ancienne servante d'un sorcier ennemi, amoureuse d'un sorcier qui l'a abandonnée pour ensuite se marier avec un misérable « sans-magie » !  
  
Le regard d'Haetel se posa alors sur le berceau où l'enfant dormait toujours paisiblement.  
  
-Et puis., continua t'elle. Tu as eu une descendance ! C'est bien ton petit- fils qui est là ?  
  
-Ne t'approche pas d'Andrew !  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas venue pour lui ! C'est un... garçon !  
  
Derrière elle, les mains d'Elsa se crispe sur les barreaux du couffin. Elle commence à deviner pourquoi son amie d'enfance est ici.  
  
-Tu ne viens pas pour lui dis-tu ? Je ne te crois pas ! Si tu essayes de l'enlever...  
  
-Pas lui, fit Haetel dans un sourire mauvais. Mais peut-être plus tard ses enfants... Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais tu as beaucoup marqué l'histoire de l'Ordre Ségaria. Même moi je ne pourrai un jour arriver au niveau où tu étais ! Ainsi, si l'Ordre t'a perdu, il ne perdra pas une nouvelle élue ! Et ton sang mais aussi tes pouvoirs couleront dans ses veines ! Et là nous agirons ! Nous la prendrons sous notre protection et elle nous sera très utile pour les projets que j'entreprend !  
  
En entendant cela, la vieille femme devient furieuse.  
  
-Tu penses vraiment que cela va se passer comme ça ?! Tu crois que je vais vous laisser faire ?!  
  
-Tu me fais bien rire ! Regarde-toi Elsa ! Tu es vieille ! Tu vas mourir bientôt ! Et moi, je serai encore là pendant des générations ! Que pourras- tu faire ?!  
  
-Non !, dit Elsa avant d'éclater en sanglots. Si l'Ordre Ségaria cherche quelqu'un sur qui passer sa rancune, qu'il le fasse sur moi ! Lai... Laissez ma famille en dehors de ça !!  
  
-J'ai bien peur que ta requête n'aboutisse pas !... Bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici !  
  
Elsa pleure abondamment sur le berceau. Ce spectacle n'attendrit aucunement l'autre sorcière.  
  
-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu es venue me dire tout ça, Haetel?!  
  
-Pour que le jour où tu sentiras la mort arriver, tu puisses ressentir la gravité de tes fautes et ses répercutions !  
  
-Haetel ! Je t'en empêcherai !! Même morte !! Jamais je n'abandonnerai mes enfants !!  
  
-Tu m'ennuies avec tes jérémiades ! Adieu, Elsa !  
  
Une nouvelle lumière fit disparaître la jeune femme. Cependant, Elsa toujours penchée sur son petit-fils, ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Cela finit par réveiller le petit garçon qui se mit à crier. Elle le prit alors sur ses genoux et le serra dans ses bras.  
  
-Pardon, Andrew !, dit-elle. Ce qui va arriver est ma faute ! Ton grand- père m'a pardonné mais toi et tes descendants le pourront-ils ?  
  
Andrew regarde sa grand-mère avec des yeux ronds, puis lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
-Mamie ! Mamie !!, dit-il gaiement en balançant ses bras grassouillets.  
  
« La joie d'Andrew à mon égard ne m'empêchait pas de douter. Je vais entraîner une malédiction sur ma famille ! La simple idée qu'une autre personne que moi ait à subir la sévère atmosphère de l'autre côté du miroir... Je ne veux pas ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Haetel ! Si je suis aussi puissante que tu le dis, alors j'ai la possibilité de faire quelque chose ! »  
  
Penny s'arrêta soudain de parler à voix haute.  
  
Sakura : Alors ? Que se passe t'il après ?  
  
Penny : Il n'y a plus rien après ! Le journal s'arrête au 14 juillet !  
  
Shaolan : Alors ça veut dire que...  
  
Penny : Elsa n'est peut-être pas morte après cette date ! Elle a sans doute arrêter d'y écrire ! Sans doute pour ne pas dévoiler ses projets !... Tss finalement elle n'a pas fait grand chose !  
  
Sakura : Que dis-tu là, Penny ?!  
  
Penny : L'Ordre Ségaria a bien fini par m'enlever !  
  
Sakura (larmes aux yeux) : Mais tu es là maintenant non ?! Je... Je suis sûre qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour te protéger ! Moi, je crois qu'elle est là à tes côtés pour veiller sur toi !  
  
Penny : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!  
  
Eriol : Penny, ne juge pas Elsa trop sévèrement. Je pense également comme Sakura ! Peut-être que tu ne sais pas « voir » !  
  
Penny : Voir ? (en aparté) C'est vrai que...souvent j'ai entendu des paroles dans ma tête ! Ce serait Elsa ?!  
  
Kéro : Je suis bien triste d'apprendre ce qui arrivait à cette pauvre Elsa ! Mais... On en sait pas plus sur Séchan !  
  
Shaolan : Oui mais on en sait un peu plus sur l'Ordre ! Qui sait si l'on peut avoir des problèmes avec lui aussi !  
  
Sakura : (en aparté) Elsa avait dit autrefois que son amie était douce et gentille alors pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?! Son attitude ressemble à celle de Séchan ! Quels sont ses véritables intentions ?! (à voix haute) Quelque chose cloche ! Il manque un troisième élément !  
  
Sakura : Séchan a été souvent battu par Clow Read ! Alors comment a t'il pu acquérir des pouvoirs lui permettant de jeter une malédiction sur Eriol, de créer tant de gardiens et d'être en sommeil pendant toutes ces années ?! C'est beaucoup de choses à la fois vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
Suppy : La magie noire !  
  
Les autres : Hein ?! 


	25. Chapitre 25: Le défi

Petit mot d'Arkel : Après une longue absence me revoil !… GOMEN NASAI !!!! Pardon !! Pardon !! J'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et pleins de fics à faire aussi ! Un chapitre pas vraiment important mais qui me plait bien ! Le prochain risque d'être riche en rebondissements ^^ Merci à tous pour les reviews !!

                                            Episode 25 :Le défi

**Sakura :** Que viens-tu de dire Suppy ?

Le petit gardien était rentré avec un grimoire poussiéreux et voleta jusqu'au groupe avant de répondre.

**Suppy :** En fait il fallait chercher beaucoup plus loin dans le temps ! De plus Séchan n'a pas vraiment marqué l'histoire de la magie ! Mais j'ai trouvé ça !

Il ouvrit alors le livre et feuilleta quelques pages parsemées d'iconographies médiévales. Puis il s'arrêta. Comme le livre était écrit en un vieil anglais, Sakura ne comprit pas grand chose.

**Sakura :** Tu pourrais nous traduire ?

**Eriol :** Saphir...

**Sakura : **Pardon ?!

**Eriol** **: **Ce document parle d'une sorcière qui pratiquait la magie noire et qui s'appelait Saphir ! ''Saphir est une magicienne millénaire, autrefois battue par des sorciers, son pouvoir est scellé depuis ! Il ne lui en reste qu'un : un pacte avec elle vous donne de grands pouvoirs mais quelque chose vous sera demandé en échange''

**Penny :** Et elle demande quoi en échange ?

**Eriol :** Ce n'est pas dit ! Spinel, tu es sûr de toi ?

**Suppy :** Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ! Mais une telle augmentation de pouvoirs en si peu de temps ne peut être due qu'à la magie noire !

Eriol resta un instant pensif. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de bâiller, ils avaient cherché toute la journée.

**Eriol :** Il commence à se faire tard ! Vous ferez mieux d'y aller ! Nous avons déjà une piste ! Je peux bien continuer à chercher avec Spinel maintenant !

**Sakura :** Tu es sûr que…

**Penny :** Ta ta ta !! Il a dit qu'on pouvait y aller, alors on y va ! Je n'ai pas envie de me cailler !

La blondinette s'empressa de la pousser vers la sortie ainsi que Shaolan et Tomoyo en agitant sa main pour dire au revoir en souriant.

**Penny :** Ciao ! Bonne soirée !

**Eriol :** Au revoir ! Et puis ça me fait toujours plaisir de te voir Penny !

Penny marqua un temps avant d'ouvrir, puis quitta la pièce la première.

Une fois dehors, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de questionner sa camarade.

**Sakura :** Penny, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir?

**Penny :** Non pourquoi ?

**Sakura :** Tu avais l'air pressée tout à l'heure ! C'est à cause de ce que Suppy a dit ?

**Penny (tout étonnée) :** Du tout ! Je pensais juste qu'il serait mieux de ne pas déranger plus Eriol !

**Tomoyo :** Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour lui n'est-ce pas ?

**Penny (rougissant légèrement) :**  Mais non ! Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul !… Bon, je vous laisse ! Je dois téléphoner à mon propriétaire !

**Sakura :** Ton propriétaire ? Pourquoi ?

**Penny (pas du tout inquiète) :** J'ai deux mois de retard ! J'avais laissé traîner !

**Sakura (toute affolée) :** Mé mé… Mais fallait me le dire !!! Deux mois de retard !! Je me serais arrangé avec Papa !!

**Penny (se retroussant les manches) : **Pas question qu'on m'aide !! Eriol m'a proposé aussi mais j'ai refus ! Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura ! Demain je vais d'ailleurs à un entretien pour un petit boulot! Alors tout ira bien !!… Bon sur ce je vous laisse j'ai mon bus à prendre !!

Les trois autres la regardèrent s'éloigner d'un pas décidé.

**Sakura** **:** Elle est vraiment confiante !

**Tomoyo (à Shaolan) :** Toi aussi tu as une entretien d'embauche demain ?

**Shaolan :** Oui ! 

**Sakura : **Moi aussi je devrais me trouver un petit boulot ! Malheureusement je n'ai rien trouvé qui était accordé avec mon emploi du temps…

**Tomoyo :** Pas de souci ! Tu trouveras bien un jour quelque chose ! 

Le lendemain, une heure après la fin des cours, Shaolan se mettait en chemin pour son entretien dans un restaurant. Il avait vu l'annonce il y a peu dans le journal. C'était pour la plonge mais comme il voulait être indépendant financièrement il était prêt à prendre un travail pénible. Il avait noté l'adresse sur un papier et avait réussi à trouver sans trop de problème. Le restaurant se nommait ''Tsuki no Tenshi'' et, tout comme le nom l'indiquait, était dessiné sur un petit panneau un petit enfant ailé qui se tenait devant un croissant de lune. Lorsque Shaolan ouvrit la porte, une petite sonnette retentit. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure des repas donc les chaises et les tables étaient vides. Un homme chauve, à la moustache grise bien lissée à la cire et au visage bon vivant s'approcha de lui. Il portait un tablier sur lequel était cousu le logo du restaurant. ****

**L'homme :** Bonjour jeune homme ! Vous venez pour la place ? Vous êtes Li Shaolan ?, demanda l'homme en souriant.

**Shaolan :** Oui Monsieur !

**L'homme :** Je suis le patron de ce restaurant ! Je suis Monsieur Tanéba !…**(prenant** **soudainement un air consterné)** Hélas vous n'avez pas de chance ! Vous étiez arrivé un peu plus tôt…

**Shaolan :** Comment la place est déjà prise ? J'avais pourtant téléphoné le premier non ?

**Monsieur Tanéba :** Ah c'est qu'une autre jeune personne compte aussi sur ce poste ! Mais vous avez raison de réagir ainsi… Bon j'ai peut-être une idée ! Venez dans les cuisines avec moi !

Monsieur Tanéba poussa une porte sur lequel était placardé un panneau ''privé''. Shaolan le suivit, bien décidé à ne pas se faire prendre sa place. Bien que l'idée de faire la plonge ne lui réjouissait pas tellement. Il aurait préféré travaillé aux fourneaux mais malheureusement il n'avait rien trouvé de ce côté-là. Il sortit soudain de sa rêverie car Tanéba s'était arrêté. Et sur une chaise attendait…

**Shaolan :** Blyton ?!

Penny se leva brusquement, les sourcils froncés. 

**Monsieur Tanéba :** Vous vous connaissez ?

**Penny (en grinçant des dents) :** Oui !

Jamais auparavant Penny et Shaolan ne s'étaient retrouvés ainsi face à face. Les quelques rares remarques désagréables sur sa cuisine ou sur son comportement avaient souvent fortement irrité Penny. Leurs rapports n'étaient pas orageux puisque l'un ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de l'autre. Cependant, pour la première fois, ils se jetaient des airs de défis et de mépris. Monsieur Tanéba se rendit compte de l'ambiance désagréable qui régnait à présent.

**Monsieur Tanéba (goutte de sueur) :** Euh… Je crois que l'un comme l'autre mérite cette place !

**Penny et Shaolan (tournant la tête en même temps) : **Pardon ?!

**Monsieur Tanéba :** C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé vous faire passer un défi ! Vous voyez les deux  piles de vaisselle sur l'évier ! Hé bien celui qui aura fini en premier sa pile se verra embaucher ! Vous êtes d'accord ?

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent, une lueur de défi brûlant toujours dans les yeux. Et ils enfilèrent gants et tablier avant d'agripper une éponge et de savonner vigoureusement les assiettes.

**Monsieur Tanéba :** Je crois que vous en avez pour un moment ! Je reviens dans dix minutes !

Au bout d'une minute, Penny entendit marmonner son camarade.

**Shaolan :** J'avais appelé avant ! Cette épreuve est injuste !

**Penny (en rincant une assiette) :** Ce n'est pas avec un coup de téléphone qu'on obtient un poste ! Il faut passer un entretien avant ! Et comme j'étais arrivé la première …

**Shaolan :** Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ta pile de vaisselle, si tu ne veux pas perdre !

**Penny :** Qui a commencé à parler en premier hein ?! **(en s'acharnant sur une casserole)** Tu m'énerves, Li !!

**Shaolan :** J'ai besoin de calme ! Alors tais-toi !!

Au bout de dix minutes, le patron du restaurant revint dans les cuisines. Deux piles de vaisselle étincelantes étaient posées à côté de l'évier, tandis que des bulles de savon flottaient dans la pièce. Shaolan et Penny étaient couverts de mousse et se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel des deux avait fini en premier. Monsieur Tanéba se gratta l'arrière de la tête et resta pensif pendant quelques secondes. 

**Monsieur Tanéba :** Hé bien ! On peut dire que vous êtes motivés… Vous m'avez l'air d'être des bosseurs ! **(avec un grand sourire) **Moi j'aime les bosseurs !! Il y a une place pour cuisiner si cela intéresse l'un de vous !

Penny fit la grimace. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour ça et ce n'était pas non plus son passe-temps préféré. Shaolan, au contraire, eut un sourire triomphant. 

**Shaolan :** Monsieur Tanéba, je suis d'accord pour être aux fourneaux !

**Monsieur Tanéba :** Bien ! Nous avons enfin trouvé un accord ! Mademoiselle je vous laisse donc à la plonge !… Je m'en serais voulu si j'avais gâché votre amiti !

Les deux lycéens maugréèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis avec un air gêné mais le patron n'y fit pas attention et les prit tous les deux par les épaules.

**Monsieur Tanéba :** Mes enfants, je vais vous apprendre une chose ! Un restaurant ne peut pas faire une bonne nourriture et avoir des serveurs chaleureux que s'il y a une bonne entente entre employés ! Voilà ce que je souhaite depuis que j'ai créé ce restaurant ! Ah il faut d'ailleurs que je vous raconte une petite anecdote : pourquoi cet établissement a le nom de « Tsuki no tenshi » l'ange de la lune ? Hé bien il se trouve qu'un soir, alors que je cherchais désespérément un nom, j'aperçus dans le ciel, juste à côté de la lune, une ravissante jeune fille aux ailes de papillon.

Penny et Shaolan sursautèrent. Tanéba avait sans doute vu Nakuru.

**Monsieur Tanéba (les yeux brillants) : **Ah je n'oublierai jamais cette rencontre ! Quel magnifique jeune fille ! Pour l'enseigne du  restaurant je voulais que soit dessinée une jeune fille ailée en souvenir mais…**(toussotant) **mon associé…ma femme…n'était pas d'accord !…Bien !! Vous êtes d'accord pour commencer demain ?

Quelques minutes, les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de marcher dans la rue, apparemment calmés et légèrement rêveurs.

**Shaolan :** Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire que Nakuru n'est pas vraiment une fille ?

**Penny (en SD) :** Pardon ?! Nakuru est un… un…

**Shaolan (cheveux ébouriffés) :** J'en sais rien moi !! Tu crois que je lui ai demand ?!


	26. Chapitre 26: Des secrets si précieux 1èr...

Petit mot d'Arkel : Je suis de retour !! Les examens sont enfin finis ! Je sais je suis lente ! Je sais j'écris les chapitres des autres fics plus rapidement ! Quoi ? Encore un chapitre en plusieurs parties ? J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour écrire plus vite !  Je remercie pour leurs reviews Nahi, spiegel1979, Mayreendalmrin The Dark Queen (Penny risque de finir avec quelqu'un mais pas avec Séchan ! Une autre proposition ? Y'a des indices !), Emilie et Neko, lostin972 et les autres si j'en oublie.  

Chapitre 26 : Des secrets si précieux (1ère partie)

Sakura était ravie. Shaolan et Penny avaient tous les deux trouvé un travail. Qui plus est dans le même endroit. Apparemment la jeune magicienne n'était pas au courant de la petite rivalité qui avait précédé l'entretien des deux lycéens. Le cours d'anglais allait bientôt commencé. Shaolan et Penny étaient complètement écroulés de fatigue, la tête sur le bureau.

**Tomoyo :** Je croyais que votre employeur n'était pas trop exigeant ?

**Shaolan : **Lui non…

**Penny :**…Mais sa femme…

**Shaolan :**…Un monstre…Quel caractère…

**Penny :**…Les piles d'assiettes à laver me semblaient incroyablement hautes…

**Shaolan :**…J'ai pleins de brûlures à mes mains…

Les deux élèves levèrent alors difficilement la tête, se regardèrent et se tournèrent chacun dans le sens opposé de l'autre.

**Shaolan et Penny (en même temps, avec un air boudeur) :** Encore à te plaindre !!

Sakura regarda cette petite scène, interloquée. Eriol et Tomoyo eurent un sourire amusé.

**Tomoyo :** C'est amusant comme vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux ! Ce ne serait pas faux de dire que Penny serait l'équivalent masculin de Shaolan !

**Shaolan et Penny (encore en même temps) :** Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette espèce de…

**Yamazaki :** Chut ! Le prof arrive !

La conversation reprit bien plus tard à la pause-déjeuner. Shaolan et Penny mangeaient abondamment, à croire que leurs estomacs étaient sans fin.

**Sakura :** Tomoyo, tu as dit tout à l'heure que Penny et Shaolan se ressemblaient ?

Cette fois les deux intéressés ne purent rien dire car ils avaient la bouche pleine, mais ils firent pleins de signes incompréhensibles.

**Tomoyo :** Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre…

**Penny (après avoir difficilement avalé) :** Encore heureux !

**Tomoyo :** C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Shaolan et toi, Sakura, vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! Ne ditons-pas que les contraires s'attirent !

Penny regarda discrètement Eriol, qui était en train de manger un peu plus loin avec Yamazaki et d'autres élèves. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient complètement opposés niveaux caractère.

**Sakura :** Penny, ne rêvasse pas, ta sauce va couler sur ton pantalon !

**Penny :** Aaaah !!!

**Sakura :** Nous diras-tu un jour pourquoi tu étais si bizarre l'autre fois ? Tu sais la fois où tu ne faisais que partir en courant…

**Penny (les joues cramoisies) :** Il… y a des périodes comme ça ! (en aparté) _Et c'est vrai en_ _plus… _

**Sakura (compréhensive) :** Oh… je vois !

**Shaolan :** Moi non !

**Sakura et Penny (en même temps) :** Tais-toi !!

**Shaolan :** Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?!

**Tomoyo :** Problèmes de filles, Shaolan !

**Shaolan (légèrement incommodé) :** Oh ça…

La conversation s'arrêta soudain. Penny eut plus de temps à réfléchir à ce que Sakura lui avait dit. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui arrivait plus d'être beaucoup gênée devant Eriol même si ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi forts. Mais, à aucun moment, elle n'avait pensé à lui en faire part. C'était peine perdue d'avance. Personne ne le saurait. C'était son secret à elle. Jusqu'à ce que, comme elle espérait, ses sentiments d'amour disparaissent ou se changent en une amitié forte. Oui, sans doute plus tard, elle repenserait à ses moment-là en riant avec un léger goût nostalgique. Elle finirait bien par l'oublier d'ici-là. Mais pour l'instant le secret devait être bien gardé. Si jamais il lui arrivait de l'apprendre… Son cœur se serra et elle chassa vite cette pensée. Qui savait à part elle ? Anan avait juré de se taire au risque d'endurer des souffrances incroyables de la part de sa camarade de classe. Alors ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter, vraiment pas !

Cependant les trois lycéens ne remarquèrent pas que deux personnes, invisibles à leurs yeux et qui avaient fait en sorte que leurs pouvoirs soient indétectables, les observaient.

**Voix :** Dame Haetel !

**Haetel (distraitement) :** Oui, Orléra ?

**Orléra :** Il faut se dépêcher de récupérer la petite ! Et puis vous ne devriez pas être ici, vos pouvoirs s'affaiblissent ! Laissez-moi m'occuper de son cas !

**Haetel :** Tu as sans doute raison…

**Orléra :** Nous trouverons bien un moyen de se servir de ses pouvoirs quand on l'aura entre nos mains !

Dame Haetel resta longtemps pensive lorsque le quatuor se leva pour retourner en classe.

Le soir, Penny était restée seule à l'arrêt de bus pour aller à son travail cette fois-là. Shaolan avait son jour de repos et, elle, l'avait le lendemain. Elle pourrait très bien se servir de sa magie mais elle craignait de se faire repérer par les gens des alentours.

Une brise quelque peu glaciale pour un mois de mars soufflait. Le temps semblait se dégrader. Penny leva la tête. Même s'il pleuvait elle était à l'abri à l'arrêt. La rue paraissait sans vie et il y avait un moment qu'aucune voiture n'était passée sur la route.

La jeune fille fut pris soudain d'un mauvais pressentiment.

**Voix :** Penny Blyton…

**Penny :** Quoi ? Qui a parl ?

**Voix :** Souhaiterais-tu voir tous tes vœux se réaliser ?

**Penny :** Mes vœux ? Qui est-l ?! Montrez-vous !

A ses pieds une énergie sortit du sol. La jeune fille recula précipitamment au risque de trébucher. Cette voix lui semblait lointaine et comme si elle parlait directement dans son esprit. Une femme brune habillée d'une robe noire sortit de la masse d'énergie.

**Penny :** Vous êtes…

**Femme :** Je suis Saphir, la sorcière maudite !

**Penny :** Je me rappelle… La sorcière dont parlait le livre…Que me voulez-vous ?

**Saphir :** Du calme, jeune fille ! Je ne te veux pas de mal !… Alors quel est ton souhait ?

**Penny :** Mon souhait ? Je n'ai pas de souhait !

**Saphir :** Bien sûr que si !… Il est là dans ton cœur ! C'est un secret bien gard ! Mais il finira par te ronger de l'intérieur ! Je suis en mesure de t'apporter ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde !

Penny resta interdite. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

**Penny :** Je ne sais pas ce dont vous parlez ! Je sais qui vous êtes ! Vous avez trahi les concepts de la magie !

**Saphir :** Jeune fille, il te suffit de mettre cette bague à ton doigt et celui que tu aimes t'aimera en retour !

La jeune fille regarda la bague orné d'un saphir dans la main de la sorcière. Elle serait aimée en retour mais à quel prix ?

**Penny :** Vous voulez quelque chose en échange non ?

**Saphir :** Oui, mais c'est quelque chose qui ne te sert pas à grand chose ! Bien des humains vivent sans cela ! Tu devrais accepter !

**Penny :** Pas question ! Je ne voudrais jamais qu'on m'aime à cause de la magie noire !

Cette fois la lycéenne commençait à être énervée. Elle sortit son bâton et changea son uniforme en habit de sorcière.

**Saphir :** Allons calme-toi ! Sinon ce ne sera pas la peine d'appeler au secours… J'ai délimité une zone dans laquelle le temps s'est arrêt ! A moins que tes amis arrivent et j'avoue que cela serait intéressant… Quand on parle du loup…

Au grand dam de Penny, Eriol était arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, encore essoufflé. La nouvelle source magique qui venait de naître l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

**Eriol :** Penny, Sakura va arriver bientôt ! Que se passe t'il ?

**Saphir :** Bienvenue à notre petite conférence, jeune homme !

**Eriol :** Vous êtes…

**Penny :** Eriol, c'est Saphir. Elle est dangereuse ! Il ne faut pas l'écouter !

**Saphir :** Oh que si il va m'écouter ! Tu ne veux pas collaborer avec moi, jeune fille ? Très bien ! Dois-je LUI dire ?

La jeune sorcière demeura un instant pétrifiée. Non, elle n'allait quand même pas…

**Penny :** Qu'est-ce que… Non !

**Saphir :** Dois-je lui dire ce que tu caches ?

**Eriol :** Cacher quoi ?

A ce moment, Sakura arriva avec Shaolan et Kero sous sa forme originelle.

**Saphir :** Oh mais tout le monde est l ? Tout le monde peut entendre !

**Kerberos :** Bon sang ! Mais cette femme c'est…

**Sakura :** Penny ! Tout va bien ?

La jeune sorcière avait baissé la tête, sa frange lui cachant les yeux et elle tenait fermement le bâton dans sa main. Une aura de fureur commençait à se dégager d'elle.

**Penny :** Tais-toi !! Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais te…

**Saphir :** Je ne me tairais pas… Ecoutez tous ce qu'elle ne veut pas dire ! En fait elle…

**Penny :** LA FERME !!

Un éclair de lumière qui provenait du bâton de Penny avait frappé de plein fois la sorcière noire. Celle-ci se releva, après avoir épousseté ses vêtements.

**Penny :** Allez-vous en ! Sinon je vais vous…

Saphir eut alors un rire méprisant. 

**Sakura :** Ça suffit ! Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à Penny ? Je vous conseille de partir sinon nous allons intervenir !

**Saphir :** Jeune magicienne, tu ne m'intéresses pas car je n'ai pas le pouvoir de réaliser ton souhait ! Bien que j'ai beaucoup de ressources, je ne peux pas ressusciter les morts !

**Sakura :** Qu'est-ce que… **(en aparté)** _Parle t'elle de Maman ?_

**Saphir :** En fait si je vise cette jeune fille c'est parce que je peux lui apporter son vœu le plus cher ! Et c'est tellement simple… Etre aimée en retour c'est une chose si facile à faire !

**Penny :** NON !!

Cette fois, la jeune sorcière s'était jetée sur elle et la tenait par le cou. Elle était vraiment furieuse.

Sakura se rua alors sur sa camarade et essaya de la faire lâcher. De toutes ses forces, elle l'appela, lui demandant de se calmer.

**Saphir :** Tu es en colère ? Contre moi ou contre toi-même ?…Te sens-tu coupable ? Te sens-tu coupable de…

Et là, Saphir dit ce que Penny dissimulait depuis des mois et le monde sembla s'écrouler sous ses pieds.


	27. Chapitre 27: Des secrets si précieux 2èm

Petit mot d'Arkel : Oui j'avoue je fais affreusement souffrir Penny en ce moment, lol elle a l'habitude maintenant. De toute façon Eriol la mérite pas. Franchement pourquoi les Clamp l'ont casé avec Kaho (au passage que j'aime pas du tout) ?! Voulant rester dans l'esprit de la série, je ne devais absolument pas changer les couples ou les relations qu'ils avaient entre eux ! Sakura avec Shaolan, Toya avec Yukito et malheureusement  Eriol avec Kaho. Les deux premiers couples sont trop choupis ensemble   Et puisque Eriol fait la fine bouche, Penny se consolera avec quelqu'un d'autre (mais qui donc ??)

Assez de bla-bla, la suite (tant ?!) attendue ! Préparez les mouchoirs !

Chapitre 27 : Des secrets si précieux (2ème partie)

«** Saphir :** Tu es en colère ? Contre moi ou contre toi-même ?…Te sens-tu coupable ? Te sens-tu coupable de…

Et là, Saphir dit ce que Penny dissimulait depuis des mois et le monde sembla s'écrouler sous ses pieds. »

Le silence qui suivit fut d'une extrême lourdeur. Les mots prononcés par Saphir furent aussi tranchantes qu'un poignard dans le cœur de Penny.

_« C'est un rêve… Un cauchemar ! »_

**Saphir :** Te sens-tu coupable d'être amoureuse de la réincarnation de Clow Read, Eriol Hiiragisawa ?!

**Penny (faiblement) :** C'est faux… pas vrai…

_« Tu es à ma merci maintenant… » _

La sorcière maudite se jeta alors sur la jeune fille complètement amorphe et la captura à l'aide de fils lumineux avant de s'élever au-dessus du sol et de disparaître.

Sakura et les autres, encore abasourdis, n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elles atterrirent dans le lieu boisé qui se trouvait à côté de l'arrêt de bus.

**Saphir :** Sortez donc à présent ! Vous allez la retrouver cette grandeur passée !

Une vieille femme apparut alors devant elle. Penny ouvrit lentement les yeux et le reconnut.

**Penny :** Dame Haetel ?

La Doyenne paraissait légèrement lasse et gênée et évitait également de regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux.

**Haetel :** Orléra, je ne sais pas si…

**Saphir :** Comment ? Vous hésitez ? Après toutes ces années…

**Penny :** Orléra ?! Ne me dites-pas que…

**Saphir :** Et oui, jeune fille, Dame Orléra c'est moi également !

**Penny :** Pourquoi… Pourquoi, Doyenne, vous lui avez fait confiance ?

**Saphir :** Il n'y pas de temps à perdre, il faut partir !

La colère commençait à gagner le cœur de la jeune fille blonde.

**Penny (les larmes aux yeux) :** Vous avez vu… ce qu'elle m'a fait ?! Cette femme est le pire des démons !! Pourquoi m'avoir chassée de L'Ordre pour me capturer par la suite ?!

**Haetel :** Ce n'est pas si simple… L'Ordre est condamné si tu ne restes pas avec nous ! Qu'adviendra t'il de la Terre si nous ne sommes plus là pour la protéger ?

**Penny :** J'ai compris ! Vous avez fait un pacte avec elle ! Vous avez demandé quoi ?

**Haetel :** L'augmentation de mes pouvoirs pour la protection de la Terre…

**Penny :** Et contre quoi ?

La jeune sorcière posait ses questions sur un ton tranchant, oubliant sa douleur passée. Son aînée, semblant rongée par une soudaine culpabilité, eut cependant du mal à répondre à la dernière question.

**Penny :** En échange de quoi ?!

**Saphir :** De quelque chose qui ne lui sert pas ! Bien des humains vivent sans !

**Haetel :** Je ne me rappelle plus…

En disant cela, la vieille femme regarda sa main droite. Elle y portait une bague ornée d'un saphir. Penny n'y avait jamais fait attention, elle l'avait depuis des années.

**Saphir :** Cela suffit maintenant ! Nous avons la fille entre nos mains, les Cartes seront bientôt à nous !

**Penny :** Les cartes ?! Vous voulez voler les Cartes de Sakura ?! Dans quels buts ?!

**Haetel :** Nous avons trop attendues… Il faut réagir ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Il faut changer ce monde !!

**Penny :** Le changer ?!

**Haetel :** Penny… La Terre va mourir si nous ne faisons rien ! Les sans-magies la font trop souffrir !

**Penny :** Les Cartes n'ont pas ce pouvoir !

**Saphir :** Et si, elles l'ont !

**Penny :** Mais quel rôle ai-je à jouer dans votre plan?

**Saphir :** Il vaut mieux que tu sois avec nous, plutôt que ta magie serve la Maîtresse des Cartes !

**Haetel :** Tu auras un rôle important à jouer dans le combat final !

« Et lorsque ce combat entre la Maîtresse des cartes et Sakura aura lieu, moi la sorcière maudite, je n'aurai plus qu'à me servir… »

**Saphir :** Je crois que nous lui avons dit beaucoup trop de choses ! Et si au lieu de la garder avec nous, nous la faisions disparaître ?

**Haetel :** Comment ?

**Saphir :** Ne pouvez-vous pas prendre sa place ? Vous êtes une sorcière de la Terre également !

**Haetel :** Je ne peux pas… C'est elle qui doit…

**Saphir :** J'ai l'impression que cette fille vous rend faible plus qu'autre chose ! Lors du combat final, c'est vous qui serez Le Soutien ! Et moi je m'occuperai du reste !

**Haetel :** Non !! Je refuse que vous lui fassiez du mal !

Penny essayait en vain de se délivrer de ses liens mais c'était peine perdue. Cependant elle vit, terrifiée, que Saphir avait projeté par une violente bourrasque la Doyenne contre un arbre.

**Saphir :** Alors la vieille, on est moins forte dans ce monde-l ?… C'est bête, ce peu de raison qui vous reste et qui va et vient comme cela ! Pendant des années, je suis restée à tes côtés pour tenir la promesse du pacte… Alors maintenant fais ce que je te dis !

La vieille femme se releva douloureusement.

**Haetel : **Vous m'aviez promis que la Terre serait sauvée…

**Saphir :** Elle le sera, ne t'inquiète pas ! **(se tournant vers Penny)** C'est un cadeau que je te fais, jeune fille ! Tu n'auras plus à souffrir désormais !

Une boule de lumière jaillit dans la main de la sorcière noire. Penny crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Cependant la lumière destructrice ne l'atteignit pas. Une lueur pâle la protégeait comme un bouclier et les cordes la liant se défirent. La jeune fille n'en crut pas ses yeux : une femme pâle et transparente était apparue. Un fantôme dont le visage lui ressemblait étrangement.

**Penny :** Vous êtes…

**Elsa :** Arrêtez-ceci immédiatement !

**Saphir :** Ah oui ? Toi, fantôme, tu comptes m'en empêcher ?! Tu n'as rien pu faire auparavant non ?!

**Penny :** Elle non ! Mais moi oui !

La jeune sorcière était libre à présent et elle tenait fermement son bâton tandis qu'une aura de fureur grondait autour d'elle.

**Penny :** Je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure !

 Et elle s'élança vers Saphir qui esquiva de justesse.

**Saphir :** Tu veux te battre ?! Très bien !! Prépare toi à souffrir !

La Doyenne était restée stupéfaite par cette apparition puis elle se précipita vers elle.

**Haetel :** Elsa ? C'est bien toi ?… S'il te plaît fais quelque chose !

**Elsa :** Je ne peux pas…

**Haetel :** Mais elle va la tuer !

**Elsa :** Je ne peux la protéger que pendant quelques secondes ! Je ne suis plus… vivante !

**Haetel :** Elsa, pardon ! Je suis allée trop loin et je ne peux rien faire…

Le fantôme tourna alors vers elle des yeux attristés.

**Elsa :** Si tu peux… mais…

**Haetel :** Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse !

Bien que Penny se sentait débordée d'énergie due à sa colère, elle avait bien du mal à tenir tête à Saphir. Les incantations qu'elle prononçait ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur la sorcière maléfique.

**Saphir :** Tu n'arriveras à rien ! Qui mieux que moi connaît tes pouvoirs ? Je suis une des sorcière qui t'a entraînée à l'Ordre !

**Penny :** Et maltraitée pendant des années !

**Saphir :** Elle l'a bien fait, elle aussi ! Haetel t'avait arrachée à ta famille ! Tu ne la détestes pas ?

Apparemment, Saphir ne souhaitait pas une réponse à cette question car la même boule d'énergie prit à nouveau naissance dans sa main et cette fois Penny sentit qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper.

Heureusement la lumière mourut à nouveau mais cette fois la sorcière noire se mit à paniquer.

**Saphir :** Qu'est ce que… mes pouvoirs ?!

Les deux femmes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Elsa et Haetel.

Haetel avait la tête baissée et brandissait son poing gauche serré. Elle desserra lentement la main et on vit la bague tombée sur le sol.

**Saphir :** Idiote !! Tu l'as enlevée ! Tu sais ce qu'il t'attends maintenant ?!

**Haetel :** Je m'en moque… Penny a assez souffert ! Je n'aurais jamais du faire ce pacte avec toi… je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ! Je m'en rend compte à présent ! Et je suis libre !

La sorcière noire eut un sourire méprisant.

**Saphir :** Les cartes seront tout de même à moi !! J'ai encore Séchan qui est lié par le pacte avec moi !

Une brèche s'ouvrit dans le sol et Saphir y disparut. Au loin, Penny entendit des voix familières qui appelaient. Cependant, elle restait immobile, les yeux dans celui de la Doyenne et même quand celle-ci s'écroula par terre elle ne put bouger. La voix paniquée d'Elsa la fit rependre ses esprits.

**Elsa :** Penny, que faites-tu ? Viens !

La jeune fille s'approcha. Comme la vieille femme semblait perdre peu à peu son souffle, elle s'agenouilla et souleva légèrement sa tête. Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

**Penny :** Dame Haetel !

**Haetel :** Il n'a rien à faire… Mon corps va disparaître ! J'ai eu une vie bien assez longue ! **Penny :** Quoi ?!

**Haetel :** Alors tu me détestes ? Tu as bien raison…

La jeune fille marqua un silence et regarda sa protectrice qui pleurait déjà. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

**Penny :** C'est faux ! Vous n'allez pas…Je ne vous déteste pas ! J'ai bien essayé pourtant pendant toutes ses années ! Mais maintenant que je sais que vous étiez manipulée !

**Haetel :** Je le savais bien à l'époque ce qui m'attendait… Pardon Elsa… ce que tu as dû être triste à cause de moi ! Tu sais, à l'époque où on était jeunes, je t'enviais. Tu étais la plus douée, la plus courageuse. Je me sentais inférieure mais j'étais contente que tu sois mon amie. Quant tu es partie, je me suis sentie terriblement abandonnée. Et même par la suite je t'ai jalousée…

**Elsa (d'une voix douce) :** Jalousée ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison…

**Haetel :** Tu as connu tellement de choses ! Tu a su ce qu'est l'amour… le bonheur d'avoir mis un enfant au monde, de l'avoir vu grandir… Ces petites choses que moi je n'aurais pu connaître… Je te demande pardon ! Saphir a su à quels moments les doutes m'envahissaient ! Et elle m'a pris… Elle m'a pris…

**Voix :** Penny !

Sakura était apparue de derrière une buisson, complètement essouflée. Elle vit son amie en pleurs penchée sur une vieille femme inanimée, appelant désespéramment. Elle vit aussi le fantôme d'Elsa disparaître peu à peu, ainsi que celui de la vieille femme, en même temps que se désagréger sur le sol une bague dorée parée d'une petite pierre sombre.

Penny se releva mais n'osait pas lever les yeux vers eux. Sakura tenta de s'approcher mais la jeune fille blonde prit la fuite en courant et quelques secondes plus tard elle la perdit de vue.

Dernier mot d'Arkel : C'est bon ? J'ai perdu personne en route ? Ouin la fin est pour bientôt ! Bon vous pouvez déjà essayer de deviner ce qu'il va se passer pour la suite. Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve une allusion au titre (que j'ai pas choisi pour rien), dans un des flash-back Séchan en parle également. J'ai choisi une intrigue comportant des thèmes chers aux Clamp et que l'on peut voir dans leurs œuvres comme l'environnement, l'avenir de la Terre. Je ne vais pas faire une copie de X de Clamp mais si vous remarquez bien ces thèmes-là reviennent assez souvent. Penny prend vraiment beaucoup d'importance dans l'histoire j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, mais je tiens à vous révéler que c'est Sakura et personne d'autre qui sera confrontée à Séchan lors du combat final (bien que Penny sera importante lors de celui-ci) Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et pour suivre ma lon-longue fic !!


	28. Chapitre 28: La direction à prendre

Petit mot d'Arkel : Désolééééééééée d'avoir tant tardé. Est-ce que mes revieweurs sont encore là ? Nan je vous ai pas oublié ! J'ai dit que je finirais cette fic je le ferai. C'est vrai, je suis tentée d'écrire et de poursuivre d'autres fics mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Il faudra que je me décide à dire un jour au revoir à Penny maaaais en fait comme j'ai découvert le nouveau manga de Clamp, Tsubasa Chronicles et je pense faire une fic de cette série avec quelques-uns de mes persos à moi (une fois celle-ci terminée bien sûr) Quoi ? C'est même pas la peine ? Vous me détestez ? Vous m'avez oublié ? TT

Chapitre 28 : La direction à prendre

Dans la grotte de Séchan, la petit voix d'Arkal résonnait à travers les galeries.

**Arkal :** Maré ? Maaarééééééé ! T'es où ? Graa, où est-ce qu'il est passé encore !

« Une pluie… Une pluie immense tombe du ciel pour me punir. Je n'ai plus rien… plus rien… Tout allait si bien… Alors pourquoi ? Tout est flou… »

Cette fois, Penny sentit que son désespoir était à son comble. La pluie diluvienne qui lui trempait ses vêtements, elle ne la ressentait plus. Il y a quelques heures elle s'était trouvée face à face avec Saphir et Dame Haetel. Puis avec la découverte cruelle de cet amour impossible et la disparition de cette vieille femme tourmentée. Les gouttes de pluie se mêlaient aux larmes mais sans les faire disparaître. Il y avait un moment qu'elle errait dans la rue. La fatigue finit par gagner ses jambes et elle arrêta sa marche pour s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle prit ses genoux entre ses bras et courba la tête tandis qu'un frisson la parcourait, de l'eau coulant sur sa nuque. La tête lui tournait mais elle ne souciait pas d'attraper mal. Cependant à son plus grand étonnement la pluie cessa. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sa vision semblait être embuée. Avait-elle de la fièvre ? Elle ne put définir avec exactitude ce qui se passa ensuite. Une personne s'était approchée d'elle et lui avait mis un long manteau sur les épaules qui la réchauffa instantanément. Elle ne peut pas même voir son visage. Elle resta dans le vague quelques minutes, puis elle entend une voix près d'elle.

**Voix :** Ah ça y est ! Je l'ai trouvée !

Lorsque Penny se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle reconnut la chambre des invités de la maison d'Eriol où elle s'était déjà reposée quand Séchan lui était apparue. Quant à la personne qui lui avait parlé elle avait reconnu Nakuru avant de tomber dans les vapes.

On avait ôté ses vêtements qui étaient séchés et pliés sur une petite table et on lui avait remis des vêtements propres. La jeune fille eut une légère grimace en songeant que Nakuru, à l'identité ambiguë, qui aurait pu la changer. Elle se leva du lit, la tête quelque peu alourdi par un reste de fièvre, et écarta les rideaux ce qui fit rentrer un éclatant rayon de soleil. Elle regarda quelques secondes dehors. Elle eut soudain un sursaut et se prit la tête entre les mains.

**Penny (paniquant) :** Bon sang je suis chez Eriol ! Et en plus je suis sûre que je n'ai pas rêvé ! Il sait ! Il sait !

Elle espéra plusieurs fois faire sortir son bâton magique de sa main pour disparaître mais malheureusement elle était trop épuisée pour le faire apparaître.

**Penny :** Il faut que je sortes d'ici !

Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit en douce de la chambre. Apparemment il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. A pattes de velours elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement une planche eut la mauvaise idée de grincer sous ses pieds.

**Voix familière :** Tu cherches à t'enfuir ?

**Penny (goutte de gêne) :** Euh…

Elle se dirigea en courant vers la porte d'entrée mais la poignée resta désespérément bloquée.

**(Penny en s'acharnant sur la poignet) :** Eriol ! Je veux sortir !

**Eriol :** Non !

**Penny :** Mais…

**Eriol :** Il faut qu'on parle !

**Penny (l'empoignant par le col) :** Ouvre cette saleté de porte !

**Eriol (en souriant) :** Je te retrouve. Ça fait plaisir !

**Penny (en colère) :** JE TE HAIS !

Quelques minutes, les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient seuls au salon. Penny buvait un thé chaud avec un air boudeur tandis qu'Eriol regardait par la fenêtre et ne disait mot.

**Eriol :** Le thé est bon ?

**Penny :** Nan !

**Eriol :** Tu es toujours fâchée ?

**Penny :** Oui !

**Eriol :** Il y a de quoi…

La tasse de Penny retomba rapidement sur son plateau.

**Eriol :** Je n'ai rien vu… Je suis désolé ! Tu as tout gardé pour toi pendant tout ce temps. Pourquoi n'en a tu jamais parlé ?

**Penny :** Tu penses vraiment que je pouvais t'en parler comme ça ! Je voulais pas moi… que tu le saches ! Je voulais que rien ne change !… Regarde maintenant, tout le monde va me regarder avec un air plein de pitié !

**Eriol (s'asseyant près d'elle) :** Les autres étaient très inquiets à tout sujet. Shaolan a dit qu'il prendrait ta place à ton travail hier soir, en prétextant que tu était malade, quant à Sakura, quand tu as disparu elle était terriblement inquiète. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tout était arrivé par sa faute. Elle m'a même demandé pourquoi tu prenais toujours tout sur toi et comment il fallait faire pour t'aider !

**Penny (faiblement) :** Li a pris ma place… Et Sakura a bien dit tout ça !

**Eriol :** Oui… Et puis tu sais, il n'y a pas de problème pour moi !

**Penny :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**Eriol :** Tu veux que les choses restent de même. Je ne te demande pas t'en parler plus longtemps. Sache quand même une chose. Tu es mon amie, tu le resteras toujours. Je n'ai pas oublié la petite fille enfermée dans son chagrin mais je vois maintenant celle que tu es devenue. Tu as trouvé ta place et j'en suis heureux.

Il posa sa main sur la tête et, comme une enfant, lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux. La jeune sorcière arriva à sourire et il lui sembla un grand poids lui était ôté du cœur.

**Nakuru (entrant dans la pièce) :** Désolée de vous déranger mais Sakura et Li sont en bas.

Lorsque Penny apparut devant eux, elle remarqua que Sakura semblait soulagée de la voir mais elle avait aussi un petit air étrange. Shaolan bafouilla un bonjour gêné. Au plus grand étonnement du couple, la jeune sorcière leur fit une belle accolade.

**Sakura :** Penny, on était inquiet pour toi ! Tout va bien maintenant ?

**Penny :** Oui. Merci à vous deux !

**Sakura :** Euh il faudrait…

**Eriol :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ?

**Sakura :** Hé bien hier je**…**

Kero (sortant du sac) : Hé oh tu va nous le dire ? Depuis que tu es rentrée hier soir tu es toute bizarre !

**Sakura : **Bon, comme tout le monde est réuni. Hier soir, quand j'étais à la recherche de Penny, dans un lieu isolé une lumière est apparue… Et j'ai vu Séchan !

**Shaolan :** Quoi ! Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins !

**Sakura : **Non… Il m'a juste dit : « Maîtresse des cartes, mes serviteurs ont échoué dans leur tâche car je vous ai sous-estimés, tes amis et toi. Finissons une fois pour toutes avec cette histoire. Voilà ce que je te propose : je vous donne rendez-vous à un endroit précis demain soir et nous combattrons dans ce lieu qui n'endommagera pas le monde extérieur, cela ne s'arrêtera que par la défaite de l'un ou de l'autre »

**Kero :** Il a vraiment dit ça ?

**Sakura :** Oui… Et il m'a donné le lieu où nous devons le retrouver.

**Shaolan :** Où ça ?

**Sakura :** Des grottes !

Flash-back de Sakura 

**Sakura :** Vous voulez que nous nous retrouvons là-bas ? Mais…

**Séchan : **Laisse-moi te direune chose ! Ne compte pas sur d'autres pour te sauver en cas de danger, tu ne pourras que compter que sur toi-même.

**Sakura :** Je comprends bien mais… Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi voulez-vous tellement posséder mes cartes ? Que désiriez-vous au point d'avoir laisser tout derrière vous à la mort de Clow ?

**Séchan :** Peu importe mes motivations… Et si tu es tellement curieuse, je vais te dire ce que je veux. Etre puissant… pour pouvoir changer ce monde !

Fin du flash-back 

« Changer ce monde ?Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix le changer ?Et ce sentiment de tristesse qui m'étreint…Séchan a l'air d'être fort. Pour le battre, dois-je le détester ? J'aimerais que les autres ne viennent pas à cause du rêve récurrent que je fais…Qui pourra me dire vers où je m'avance ? Et si la direction que je vais prendre est bonne ou mauvaise ? »

**Arkal :** Ah Maré, tu es enfin rentré ! Tu étais où ?

L'être magique se tourna vers sa semblable qui était venue à sa rencontre et lui jeta un regard froid. Les autres étaient assis en cercle autour du feu.

**Yubar :** Tu as raté quelque chose ! Le Maître a fait part à la maîtresse des cartes du combat final.

**Maré :** Le combat final ?

**Juann :** Wep… Demain elle se ramène ici avec ses petits copains et tout le monde se bat !

**Maré :** Où est Maître Séchan ?

**Arkal (air inquiet) :** Il est dans sa 'chambre' ! Il a dit qu'il avait mal à la tête et qu'il fallait qu'il se repose pour demain !

**Juann :** J'ai hâte d'être à demain ! Pas toi Maré ?

**Rin **: Niark ! Niark ! Ils vont payer ces petits rigolos pour l'autre fois !

**Liu :** Moi ça m'enchante pas tant que ça !

**Juann :** C'est parce que t'es un froussard !… Ben alors Maré t'es pas content d'écraser ces magiciens de pacotille ?

Le gardien des eaux resta une fois de plus muet et s'éloigna du groupe soudain réfléchi. Léos, qui était un peu à l'écart, avait regardé calmement la scène et eut un sourire triste.

**Léos (pensant) :** _Alors Maré ? Toi, si froid et si posé mais pouvant comme la mer pendant une tempête être cruel et emprisonner les malheureux se trouvant dans tes griffes… Toi, gardien de l'eau, que je n'ai jamais vu verser une larme… Qu'est-ce qui a pu émouvoir ton cœur ?Et vous, Maître Séchan, quel est le mal qui vous ronge ?Demain, bientôt, il faudra suivre notre voie…J'ai pourtant un mauvais pressentiment ! Qui sait vraiment ce qui est bien, ce qui est mal ? Qui a raison ? Sakura, Maître Séchan, Clow Read… Dans lequel se trouve la bonne direction à prendre ?_

Dernier mot d'Arkel : Dans le prochain chapitre commence le combat final qui devrait durer au moins deux chapitres et y'aura peut-être un épilogue pour bien tout clôturer. Je sais que j'ai vraiment tardé pour ce chapitre, je suis désolée encore une fois. Et pour les nouveaux qui viennent lire (si y'en a) je m'excuse des maladresses des premiers chapitres, c'était ma première fic. Bisous à tous !


End file.
